Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
by gokart48
Summary: We follow The tactician through the struggles against Negral and the Black fang, however a new group joins the meele Their goals are unknown, and their motivation a mystery. One thing is certain, anyone who crosses them receives a fate worse than death. LynxTactician [Under Hiatus]
1. Prelude: Grim Fate

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, or Intelligent Systems

This story does not involve Fire Emblem 6 in any way or form.

** This is my first Fanfic. The first chapters are a little rough, but there is a drastic improvement in my writing skills since I started this. **

* * *

The Blazing Sword

By gokart48

Prelude: The Grim Fate

It looked like I was somewhere in Sacae, there was no way to mistake the endless plains, the subtle wind and the glaring sun. It was so peaceful, something I ached for after everything that happened. I don't know how long I rode away from..._**Them**_, but it appeared that I could at least enjoy a moment of peace...

"Ugh...The plan was going *cough cough* so well. I...I could have saved them. Not even the arrow in my back and the gashes on my arms and legs hurt as much as... Dastards! You will all pay someday."

I wasn't sure what hurt worse, the open wounds everywhere, my broken ribs, or the bitterness of failure. One thing was for sure, I was going to get that accursed arrow out of my back. I dismounted my horse by falling face forward.

"Argh, great I am sure I broke any rib that was still intact, sigh."

My horse decided to lay next to me,

"Thank you Winston, you give me... peace one last time, I just wish you were a shorter distance to the ground."

Fighting the unbearable pain I took a deep breath... "I wont die with **Their **taint in my back."

It was going to be hard enough to slowly pull an arrow out of my back alone, nevertheless the blood on my hands made it even more dangerous. Last thing I wanted to do was rip out my spine and cause even more pain...if that was even possible.

"AAAAUUUGHH!" _Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but at least I can die looking at the sky._

Winston sensed what I was trying to do and helped me turn over as gently as a horse could try...

With my face finally facing upward, there was nothing to do now but watch the clouds. I kept my humanity, that's the one thing they didn't take from me.

"Argh...never thought... I would die ….here...I..was..so..cl..close...bas...t..."

* * *

If you have ever played fire emblem 7 you probably already know who he is, but if not you will soon.

(Update) The first set of chapters contains a lot of game script, but the further you go into the story the more unique it is.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	2. Prologue: Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, or Intelligent Systems

This story does not involve Fire Emblem 6 in any way or form.

Prologue: Awakening

by gokart48

I did the last thing I thought was possible, I woke up. I was still in pain, so I knew I was still alive, but oddly enough, the pain had subsided a little. Then I noticed something even stranger, I was in a tent. There was some sunlight piercing through the opening of the tent and a smell of something pleasant. I was about to get up when my body reminded me of my injuries. I supposed I groaned in pain because I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you awake?" The voice was very sweet and rung in my ears.

"I-I think so, and to whom am I speaking to?"

She turned to me so that I could see her, and I was graced by beautiful blue eyes, a striking girl about 18-19 with long green hair all the way to her waist. She wore a Sacaen blue tunic with cuts at the sides for easier movement, and for a moment I thought I did die after all.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe, I found you unconscious on the plains." I gasped and fumbled for words realizing I was staring. "Thanks Lyn, sorry to put you through the trouble augh..."

"Its no trouble, please relax, you're safe now. If you don't mind me asking, Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

Remembering who I was and what happened flooded all the terrible memories back into my mind, but I suppressed them long enough to answer. "I'm Mark"

"Your name is Mark? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" Just then a screech penetrated the air "Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me." Hah, like I was going to go anywhere in this state, but the scream set my nerves on edge...She came back in scared and concerned

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Mark."

Just thinking about her fighting bandits alone was enough to ignore my pain and stand up. "H-hold on I'll come with you."

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon with your wounds?" Holding back every fiber of pain I managed to say

"I think...I can swing my sword, but perhaps my tactics can be more valuable."

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!...Over here! If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. Don't worry I'll protect you"

My goal to defend Lyn and my pride was easily defeated with those words. I would need to cross a hundred feet just to reach one of the two bandits, and that was unlikely in itself. She did look capable with the sword, but I feared for her safety seeing the barbarians. With their ample Axes, it was clear that Lyn wold only survive through speed and precision. I pointed to the ruffian out in the open.

"Lyn let the bandit attack first, be careful to dodge the attack and then strike before he has time to recover."

As I stumbled my way over to the fight I smiled seeing it go flawlessly as her blade pierced his heart and came out the other side. I just reached her when she said '

"There's another bandit over by the ger to the west. In my confusion I was about to ask what my face already showed. "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."

The giant figure next to the ger was obviously in no rush to join the melee as he enjoyed watching Lyn help me hobble over there.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" I couldn't help but chuckle which soon turned to pain as my ribs violently objected.

"Heh, well you got the beast part right."

This angered the walking wall of flesh, and he started charging at us. A plan was spiraling in my head. I would unsheathe my sword, push Lyn out of the way enough so any blow would miss her and stand waiting to be executed. It wasn't one of my best plans but I knew Lyn could not defeat him in single combat without getting hurt...or worse, so I needed to provide the...distraction. Once again my chivalrous plans were doused when Lyn charged in front quicker than I was expecting, and attacked the brute.

Batta was faster then the other bandit, and Lyn was barely dodging his attacks. I cringed as I saw Lyn get hit in her side and I "_ran_" to help. Lyn managed to exchange the blow and added another. They both stepped back for a moment to regroup as I huffed in excruciating pain over there.

"Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow. Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" And with those words the little pride I had left completely shattered. Still, I had to do something, but I was still just out of reach. While tubby was readying his attack, I hurled my iron sword at him. The endeavor obviously hurt me more than it hurt his arm, but it caught him off guard and left an opening for Lyn. He gasped feeling extremely cold,

"What? How... How did you-" It was over but Lyn was hurt and asked for help.

"Mark can you grab a vulnerary from my pouch,?" I grabbed the bottle and applied it on her hip, and sighed in relief that it wasn't worse then a moderate cut. "Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." It was a little silly, but an admirable goal nonetheless.

"I am sure you will be unstoppable, but can you help me back to the tent first...I am pretty sure I broke another bone."

We finally reached the tent when I broke the silence noticing a small mirror in the corner and a few empty vulnerary bottles. "Ahhhh." was all I could muster in my shock. Half surprised I didn't break the mirror I examined myself. My face was still the same except for a few scratches. It was my 20 year old face with black trimmed hair, a clean chin and my green eyes, but...it was harder to look the further I went down, My green cloak would better be described as rags, and the blood stains everywhere were not flattering either. Through the holes in my cloak I could see that some of the major gashes had been sealed, my left arm was also also covered in gashes and bruises, and I doubted I would be holding a shield any time soon...That's when I saw my legs. My right had a splint at the knee, and the other was obviously in no better shape. Again the deep cuts had been sealed. I had seen enough, and was too afraid to look at my back, even if it was impossible anyways with just one mirror.

"I thought you were dead when I found you. When I had a closer look I noticed you were muttering something and needed immediate help."

"Thank you Lyn I am so sorry...I can only imagine how bad I looked in the plains, I will repa..."

Once again I passed out partly from the shock, the fatigue, and mainly from the overwhelming pain.

* * *

I imagine another day passed, because the sun was peering through the tent again, and I clearly could not have recovered enough to wake up the previous day. I was trying to remember when I lost consciousness when the pain returned once again. It was surprisingly manageable as long as I didn't test my limits. I let out a yawn and started to plan my strategy for getting off the floor.

"Good morning, Mark! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say, Mark... I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you when you can walk again?" The question took me completely by surprise, but it did not take long for me to answer.

"I am not sure you would want to travel with me, my wounds would obviously hinder traveling, and I am sure your parents wouldn't let you venture with a random stranger."

"What? You... want me to get permission from my parents?"

"My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was shattered. My father was our chieftain, and I tried to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears. ... ... ... ..."

Feeling like an idiot for bringing her memories back, and disgusted by the savages I did my best to console her.

"I'm so sorry Lyn, I know its hard to lose parents, but I know they are very proud of you and they are still watching from above."

"Thank you... I'm better now. Mark, I want— I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" It took me a second, but I realized she needed help too, and I owed her for saving my life. Since my pursuers would easily assume I was dead with almost certainty. I knew I was no longer a risk of getting anyone involved in...**That**.

"Sure, you can come with me, I should be okay in a few days and then I can help you. (It wasn't the first time I was seriously hurt so I had an idea to what I could do, but this was defiantly the worst injury in my life).

"You will? That's just wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" I was smiling for the first time in ages.

"Haha yes of course together we will be invincible."

* * *

I know Mark's injuries would be a major obstacle in any world, but in times of distress or importance most injuries can be ignored for some time (I'm sure 10-15 salves helped as well).

A review would be very nice and can be anonymous, and I would appreciate any suggestions or constructive criticism.


	3. Prologue Part 2: Recovery

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did, but who doesn't?

This story does not involve FE 6 in any way or form.

Prologue Part 2: Recovery

by gokart48

"Like this Mark?" She had her sword fully extended and barely kept her balance.

"Your arm should not be so rigid, holding the sword should feel comfortable at all times, just because you would be facing a spear man does not mean you must have your sword as far out as you can. While you are at a disadvantage, you still can not wield a weapon that goes against its strengths."

"Okay, I understand, but what do I do when he attacks me?"

"oh that's simple all you need to do-" Just an hour after I agreed to travel with her we were already discussing strategies and techniques. It would have been even quicker, but I needed some time to prepare a few lessons. I'm not a teacher but I did have a gift with the sword, and I already had a presentation of her skills. I felt bad because there was no way I could stand up, let alone show her what to do, but at least I could watch her swordplay from inside the tent.

"Very good, the spear man would have never seen that coming, and even if he did, there wouldn't be very much he could do to stop you."

"Thanks Mark, I never would have thought about that...whats next?"

"That's enough for now Lyn."

"But I need to get stronger!"

"You wont get stronger by running yourself into the ground, you have already trained for 3 hours and night is about to approach. I know your eager to learn, but a fighter needs to know that patience is just as important on the battlefield. Now come inside and drink some water, you can try to hide it, but I see how tired you are." Her talent was just as vast as her potential. I just had to make sure that it didn't consume her, last thing she needed was to follow the mistakes I made...

* * *

_The fire was rampant everywhere, but all I could feel was the chills down my spine. Heh heh heh, and you thought we wouldn't find you?It appears your "brilliant" diversion has failed you. A pity too, those poor defenseless people... Erwin come over here, it seems this man has a problem with his back, can you heh heh target the problem? Yes sir at once, how deep would you like the treatment? Oh not too far, we wouldn't want him to be paralyzed now would we? Of course sir, there would be no fun if he couldn't feel whats coming next._

* * *

I woke up gasping for breath and I was sweating all over. I needed to calm down or my wounds would open up. In and out, sigh deep breaths "keep it together...I-Its over now" it was only a whisper but I realized I might wake up Lyn if I said anything else. It was still dark and the sun was only starting to rise. "Unh" the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was racing in. Thinking to myself

'I will stop them one day, but I can't let Lyn get caught in the middle. I'm sure she will understand when the time comes, after all there is only so much I could teach her. Okay... I'm better...I suppose I wont be having any decent sleep for awhile...or at least until I pass out again.'

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head."

"umnh... what time is it?" I slowly opened my eyes and to see Lyn's smiling face, she was obviously excited for more training today. Once again I found my self staring and this time my mouth was open. I looked away and quietly cursed myself.

"Its past 8, I didn't want to wake you, but if you slept any longer you would have missed breakfast."

"I suppose I am a little hungry, but don't worry I'll pay you back for it." She smiled again and helped me get into a sitting position.

For the next couple of days we fell into a routine. I would have a nightmare, she would wake me up 2 hours later, we would eat, then I would train her, I spent some of the day resting, and the rest was listening to Lyn and her tribe. I didn't mind, it seemed to ease her burdens having someone to talk to. Then the next day I was finally able to mount Winston and move with no pain (as far as Lyn knew). It turns out he ate every blade of grass in sight since Lyn found us both, and even poked his head through the tent a couple times to check on me. We both agreed to travel to Bulgar and then visit a famous Sacaen shrine. After that we would decide where to go from there. It bothered me that she would have to travel on foot while I was on Winston, but we were going the same pace, and my sprained leg probably would have rejected walking after 5 minutes.

* * *

"Mark! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

It was a nice city, smaller than I was accustomed to though. About 600-700 people lived there and the town was well stocked with equipment for travelers. I would be able to buy a new cloak to replace my rags, and pay for all the other resources she had to use...to save me, but It was going to be hard to explain why my ...pursuers didn't rob me.

"See anything you like Lyn?"

"Nothing that wouldn't take too much space to travel with."

"I see, well I have to find somewhere to buy clothes, shall we meet back here in an hour?

"Okay, I have somethings I need to get as well."

"Oh, I'm going to get the vulneraries to replace the one I used too, so don't worry about stopping there, and take this... don't worry about using it just buy something nice for yourself.

She was confused and was about to say something when I handed her a pouch. I left before she could react, but it was clear when I glanced back that she was stunned seeing 500 gold inside. She was probably looking for me, but I was already limping inside the crowd and out of sight. At least I had time to prepare for the questions that would soon follow.

Surprisingly, they had a similar green traveling cloak at the tailor. I inspected it carefully before I was satisfied.

"I'll have to make a few pockets but it will do, at least I wont look like I was mauled by a bear now." I sighed looking at my rags one last time, then realized I needed to transfer all of my stuff to my new cloak...this will take awhile. After that was finally done, I hurried to the vendors for the healing salves, and headed back to meet up with Lyn.

"Hey Mark, over here!" She waved her hands, and clearly wanted to talk...sigh...I reached her, and prepared for the bombardment of questions.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, because now we venture into the 1st chapter!

As always, a review is very appreciated, and I will use your advice the best way I can.


	4. Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did, but who doesn't?

This story does not involve FE 6 in any shape, color or form.

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Wile we were standing in the marketplace, a green "knight" had intruded before she could decide which question to ask me first. "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Despite my disgust at his lack of honor, I was at least relieved knowing it was a distraction.

"Hm?" Lyn was confused for obvious reasons, but I knew where this was going, I have seen people like him before...but never knighted.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask. I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

"Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Mark. I've nothing more to say." I motioned that I would follow, and then proceeded to 'talk' with the moron.

"You need to focus on your duties and not your savage tongue. You represent your country, and ruin its reputation." I left before hearing his 'valiant' excuse for his actions.

* * *

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know about courtesy!?"

* * *

A few minutes later we noticed the green fool's horse was blocking the exit of the the town, but it at least seemed that his companion in red was not going to let him talk.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." The red knight in Lycian mail had realized the error at once.

"Of course. My apologies..."

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough. Lyn was obviously glaring at the green knight, and I was more or less giving him the death stare."

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" The fool couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first."

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Mark! I've run out of patience!"

"Right behind you." Sighing in disgust...I muttered to myself 'they had to be from Lycia, ugh.' A last digit attempt was made by the knight named Kent.

"Wait, please! It's not like that! ... Sain, you lout! We pressed forward regardless.

* * *

Back out in the plains, we headed to the Shrine. It was a custom of her people to seek a blessing for a long journey, and frankly I needed any luck I could get.

"I'm sorry Lyn, their behavior was unacceptable"

"Its okay, I...Huh? Who are those people behind us?" Seeing the axes and the bare torsos, It must have been...no they think I am dead it can't be them."

Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town? No... It's not them. These men are out for blood! Their faces were as ugly and terrible as their stench. I could barely understand the barbarian through his low pitched accent.

"eh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" They wern't after me...but wait Lyn-dis... what is she involved in?

"What did you call me? ...Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'd do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!"

We were fighting on open terrain with a rive flowing down to the east of us, and 2 bridges across the way to the commander. There was about five brigands, however they were all spread out and each could be fought solo. I was planning what we would need to do when the green fool's voice broke my concentration.

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you...Kent hurry up!"

"You! You're from—" "Kent spoke next, and I knew that emerald buffoon was dying to say something as well.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this, I couldn't bear to let such a beautiful flower tolerate these vermin!" ...

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" It would be tough enough for Lyn by herself, and the help of Kent would be appreciated, but he spoke before I could."

"I have a solution. You there...Mark right?, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is that acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!" That was my cue.

"Lyn, fight the closest brigand, Kent...and Sain, attack the brigand near the river, then head for the next one at the closest bridge." One of the brigands managed to knock Sain off his horse, but Kent killed the brute... Lyn was faring better, she already defeated two brigands and was heading for the leader. I wanted to help of course, but I couldn't keep up, and by the time I reached her, the vandal was already giving his last words with a sword in his stomach. "Blast...There was only...supposed to be a lone...girl..." The fight brought nothing but questions swirling in my head, but I knew they would soon be answered as Lyn spoke up.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work Mark! Now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" The knights finally made it to our position, and for the moment Sain didn't look like he wanted to talk after being dismounted in battle...twice. I decided to listen as well, since this whole affair was beyond me.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west, isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years" ago.

"Madelyn?"

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain chimed in "And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar." This was a lot to take in for Lyn, and I found it difficult to process myself. Kent tried to simplify it realizing the situation.

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again...Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"...Henchmen...Mark what in the hell did you get mixed up into now?

"Lundgren? Who's that?"

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

"To be blunt (as if Sain wasn't always blunt), milady, your existence is an obstacle to your grand uncle's ambitions."

"That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your grand uncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Mark... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What do you want me to do, Mark?

"Its you decision."

"You... want me to decide? Of course, I suppose I should go with them, at the very least I can see my grandfather. Your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." Caelin was a very long journey...and she would certainly fall under attack again. The choice was clear.

"Of course Lyn I will gladly accompany you."

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

* * *

Kent seemed like a true knight who wore red armor to match his hair, his partner also wore his armor the same color as his green hair. The similarities stopped their, and I found myself cutting Sain off almost every-time he tried to say something to Lyn. I think it was bothering me more then it did Lyn. I was defending her of course, but something else in my stomach told me that was only partly true. Hoping that It was just pain I shrugged it off.

Lyn had a lot on her mind, and I gave her some space. Winston helped me push Sain out-of-the-way. He was mad, but he shook it off, and then decided to talk to me when we were out of earshot from Kent and Lyn.

"Mark?"

Sigh "What do you want Sain?"

"No need for the tone, I am just curious as to why you are traveling with Lyn." My new cloak hid all of my cuts and marks except for my arms, but it would still be obvious to anyone that I was hurt just by looking at me.

"Sigh, I have been badly wounded and fell unconscious in the plains a few days ago. She rescued me and now I am in her debt."

"How did you get hurt?"

"I answered your question, and the rest is not of any importance."I was not in the mood to play twenty questions.

"...How do I know I can trust you?"

"I follow the same code your suppose to follow, I never attack someone unarmed or behind the back. Tactics are different, but there is no point in risking people's lives just for the sake of my honor. As you can see by my injuries, I would be of no threat in a duel with someone of Lyn's caliber, however I cannot promise the same for you."

I had enough and rejoined Lyn an Kent. The rest of the way was quiet except for the arguments between Sain and Kent. We set up camp about an hour from the shrine, and discussed our route to Caelin along with threats that may occur on the way. Sain had objections with me sharing the same Tent as Lyn, and even though he had a valid reason for once. I did not have any other options other than the cold hard ground and brutal winds of the plains. With my body screaming at me I looked forward to being able to lay down again, but I wanted to make sure Lyn was okay before I became a stone on the ground.

"Lyn if you need anything or need to talk, I am here."

"Thanks Mark, but I am okay...I have a grandfather and he wants to see me...Mark if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

A sharp pain of a thousand needles soon hit my spine. I knew this was coming eventually..., Think!... as long as I don't elaborate on my recent events I should be fine.

"Not at all, Funny enough, I was born somewhere in Lycia ... but my mother died of an illness when I was little and my father was very distant from me. He treated me well, but rarely talked about anything of the past. So I only learned about the country I was born in, and never the region"

"What about where you lived, where was that?"

"Hmm lets see, Etruria, Bern, Illia, Fibernia, occasionally Lycia, and sometimes Sacae. It depended where my father could find work.

" I see...m-my tribe had to move all the time too...but we never left Sacae...So how did you grow up to be a tactician if your father was a drifter?"

Sigh, might as well tell her.

* * *

So the Journey begins

please review, or I will get lonely and start talking to myself.


	5. Chapter 2: Destiny

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did, but who doesn't?

This story does not involve FE 6 in any shape, color, element, or form.

* * *

Chapter 2: Destiny

I was reminiscing about childhood, despite every bone in my body telling me to shut up and sleep.

"I always loved to play with a sword when I was young. Since we were poor, my first weapon was a stick I found on the road. I was 8 when my dad gave me my first training sword, and for the next couple years I spent every waking moment fighting legions of soldier, and a few dragons...Heh back then I would fight anything as long as they promised unconditional surrender afterwards."

She was trying to hold in a laugh, but barely managing. My body stopped reminding me of its pain, and decided to remain silent as she spoke.

"Hehe, so why are you not a soldier in the army?"_The question made me uneasy again, but I continued my story._

"I started planning battles when I was 11, because I was getting bored with saving the world. My father realized that I was going to have a future fighting, so for a little while he actually spent time with me so I could learn the ways of war...Then about a year later a famine hit. We were in Etruria, and my dad could not get any work. There was rarely food...and I never saw my dad worried until then.…...sigh a couple days after I turned 12 my dad left a note at camp before I woke up. He had found a job, but I was not allowed to travel with him. Someone would be along quickly to pick me up and I was to follow their every command...Later I found out my dad sold his freedom so I could eat...I-I'm...sssorry ….I-I just need a minute." _I only cried once in my life, but for some reason I had to do everything in my power just to hold the tears back._

"I'm sorry Mark...come here for a minute." I came over, and was greeted by a hug...I held on as tight as I could and for a moment everything seemed okay. Instead of pain I felt...comfort...

"Thanks Lyn...I-I...I'm okay now" There were no nightmares that night, just...serenity.

* * *

"Mark, The sacred sword enshrined in the altar is over there. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." She was excited, but Sain ruined the moment as usual.

"Oh, how quaint!" _It took everything in my power to prevent myself from punching Sain's teeth out, and Kent didn't really help either._

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." _She seemed unphased and continued to speak to my relief._

"Do you know much about the sword held at the altar? It's called the Mani Katti, blessed by the spirits. According to the priest, the Mani Katti is waiting for the right owner to appear. It's so odd, don't you think? The idea that a sword can choose who will wield it?"I laughed inside and unconsciously touched a section of my cloak before speaking.

"I suppose it's not too hard to believe, there was a sword I once wielded that fit perfectly in my hand, its hard to explain."

"Really? That's interesting, what type of sword was it?."_ I was unaccustomed to people asking Me questions, but before I needed to answer an old lady was rushing towards us and looked very distressed._

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed."

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not too long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

I surveyed the area. The shrine was to the east, there were some houses to our south, and the entrance was behind some hills that the knight couldn't cross by horse. However, I only saw one guard at the side, most of the bandits were likely guarding the front, and the leader must be inside.

"Lyn, do you see that wall over there?"

"Huh, what about it?"

"We can break it down and get their quicker...but...

"Its okay Mark, a wall can always been rebuilt, but there is only one sacred sword we must hurry!"

"Very well, Sa...Kent break down the wall, Lyn dispatch the brigand, and Sain check on the villagers to make sure their safe.

"At once sir."

"on my way" Something was wrong in her voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Perhaps a fair maiden needs to be consoled by a gallant knight, I shall make due haste." ...

Seems I can't travel very far without trouble following me. Sigh perhaps my destiny is to walk forever in chaos...provided I survive long enough.

Lyn already decapitated the axeman before Kent even reached the wall...I have seen that look before." I will regret this later, Winston full gallop we must reach the wall now!"

"Kent there will be a bandit on the other side of the wall, be careful and take care of him. Lyn! Stay right here!"

"Whhat?! No, I can't let them steal the sword I have to stop them now, I'll defeat every bandit if I have too, I'll tear-"

"Get a hold on yourself, there is nothing in your eyes but pure hate! You are going to get yourself killed! You have to calm down NOW!

"...But...I..."

"Guard the wall and just trust me."

"...okay..."

"Kent is there anyone inside?

"You were right about the bandit, but there is another one over there at the end of the hall. He looks to be the leader."

"Okay I'll get him, find Sain and bring him back here."

"S-Sir are you sure...your wounds are still-"

"I'll be fine, just find Sain, and that's an order." Gah I must be out of my mind...this is going to hurt, but there was no way in Hell that I would let her suffer.

I was tempted to draw MY sword, but decided against it. Instead I unsheathed my iron and prepared for my first battle since the...incident.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against the mighty Glass?"

"I am Rock, and your are glass, give up now or you'll be smashed."_ …..Gods, that could not have sounded any dumber, but at least it pissed him off enough to charge at me._

I dodged his first blow, but I did not have enough time to counter. The next came quicker and I barely escaped it, My body was screaming at me for making such sudden movements. The third and fourth cut the wind right next to my face, and after each swing I was losing more and more ground. The fifth just nicked me in right arm and a small channel of blood was flowing out. I retreated one last time touching the grass outside the temple. There would be no dodging the sixth.

* * *

"Sain you lout come over here quickly!"

"Kent? What are you doing here, I thought you we attacking the shrine?"

"Mark sent me over here to get you, come on we must hurry, he is fighting as we speak."

"What...I must have heard you wrong."

"Mark is fighting the leader as we speak, we must get over there now!"

"He is...he has a weapon?...I thought he was just a tactician... Kent wait up!"

* * *

The strike came swiftly and painlessly, it hit right in the heart, and it would be over in just a matter of seconds.

"You… you… Urr… urgh…"

"Thanks Lyn, I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept him baited."

"A-Are you okay Mark... what do you mean by baited?"

I couldn't help but smile knowing the plan went perfectly. "Oh nothing I am sure he would have run out this way even if I didn't entice him...thanks for guarding the area."

If anyone would have watched the battle they would have thought me to be Mad. The pain was nearly unbearable, and I risked breaking my sprained leg, however, I spared Lyn the worst scar that could ever exist. **Pure Rage**.

The remaining bandits had fled and the four of us checked the priest to see his condition.

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

The sword teemed and shook within the sheath.

"What? Did— The sword… It's… glowing!"

"Ah. Hm… It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

"No… I can't… I couldn't…"

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

I watched the room turn bright white as the blade called for freedom.

"Um… ... It came out… effortlessly."

"I never dared hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?"

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes… Yes, sir!"

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal."_ The last few words rung in my head but I ignored it_

This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand.

Kent spoke before I could "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special! She was taken aback by this, and I hastily spat out words to console here."

"Forgive me Lyn, but I have to disagree. You are gifted with the sword, and as your mentor I can see that you have only just touched the surface of yourself. The Mani Katti sees the same thing, your skills and beauty know no bounds"_...Shit... did I say that last part out loud? Damn it, I did or else Sain wouldn't be glaring at me like that._

"It… does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. Look at it, Mark. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must care for it well...wait what was that last part?"

I don't think my face could have been any redder. "...Hm? I said The Mani Katti sees your skills …...know no bounds."

* * *

Before you say anything, I know Lyn's rage is out of character, but an 18 year old who is going to see the most sacred thing in Sacae would be fairly mad at Glass.

I put a lot of effort into these chapters, and I would appreciate any reviews good or constructive, and it can even be anonymous. Besides he gets lonesome when no one talks to him. No I don't!...Yes you do.


	6. Chapter 3: Lyn's Legion

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem. Quit reminding me.

This story does not involve FE 6 in any shape, color, element, volume, form, mass, or density.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lyn's Legion

_The man fought savagely on the field. There was only one thing in his mind, nothing was going to stop him. The guards were being butchered, but no matter how hard he fought, he was never any closer to his goal. He went crazy, they were not obstacles in his path anymore, but people to inflict severe amounts of pain. It felt amazing, and he felt like justice was being served. The battle field was filled with the corpses of men dying in agony, and only one person remained. He never found what he was looking for, but in the last tent was a mirror which reflected a face covered in someones blood. Their was extreme anger in the face, and the blood was dripping all over the place, but that is not what scared him. The soulless eyes filled with infinite rage looking straight back at him were enough to drive him to tears. …...They were my eyes._

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" My entire body was on fire. Every single cut, wound, or bruise was screaming at me all at once. It felt like my eyes were melting out of their sockets, and the same arrow was in my back.

"Mark!...Mark! Are you okay?!"

"AARRRGH ….Make it stop!...urg Gods...someone please …..." Shouting and wrapped in pain i never noticed Kent storm into the tent.

"Milady! Whats happening to Mark?!"

"I don't know he was yelling in his sleep, I was going to wake him up, and then -" "I can't let them see me like this.

"P-ppplease...leave …...I-I'..ll ...be...ffiinne"

"Milady, we must leave him be."

"B-but he is in serious pain we have to do something!"

"The only thing we can do is let him be alone, if we stay, we will only make it worse."

"P..p..lea...se"

"...Okay, we will be right outside Mark."

It seemed like hours, but I knew it was only a few minutes. If I could, I would have ended it right there, but I could not take my sword out of my scabbard. Why was I not passing out? I tossed out every curse word I knew in a language no one else spoke, but it was obvious I wasn't mentioning my love for cake. I grabbed a gold locket from my cloak. I opened it and looked at my parents. My mother that i never met and her long beautiful gold hair next to my farther who shared my same genes...they were both smiling. The pain left just as soon as it came. Sighing in relief, but then I tensed up into a solid piece of wood. Petrified, I realized I was looking at a mirror. I was so pale I could have been mistaken for a ghost. I was drenched in sweat, my whole body was shaking, and I was panting heavily. Once again, I was fixed upon the eyes staring back at me.

It took fifteen minutes just for the color to return, and to calm myself down. It was around 6:15 in the morning.

* * *

"Lyn, you can come-"_ She sprinted inside the tent, and fell on her knees right next to me._

"I-I'm sooo sorrry." _She was in tears, and her eyes were full of guilt. Seeing her distraught hurt even more than the pain, and I needed to do something._

"Its okay Lyn, I'm okay now, it was a nightmare, and its over." _In between the heavy breathing and sobbing she eventually managed to speak._

"Its my fault, I failed yesterday, you were in pain at the shrine, and I failed to help you today."

"Lyn look at me...Yesterday, had nothing to do with my outburst today."

"Mark you don't need to lie-"

"I'm not lying, I have had nightmares for a looong time."

"B-but you were in so much pain today."

"Lyn listen to me. Yesterday I made sure you did not kill that bandit out of rage. I needed to give you a reason to fight without hate. I understand exactly what you were feeling, and I couldn't let it consume you. There was no extra pain today because of it. Everything that just happened is my fault, and you do not need to share the burden. You did not fail me today. You left, and that eased my pain one-hundred fold."

"sniff...Mark-"

"There is no need for tears to ruin the lovely smile you have. I will do anything you like today, just please stop crying."

"...okay Mark." _She hugged me, and I returned it. Through my exhaustion I fell asleep in her arms. I woke up hours later on floor to see her sleeping right in front of me. We never let go of each other even in our sleep._

* * *

Kent and Sain looked for answers after they saw I was okay in the morning, but the only response they received was "It was a nightmare."

Sain must have thought he was out of hearing distance and whispered to Kent.

"There is something wrong with Mark, he hasn't said a single thing about himself, and he is clearly hiding something."

"It is not for us to judge him. He probably does not want to talk about it for a good reason."

"Still I'll keep my eye on him."

"He is a tactician, they are trained to scan the area around them at all times, I doubt you will get within 100 ft without him noticing. I hated to eavesdrop, but they wern't exactly quiet

* * *

The rest of the day we traveled and reached the outskirts of Bern. I was very uneasy crossing the border, but their would be no other way to get to Caelin. The view was very disturbing and shocked Lyn.

"This place... It's."

Sain was baffled by the sight as well "The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"_ Lyn hesitated and then enlightened us._

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me.  
They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

I put my hand on her shoulder and let her calm down. She was strong willed, and I would repay her kindness even if it meant I forfeited my life a second time to fight scum.

"I am not running away. I will be back...someday. I'll be stronger...I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"I'll be right by your side, that was our original plan at the beginning anyways."

"When the time comes, bring me with you."

"_Don't forget me, either."_

"Mark, Sain, Kent...I...Thank you."

* * *

About 30 minutes later we reached a town... or you could try to call it that. All the house lacked a real roof, and the survivors of raids were scarred of their own shadow. Two merchs were bothering a very timid girl with purple hair on her Pegasus, and she was obviously very frightened...Why was Bern so infested with low life's?...We were going to get in another fight i just know it.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

"Uh... I...That is, I..."

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

"I... I..."

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!

"Do what you will with me, just...Let her go. Please, I beg of you." A Pegasus was not worth the self sacrifice, these people were monsters,

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

"No, you can't..."

"C'mon! Let's move!"

I spectacle unfolded, and I knew the consequences if we didn't help... It would delay Lyn, but I wouldn't;t let these brutes harm her.

"Lyn, we must help that girl immediately!"

"That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be?...Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Lyn had a friend with a Pegasus?...

"Ah! Lyn?"

"Florina!" What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn! Is it really you? I...I..."

"Come now, no crying!"

"I'm sorry." Kent was intrigued by this new development and tried to confirm our suspicions...while Sain was too busy fixing his hair to notice.

"Milady? You are acquaintances?"

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well...um...When I heard that you had left...I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and...well..." _I did everything I could to hold back a laugh while Kent asked the obvious question._

"Madame...Did your pegasus land on them?"

"Well, I... A little..." The crackling voice of the merchs reminded me the situation, and I focused back on the issue at hand.

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"I told you I was sorry many times over. They won't listen..." _Lyn was there to help her friend who was sobbing over her guilt._

"Don't cry. It's all right."

"Lyn..."

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us-by force if need be!" …...Can we go a day without fighting bandits?_ A chance to sleep in a warm soft bed without a sword in-front of me sounds so much better._

"Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" _Great now I am fighting slavers, even worse than merchs._

"We've got to fight back!"

"Lyn... I..."

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!"

"Listen carefully, We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

Hmm. There is actually enemies that don't have axes... 2 whole archers and 3 swords man along with the 4 very boring ax wielders. I suppose actually I have to think this time. Lets see... villages just above us, Old ruins of a wall to our east that can be used as cover and bottle neck the 9 morons, and an armory.

"Sain attack the archer hiding behind the wall."

"I'm on it"

"...Kent follow him and make sure he doesn't kill himself...Lyn warn the villagers to take there is a swordsman to the north, can you dispatch him."

"...yes...I can."

* * *

"Everyone, stay in the house! I'll go take a look!... Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn. I'm a traveler...There are bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers."

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. These villagers have been kind to me. Let me fight with you. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

Lyn soon came back with a smiling archer with brown hair, and a kick in his step.

"Mark this is Wil, he is an archer and wants to help.

"Nice to meet you, I am the tactician, we have two knights attacking to the west, and they could use your assistance.

"I see I better get over there then."

"What about me?"

"Circle around and flank them with your friend Florina. They will be distracted fighting the trio."

"Right, I'm on it!"

I better check out the armory in the mean time. I shrugged being unable to help in the fight and rode over to the armory. Since I wasn't fighting I stayed on Winston, but I could never fight on my companion when i could actually fight... It just wasn't my fighting style. Once I entered the armory I was gravely disappointed.

"...Is this all you have?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't get customers that ask for silver very often...or for any weapons above iron for that matter.

"I thought this was an armory of Bern's empire... Very well, I'll take this, this, and that."

"Its 2360 fo-"_ I threw him a a bag that jingled the entire flight to the counter and went over to grab the new equipment_

"Keep the change."

* * *

I stepped outside, to see the battle was going quicker than I expected.

Lyn was already dealing with the leader, and the remaining two bandits were running for the hills.

This time it was Florina with her spear taking the space that once occupied the man's lungs. Today was full of surprises.

"Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

Sain was hurt in the arm from an arrow, but he was more bothered by the lecture from his companion on 'paying attention.' I did my best to hide the weapons I bought, but two wooden sticks coming out from the back of my cloak would be a sight that would spark suspicion. Once I finally caught up, Lyn was already speaking."

"That's finally taken care of."

"Lyn!"

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training."

"Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wanted to talk to you before I set out."

"But when I went to Sacae,"

"I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."

"You were worried for me?...Thank you, but I'm more worried about you...Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men. I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

I know, I know...It's just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just...work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up...

Florina...Don't cry...

Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!

""Sain!"" Kent, and I tried to stop him

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?"

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!

"Lyndis?... Um, Lyn?... Mercenaries?" Lyn tried to help explain.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right (for once). Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?...I would be so...so happy!"

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Note to self... glue Sain's mouth shut.

* * *

With the attention off of Florina and replaced with the archer, he responded with...

So...Is it really all right if I travel with you?

Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil.

Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm...at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!

"Lyndis's Legion?.. This is getting stranger with every day."

I laughed realizing how strange the past weeks has been. Though it did have a nice ring to it. Oh that reminds me.

Sain, Kent,and Florina, I picked up something for you.

"Oooooo a gift what is it?"

"Sir?"

"...you...didn't...have to."

I gave Kent the only steel sword in the region to replace his iron, Florina a Javelin, and an iron lance for stronger foes that could ignore slim lances, and Sain...I gave him a toy sword I bought off of the nearest six-year-old.

* * *

Mark continues to draw more questions than answers, but how long can he hide his past?

And please comment, my hardest critic is my greatest ally to improve the story.


	7. Chapter 4: Castle Crashers

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem. Sigh

This story does not involve FE 6 in any shape, color. Element,volume, binary code, proton, or form

Chapter 4: Castle Crashers

"_Friends are as companions on a journey, who ought to aid each other to persevere in the road to a happier life"__-Pythagoras_

* * *

Florina, and Kent liked the gifts, but wondered why I went through the trouble.

"I had to do something other than just watch the battle, and at least I could be of some meager assistance." Sain was not very thrilled, and had some questions...some people just can't take a joke.

"What if more bandits appeared while you were shopping?"

"There were no more bandits, and everyone had the momentum and skill to face any surprise the enemy could of thrown at them...(looking at Sain's arm) well, almost everybody."

"They could of been hiding in an ambush for us and we would never know!"

"Nonsense, I would have warned you if their were ambushers."

"How would you know they were there Mr. Tactician?" His tone was annoying enough, but his pride had been wounded from the arrow, I ignored it and responded.

"It's hard to explain, but I can... Well, I can "see" things."

"Hmm? I don't understand. How can you see enemies behind walls, it's not possible."

"Well ...I can't actually SEE them per-say , Its...instinctive. It's a gift I have had since I was a child actually. All it takes is a glance at the enemy, the terrain, and my other senses. If a bird is hastily flying away from his perch on the wall, something must have disturbed it. Even the air can tell a tale."

"And you are trying to tell me you do all of this while charging at the front?"

"I'm not going to force you to believe it, but it is the truth, and when I am fighting with a sword in hand my senses are heightened even more"

"Bah, getting answers out of you is like pulling teeth." _Lyn was nice enough to support me, while the rest were in confusion over my talents._

"I believe it Mark, my tribe relied a lot on instincts too, and it's how I found you."

* * *

My only comfort traveling on this beaten dirt road was knowing that we were not staying in Bern for any length in time. I did not talk very much that afternoon as I was looking for any sign of trouble. Florina spent the whole time talking to her best friend. Wil was in high spirits and would talk the ear off of anyone who would listen to him...(me). Kent was talking to Sain and then arguing with him, it varied depending on the conversation, but i did notice him stare at Florina a couple times. When the sun was starting to set we reached an old outpost that satisfied Wil's tastes.

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" Once again...Sain was the first to complain.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!" _It was true, the outpost had seen better days, but the walls were mostly intact, and provided a better defensive position than anywhere else._

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us Sain." Everyone ignored him as Lyn inspected the place.

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Kent stopped the thousand jokes running trough my head, and broke the silence

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch for the Ganelon bandits pursing us."

"Ah, alas..." I always gave him a hard time and we needed to fix our issues, but I couldn't resist.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your new sword will come in very handy.

"Ha Ha, very funny Mark."

* * *

We settled inside, and prepared to make camp when a voice came from behind one of the walls next to Lyn.

"Your pardon, milady..."

"Who's there?"

"I...Forgive my intrusion...My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here...Ah! Ow..."

"Are you all right?"

"Hm?"

"Your leg..."

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness...I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my husband...I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried...Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but...His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" It was a picture of a man with the classic military haircut, and rough features. You could tell he fought with an ax just by looking at him.

I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him.

"I see...If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise."

Lyn and I continued to talk with Natalie for a little bit to make sure she would be okay, but an idea had struck me.

"I'm sorry we can't look for him, but I can at least help another way. Just promise you won't open it until you return home." I took a small pouch out of my cloak, tied it as tight as I could, and then handed it to her.

"...sure I promise."

Lyn recognized the pouch, and smiled knowing what I was doing. "Don't worry Natalie, I'm sure Dorcas will come back soon, and everything will be alright." _Now that I think about it, I never did see what Lyn bought with the gold I gave her. Oh well it was no big deal._

* * *

Just before dusk, Sain was running over our way and that was never a good sign.

"Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

"What...They are here already?!"

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls...Mark we must protect Natalie from the bandits."

The castle was a huge defensive advantage with only 2 ways inside...3 if you counted a fragile wall. Hmm, most of them should funnel from the south, and a few will flank on both sides. Anyone in our group could switch from one entrance to another within seconds. The enemy would be forced to funnel all of its men through tight spaces, and 'try' their best against us.

"Sain, Kent, block the main entrance, let no one through...Wil provide cover, but help Florina defend that fragile wall over to your west once the bandits try to break through it... Lyn I'll meet you over at the other entrance to the east." _One bandit was already down and out with a bad case of a trauma from an arrow in his rib cage...20 more to go._

It took a minute, but I finally limped over to Lyn.

"Mark! The fighter over there...Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband?

"That's him, we must warn him of what he is doing."

...

"You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

"...How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money..."

"For gold? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What!? Natalie's...She's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

"No, I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes...And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

"Thank you!...This is Mark our strategist."

"So you're their tactician...I'll use my axes and fight alongside you. Direct me as you will."

"Right, a green knight is probably in need of help right now... head to the main entrance, and make sure he doesn't kill himself."

The battle was going well in close quarters. The wall did fall, and the bandits tried to to enter only to be greeted by arrows and spears. For once Sain was holding his own, and the horde could not gain any ground. This was definitely the first battle that needed proper tactics or else trouble would have been knocking. Defending made things easier, but Kent, and Will received minor cuts and gashes from the frenzy. Nearing severe fatigue on both sides, the bandits finally stopped coming, and we could make a counter assault. I sent Lyn, Florina, and Dorcas to take care of the final four, and made certain no other bandits were coming. The ax cut the neck of the leader, and the blood came rushing forth. Dorcas' contract with the bandits was terminated. There was only one problem...this bitter battlefield is where we are sleeping tonight...

* * *

"Natalie! Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?"

"I was worried about you. Please, don't worry any more about my leg. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!"

"I'm sorry. I must have lost my head."

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

"Well, I...I spoke with I... I've been invited to join your group."

"But we're going to Lycia..."

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife...I owe you."

"Dorcas..."

"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband."

* * *

We cleared the bodies away from our tents. Kent, and Sain had the unfortunate duty of sentries for the night.

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily Milady."

"Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?"

"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

"Let me warn you...If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"

"If there's anything suspicious, I'll take care of it. Rest assured Milady."

"Really? Well, good night then. See you tomorrow."

"Ha! No one ever trusts me..."

* * *

I was just about to fall asleep in the tent when...

"Mark..." Lyn's voice was the only thing that would stop me from falling asleep that second.

"Hmm?"

"It was very generous to give money to Natalie."

"Oh, right, I hope it is enough, prices have risen on staves and salves since I last broke my leg."

"You seem to have a record of getting hurt."

"Heh, I suppose, but I could always shake it off...I still can't imagine how bad I looked when you found me."

"It was...bad. I honestly don't see how you can endure the pain just to travel with us...Mark, if it gets to bad you don't have to stay with us."

"Nonsense, we are bound to get in more fights and someone needs to watch over Sain."

"Heh, thanks Mark, it means a lot."

"It's no trouble...Good night Lyn."

"...Good night."

* * *

"_It is a good thing to be rich, and it is a good thing to be strong, but it is a better thing to be loved of many friends." ~Euripides  
_

Mark seems to be preoccupied with the past, but refuses to talk about it. What is it that he has done since he was 12? Where is his money coming from? Why doesn't Mark ever say the name of his attackers? Why are there two quotes? Why does Sain sleep with a teddy bear? It's all so confusing! I blame the writer.

Review, follow, favorite, laugh, threaten my life, destroy my computer, or enjoy a nice sip o tea. I don't care as long as you enjoy your day.


	8. Chapter 5: Honor

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fire Emblem...

This story does not involve FE 6 in any shape, color, element, volume, binary code, or gelatinous form,

* * *

Chapter 5: Honor

"_**A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart." Heather Pryor **_

"_Some one will stop you!" Quiet, your words mean nothing. We are everywhere, we see everything. Who can stop us? Mark! …...MARK!_

"Mark! wake up! Your having another nightmare!"

"Hunh?... what?...what time is it?" I knew the answer, but prayed it wasn't.

"Your awake!...its around 6, …...you were muttering in your sleep again."

"Ugh, sorry to wake you."

"Mark!...Something is wrong..I-"

"I know you have a hundred questions, and yes my nightmares do involve why I am so hurt."

"I...I understand that you don't want to talk about it...but this is tearing you apart!"

"It's a long story, and you have enough problems as it is."

"But Mark...You're helping me get through it! I don't even know what I would be doing without you...and the legion! You listened to my burdens and lightened them, but you are constantly in terror every time you sleep." Lyn must have worried about me for longer than my...outburst.

"Sigh, It's my burden to bear, the last thing I want is for someone to help me with it."

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

"I am not...I just can't risk anyone else getting involved."

"Are you in trouble with the law?

"No...I would never do anything like that, …..you see... its...well its complicated."

"Then why are you helping me if you have such heavy problems?"

"I want to see you reach Caelin safely, knowing I could help someone else is a good enough reason." I was well aware of the irony in the statement, but I wouldn't lie to her.

"You risk your life for me, why can't I risk mine for you. If this knowledge is so deadly... I can risk It to help you!"

"What good would it do if we both died because of it, and failed to carry out either of our goals ...I'm sorry Lyn, but I can't talk about it until it's over. I will bear the pain so no one else gets hurt."

"Then I'm sorry Mark...I...I can't travel with you knowing that I would make your troubles even worse!

"Lyn!" I felt an arrow in my back again. Stupid Stupid Stupid. Why can't I lie to her and make this easier for both of us...No I will never run from my problems just to make it easier.

"You are always in pain, and if you just stayed in one spot and not worried about me you wouldn't feel so much pain."

"Lyn, I already told you that the pain is my fault, and mine alone."

"You nearly killed yourself just so that I wouldn't attack someone with anger!"

"I had my reasons!"

"I...I suppose you always do Mark, but I have mine too...I can't let you take my burdens AND yours alone. Take care of yourself Mark, I'll mis...I hope you will find what you are looking for.

"Lyn! I can handle it!

"Please don't make this harder Mark. I don't want you to leave, but I can't let you die for me, I just can't!"

"Sigh...very well, just tell everyone else that I...say whatever you like." I didn't need to pack since everything was always in my cloak. I left the tent, and climbed unto Winston, he didn't want to leave either, and it took some time, but he understood I had to go just the same." The agony inside was so strong I nearly fell off Winston, but I held on. I didn't need to look back. I could feel her eyes piercing the back of my head the whole time, and it only ended when I was out of sight.

* * *

"I've never seen Lady Lyndis this depressed before, she hasn't said five words all day."

"Indeed, and with Mark leaving without a word."

"I told you we shouldn't trust him Kent!"

"There was not a single thing he did that was untrustworthy Sain. You remember Natalie?

"Yeah, from yesterday...what about her?"

"He gave her 2500 gold pieces."

"What!?"

"When Dorcas came back he was looking everywhere for Mark, his wife opened the bag Mark gave her at the house. He said that her leg would be fixed within a week."

"Thats-...where does he get all his money though? He must be a thief that's it!"

"SAIN SHUT UP!"

"Y-yes Lady Lyndis my apologies."

"Psst Kent, I think Lyn and Mark had a fight."

"It is not our place to give such gossip Sain.

"I know! That's the 10th time you have told me today!

* * *

"Milady, We've almost reached the Lycian border."

"…..."

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!"

"What? Not again! They're still after us? said Wil"

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily! You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

"Cheeky little girl, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!"

* * *

"Oooh... We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path."

"What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?"

"I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort..."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia..."

"Yes, and I'm that priestess."

"Frail? You? Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company. I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?"

"NO! You're MY escort, Erk! MINE! You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at."

"I believe that's my line. And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."

"What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy! Hm? Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!"

"Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this. Hoo..."

"Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits... It's a young girl!"

"Fool! Keep your voice down!"

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?"

"Hm?"

"Gyaaa! I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!"

"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Erk! Help me!"

"So...loud... Serra! Behind me! You there! See if you can match me! "

* * *

"That scream... Look! someone's over there!"

'What shall we do Milady?

"Mar...I'll go talk to them...everyone else...attack the bandits.

"okayy...At once Milady!

...

Um, excuse me... Hello?

Hm?

Why are you fighting these bandits?

... It just happened.

That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?

Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more.

But...if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?

That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these people.

But I... Fine!

My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk.

* * *

"Kent...I am no tactician, but I am pretty sure we are fighting wrong. Everyone is fighting away from each other, and Lyn is waay to far ahead of us. I cant even see her will all these trees in the way."

"Everything does seem to be disorganized, I fear way may lose someone."

"Kent, Sain, Erk over here!"

"What is it Wil?"

"We need to take to the North East and prevent the bandits from cornering Lyn!

"What!?...Of course we are coming at once!

* * *

Lyn continued through the mountains to the other side to see 2 bandits and the leader surrounding her

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits!"

A sword pierced through the back of one of the imbeciles, and Lyn, took care of the other...before she could turn around, she was then pushed out of the way from an oncoming ax. She recovered and finished the distracted commander before he could figure out what was going on.

"Blaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum..."

"Mark!"

"...Hey Lyn...I don't suppose you have a vulnerary lying around." The leader had hit my good leg and nearly reached the bone. I shutter to think how far it would have went in without my leg pocket full of gold taking the brunt of the force. All I could think was, I hope I remember how to sew before I passed out.

* * *

"H... is he?"

"I …... never...hurt in all my life! …...I have …...s all by myself!

"We will pay …... it, but please... help him!"

"Ah …... praise will be... fine, after …... very generous person.

"..."

"Hey he's waking up! Fear not, I the regal Serra have been mending your numerous injuries."

"Ugh...Thank you Madame Serra."

"You hear that Erk, he called me madame! Why don't you ever call me madame?!

"….."

"Mark!"

"Lyn?"

"Mark how did-"

"Silence, my patient needs rest!"

"Heh, I'm fine Madame Serra, I only passed out because of my leg."

"Your leg is the least of your worries, I have worked day and night on your injuries."

"Its been five minutes."

"Quiet Erk!"

* * *

It took the whole day, but I was finally healed so I could walk again...the rest of my injuries would take a few more days though . We were all gathered around the campsite fire.

"I never left"

"But we never saw-"

"I was following about three-four hundred feet away in the woods, and when I saw the bandits I warned Wil and rushed over to Lyn"

"Why?"

"I never run from my responsibilities."

"then why did you-"

"My past was more of a hindrance to the mission then necessary. Therefore I removed that factor, and continued the quest in the shadows." I gave a warm smile to Lyn, and left the 'I was asked to leave part out of it.'

"Your leaving something out Mark, you always do!"

"Sain, I have not dodge a single question, I give my answers-."

"Enough Sain, he has had a hard day...we all have."

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to let us know before you take such major assumptions again."

"Of course Kent, I promise there will be nothing like this in the future."

"Very good."

"Now I have had enough excitement for one day, Lyn I believe I owe you an apology for worrying, and would seek it in private.

"...of course I'll meet you at the tent."

* * *

"I'm sorry Mark...I was being childish earlier today, I never should-" She was in tears

"No, it was my fault...I have hid my past, and I am aware of the chaos I have caused. You have been so worried about me, and I never let you help...I...I never had anyone care about me before...this is a new experience."

"What! No one has ever cared about you?!"

"Like I said, my dad was very distant...even though he loved me... I never knew until I found out he sold his freedom for me."

"Mark you don't have to tell me."

"No...I do...you shouldn't have to guess at my past,...and you want to help me...I spent too much time caring for others that I forgot to let people return the favor."

* * *

…...

Story time


	9. Chapter 6: Revealings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem...Fire Emblem owns me

Whats FE 6? It doesn't exist in this alternate universe.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revealings

_Whenever I think of the past, it brings back so many memories. _**Steven Wright**

"I still have the note that my father gave me 8 years ago..." I handed her a folded up and fragile piece of paper.

_Son,we have had to travel across the whole continent just to find food, and I failed to let you be a child. I am sorry but my new job does not permit you to follow. A couple servants of your new family are to pick you up shortly. Be a good boy and listen to everything they say. They will make your dreams of being a knight come true. I know you will make me proud._

"That is the last thing I ever heard from my father."

"Mark...I was talking about my family and my tribe the whole time we traveled."

"It's fine, I enjoyed your stories...and I learned what a family was like. It was comforting to listen to, and it brought back a smile to your face whenever you talked about them."

"Mark.."

"Now where was I? Oh right, how my new family found me. I was always playing outside and talking to myself out loud. So when their Head knight happen to pass by he ease-dropped on my detailed conversations. I heard he listened for an hour watching my fun game of wits...against myself. When I was done, I headed back to camp for a small dinner, and he followed me. I remember that day perfectly, A genuine knight, my idol was talking to me. He wanted to know how old I was, where I learned these things, how often I played games like this.

"Sir, I just turned 12 today, and I have been training for 8 years to be a knight. I train every day to be one, but I was just playing a game back there. Honest, that was not my best sword play! I swear upon it with my life."

"Do not swear upon something you are not willing to give."

"Sir, the code tells use that our word means everything! If I was afraid to die for my promises then I would never be a knight! A Knight must protect those who cannot, and defend their liege with their last breath. It is the greatest honor to become a knight, and requires dedication, perseverance, strength, sacrifice, and honor."

He continued to ask me questions on knighthood, but he asked more about tactics than anything else.

I handed Lyn another piece of paper, this one was sturdier, and looked like it was almost brand new.

"_This boy has knowledge of war better than half of our finest soldiers! We must enlist him into our barracks and train him to be the greatest Knight Etruria has ever known! There is no cost too high to __get him into our army. _

"Mark! This is signed by General Pershing...one of the most renowned knights of Etruria!"

"It was a surprise too when he finally told me his name, I seem to have a bad habit of passing out...When I woke up I heard him say something to my farther before leaving. The General left camp and smiled at me, he gave me my first real sword...I have used it in every battle with the your legion so far. The next day my farther said he was going to do something he said he would never do, and gave me a hug."

"So you joined the army at 12?

"Ha Ha, you have to be at least 16 to join the army in Etruria. That note was sent to my new family. Duke and Duchess Darnell ... The richest family in all of Etruria. Rags to riches you might say."

I then handed her the Crest of Darnell plated in pure rubies.

"Mark...so this is why you have money"

"No, the money I earned honorably. I do have a few jewels from the estate, but they are just mementos of my training, and I would never sell them."

"Mark...so this is...but..."

"Heh, I know it's a lot to take in. They adopted me, and gave me their last name. I was their son to show off. If I studied all day, and listened to my mentors I would be rewarded. If I ever spoke back or questioned my new parents I was to be severely punished. It was very rare that I was punished, and on some days General Pershing even visited to see my progress. For the next 4 years I studied and sparred 16 hours a day to be the greatest knight and tactician the world has ever known. I would make my real father proud!"

"16 hours! You never let me go past 3!"

"Lyn...I sacrificed everything to be a knight. I had no friends no real family, and no time to myself. My life was the code of the knight. I later learned in the army of the childhood I lost listening to the new recruits...You...y-you were my first friend."

"Mark...come here. please"

She held on as tight as should could.. I found it difficult to breathe, but that could be ignored. What mattered was for once in my life, there was no thinking about what was next. I could just enjoy the moment."

* * *

I spent the morning in a makeshift infirmary, or as Serra called it, the Master's Auxiliary Superior Hospital.

"Thanks madame I feel better." Although she did not deserve the title, I am forced to treat nobles with utmost respect.

"I can't promise the scars will ever go away but there is a chance. Erk! Fetch me my staff"

Outside the M*A*S*H unit, I felt the brush of cold fresh air with no serious pain protesting."

"Ah, finally I can fight again, I can help with more than just tell people where to go." Wil happened to overhear me, and replied.

"Mark, I have seen and heard your tactics, they have kept most of us out of Serra's...Hospital."

"Regardless, I am another piece on the board, and it can help our entire position." Sain had been eavesdropping on the conversation and decided to make himself known.

"So what are you Mark...the pawn or the king?

"Ha Sain, very funny, but if you must know I am the knight."

"How so that you take my piece?"

"I am not afraid to cross enemy lines, I can reach most areas that need to be secured, and when the enemy is in a rush I am the unknown factor."

"You seem very confident for a man who was half dead."

"True, They are but mere words with no proof, but I shall earn them."

* * *

Our pace has picked up since my recovery, we could travel a few miles further a day, I could have made it further when I was hurt, but it was always Lyn protesting when I looked weary. A new city was peeking in the horizon, and it confirmed that we were indeed in Lycia now.

"What city is this?" I had been here before so I knew the city just by looking at it.

"Araphen. Only Ostia is known to have a more populous metropolis in Lycia."

"It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Kent?"

"He said he was going ahead to the castle, but... Ah, here he comes now."

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?"

"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength. If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far."

"Don't be silly. The journey is a new experience that brought us all together." Something was wrong, and I immediately yelled when I knew what it was.

"Lyn! Look out!

"Huh?" An assassin charged Lyn, I drew my sword. I not only intercepted the assassin, but sliced through his sword in two, and delivered a painless death.

An archer was approaching us, but he was on horse and did not draw his weapon.

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading.

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

I see... All right then, we'll help you.

Why?

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."

"It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go. I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

* * *

The battlements were ablaze, and the castle was in disrepair. We needed to hurry or their would be nothing left to save. Rath was giving critical information to how we would stop the madness.

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway..." Lyn's eyes rose in surprise of a new way to enter.

"Secret passageway?"

"An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."

"Head through the passage to the throne room... and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, can you drive the enemy from the castle?"

"Mmm... If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open. But the doors to the barracks are locked. So opening those doors is our first objective."

"What shall we do, Mark? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys..." I k

"Everyone be careful and protect the village We don't know what to expect inside the barracks So be on your guard!" Wil, Rath deal with the two pikemen headed this way, and search their bodies for keys...Lyn, there is a man in the house to the north, and he might be able to help us...Sain! Stop staring at the town women and focus."

* * *

Things would get complicated with him around, but we had no other choice. Lyn entered the house, as I tried to find a reason their was no resistance from the enemy...or more troops for that matter.

"Hey, you! Can I talk to you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to commission my services?"

"I've no need for a thief."

"Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

"What? How did you know about-"

"Bulls-eye!"

"..."

"Don't be mad. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

"I do need those doors opened... OK. You're hired. Why did you choose to ally yourself with me?"

"Hm? I was watching from above, and I must talk to one of your comrades"

"You're so odd."

...

Pardon! You're Mark, right? I'm Matthew.

"Nice to see you again Matthew. We can talk later, but I need a few doors unlocked."

"Right."

"Oh and Matthew you can open any chest you find."

"Yay! Treasure time! Treasure time!"

…...

He opened the doors, and we found five soldiers in total...most were recent recruits. The battle was over before it even began. This was the most pathetic band of soldiers I have ever seen in my life...just as poorly defended as last time I was here. Every enemy soldier was dead within seconds of battle against anyone in the group. Only the leader seemed to have any experience in war before... but once we exploited the weakness of his armor around the neck the 'skirmish' was over."

"Here it is, Mark! The hidden passageway! Good work! We'll let Rath take over from here."

* * *

Once we heard that the castle was secure, and the fire we doused we then proceeded to meet the Marquess.

"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!"

"Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

"Hm? Who are you?"

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well."

"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's- Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl...Now. Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

"That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

"My-My apologies..."

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer." Kent was horrified at this statement

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

"... Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... What do you mean?"

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?!"I let it out...he had a history of hatred hovering over Sacaen people, and he made it clear, so I shared my opinion as well."

"You narcissistic, prejudiced, loathsome, Bastard!"

"I know you...Mark right? Funny, anyone else and I would call the guards upon. Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel? ... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"I understand. Mark, Kent, Sain, we take our leave at once."

"Milady Lyndis! We-"

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage."

* * *

We stormed out of the castle, Sain was congratulating Lyn, and even respected me for once, but Kent was in a daze, and soon saught Lyn's favor.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account."

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that. Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis..."

"The marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..."

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

"I'm counting on you, Kent."

"I'm with you, too!"

"Thank you, Sain."

…...

"Mark... Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

"Don't worry Lyn, we will save your grandfather, I swear my life upon it."

* * *

"Rath! What is it? What are you-"

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really? Rath... I thank you."

* * *

It was almost sunset, we set up camp and discussed the plan. As always Sain was making sure I didn't do anything suspicious.

"I've traveled this way before, I know a shortcut."

"Excuse me Mark, But we live in Lycia, what makes you think that's the best way?

"Because Sain, I was born in Lycia, as well."

"What?...wait a minute that Marquess knew you too...he didn't even hold a grudge when you shouted at him."

"What can I say, my reputation proceeds me."

"You will have to tell me of your reputation."

"Of course Sain, once you stop spying on me I will be glad to attend share and tell...Now Kent, do you agree this is the best way?"

"It does seem to hold the quickest way, and I believe I remember this path from ages ago."

"Lyn?"

"Sound like our best option Mark, we shall go as soon as it's dawn.

"Very good."

* * *

Matthew and I went into the forest while the rest listened to Serra explaining her importance to the whole world, except Florina and Lyn who were having their own conversation.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was, Lyn saved me."

"I see, that explains why you are here, but not what happened to you."

"Even you don't know about them?"

"Must be tough to take you out of action...So you haven't told them?"

"I've told Lyn my story up until my 16th birthday, and the rest just know me as an aspiring tactician. It's better this way, and at least know one will stare...as much."

"I see, well out of respect I shall play along."

"Thanks, I'll never forget the first time I caught you spying from my window."

"Heh, those were the fun days."

"We should head back before we are missed master spy...I mean thief.

"Indeed, after you Knight-Commander Darnell...I mean commoner."

* * *

Who would of guessed! Matthew is a spy! Oh, and he appears to know Mark somehow.

Also in context, A knight does not have to be the classic FE spear-man with 50lbs of armor...Mark is a swordsmen that does not use Winston, but remains on-foot, and he is not a myrmidon. You will see why later.


	10. Chapter 7: Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem...Fire Emblem owns the world

* * *

Obviously, 7 came before 6 so I don't know what your talking about.

Side note to returning viewers prior to 8/16/13* Thanks to your feedback and suggestions, I made the previous 9 chapters easier to read, and more detailed. Most chapters had about 300-400 words added, and I will continue to work on improving the quality of the story. Thank you for your help and I look forward to more suggestions...If you are a new viewer, thanks for reading, and ignore everything I just wrote.

Chapter 7: Foreshadowing

_Whatever you do may seem insignificant to you, but it is most important that you do it._-Gandhi

After my reminiscing with Matthew I returned to camp and entered my tent. Lyn was already inside.

"Mark, where did you go?"

"Hmm? Oh right, I was speaking to Matthew."

"I see..."

"Something troubling you?"

"No...I don't want to share my burdens with you."

"Haha very funny, but how may I be of assistance?

"Oh I am just thinking."

"About?"

"What if Araphen was right about my grandfather...What if he doesn't want to see me since I'm Sacaen..."

"Ah Lyn, you have nothing to worry about. He wouldn't have sent his knights across Sacae if he didn't want to see you."

"But..."

"Lyn I may not be an expert at this, but he is part of your family, and nothing will stop him from seeing that. The only thing you need to worry about is showing your radiant smile."

"...Thanks Mark, you always help me feel better, I just wish I could do the same."

"Lyn, you help me more than you realize, just seeing you happy helps."

"Mark your going to have to do something about that sunburn on your cheeks."

"Erm...yeah …...good night!

With a smile and a laugh she made my sunburn even worse. "Good night."

At least we will leave before six... so no nightmares tonight, I can get some sleep... if I could ever stop staring at that face. Control yourself Mark!

* * *

Dawn was about to approach so I dragged myself out of bed. I left the tent to wake up Winston. I was about to feed him when I noticed...my horse had a new pair of horseshoes, and my chore of gathering water for today's journey was already completed. Someone also just slipped an apple into my hand...

"Dorcas? What are you doing?"

"Why I am helping you sir... I must repay you for your loan."

"Dorcas! Thank you, but you didn't need to do any of that.

"Nonsense I will do anything that you require sir."

"I don't need anything, and it was no trouble."

"There must be something I can give in return."

"Dorcas there is a saying where I come from. 'Never expect a loan to a friend to be paid back if you want to keep that friend'. (Bryant H. McGill) More importantly it was never a loan in the first place, it was a gift. Just promise you will come out of this alive, and you don't need to worry about anything."

"But sir! That was more money then I've made in my-"

"I help anyone in need, just as you would help me if you could and I was in the same situation. Now stop trying to pay a debt you do not have. Focus on your wife and your life. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Y-yes sir."

A couple of hours later the path changed from dirt to cobblestone, and we were reaching another domain of Lycia.

"Where are we Mark?"

"This is Kathelet, we'll cross into Caelin soon afterwords. From here, I'd say we're about 4-5 days' ride to Castle Caelin.

"five days..."

"Pardon me, but..." A small child with greenish-blue hair and a flute in hand was deeply worried about something.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?" ...What would a child want with soldiers?

"And if we are?"

"I need your help!" Kent was cautious about the child even though he was unarmed.

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child."

"I know. Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"

"There's no time! Ninian's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

"Your sister? Did you say your sister's been taken?

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian."

"Kent, I... I want to help this child. I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home! Will you lead us to the men who've done this?"

"Uh huh. They're really tough, so be careful."

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Mark?"

"Of course, they wont even slow us down." A shaman was coming our way...A Shaman?!

"Heh heh heh... Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now." They were after the boy too, what could they possibly want with two kids?

"No! Let Ninian go!"

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!"

Lyn interfered and stopped the shaman from casting, and sparred the child. He was obviously surprised to find his spell book ripped in half.

"Huh? Who do you think you are? "

"Let the boy's sister go."

"Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Stupid girl... You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!" ...He retreated back to a safer position and pulled out a second spell book...of course nothing is ever simple.

* * *

Everything was getting more complicated by the second.

"I see we're facing shaman, Mark. I've heard that practitioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful... What!? Who are you?" A holy caster of light followed us as well.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you."

"Your robes... They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes... Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius." A monk? …Lucius is a guy. He really should think about cutting his blonde hair...and exercising..."

"Do you have business with us?"

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was...unpleasant. May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little."

"Of course."

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you."

….

Okay if all the surprises are out of the way, then maybe we can get to the objective. I ran the analysis through my head, and saw the only people who could get to the head honcho were people who could fly over mountains...everyone else needed to go around 270 degrees, and take on the group in a direct attack. Two streams would need to be crossed, and the area was littered with archers and arcane users that would try to rain hell from above. "Winston one of these days I will have to teach you how to fly." I descended off my horse, started barking orders, and prepared for the battle.

"Lyn, ride with Florina across the mountains and flank their rear guard. Lucius, Wil, Dorcas, and Erk, take care of the shaman and snipers over by the mountains. Everyone else follow me. I'll take point."

The battle pursued. I knew Florina could withstand any magic that came their way so Lyn was safe.

"Sain watch out for that disarming spell!"

"Hunh?" His sword went flying into the sky.

Figuring Sain was going to stay put... I moved forward with the army behind me. I attacked the strongest enemy, a mage with a lightning spell, and continued behind enemy lines. Everyone else cleaned up what was left behind. The enemy tried to put up a fight, but they were not expecting such a force, and the leadership was gone. Lyn had already taken care of the commander, and the rest of the enemies were in a panic. They were defeated within 10 minutes, and the only thing left was to make sure the sister of Nils would be okay. However, one of the shaman was playing dead, his wounds were grave, but not fatal. Sain approached the conjuror to mock his profession...The dark wizard immediately sprang to life with a ritual dagger in hand. A piece of wood entered a serious wound near the heart. The sorcerer fell back, and did not get back up. He died the most humiliating death in all of history...He was killed by Sain...with a wooden toy sword.

"Hah that was too easy, perchance the illuminating damsels saw my courageous act as I unmasked the trickster." He was panting heavily and his face was pale. I had to remind him about his lost equipment before he risked fainting

"Perchance you will go back into the field and find your iron sword, or will my gift suffice?"

"Er, right, excuse me fair maidens, I have to recover a blade that was thrown and contorted from my extremity as I conflicted five vicious behemoths."

"If you could only pay attention as much as you speak through your other extremity."

* * *

Matthew was visiting a nearby house during the whole episode.

"Huh? Milord! What brings you here?"

"Ah, Matthew. Eliwood and I are here for our monthly bout."

"You're still testing one another's fighting prowess, eh? It's a solid friendship you two share, that you can practice so faithfully."

"If you don't sharpen your blade, you lose your edge. So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Milord Uther was curious about the succession issue here."

"Oh, the long-lost granddaughter thing, right? So, which way does my brother lean?"

"By my assessment, he will back the granddaughter's claim. The marquess's brother, Lundgren, is too ambitious by far. Left alone, we might wake to find him at Ostia's door before long."

"Sound advice, I think."

"My return to Ostia is going to be delayed a bit. Would you mind letting Lord Uther know?"

"What, so the marquess's brother is now your personal messenger?"

"You always did have a good sense of humor, milord. Don't forget my message!"

"What impudence!...Eliwood's late. I wonder what's keeping him... ...Starting to think my axe'll rust over before he finds his way here."

* * *

Everyone entered the castle where the leader was defending (except for Sain of course) Lyn was worried and we had not seen any sign of a girl yet.

"Nils! Where's your sister?"

"Ninian! Ninian... She's not here. Why? Where could she be?" It appears that Matthew was not the only one to visit a house as Kent gave some disturbing information.

"Milady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south."

"The boy's dear sister... They must have her! Come! We must give chase!"

"But... But... We won't make it! What if they've already..." This day was getting weirder, and weirder by the second. Another man was entering the castle behind us and he was holding something.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" A Red haired man who was clearly related to royalty with his attire was holding a sleeping girl. Nil's instantly raced over to his sister.

"Ninian! Ninian!"

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness."I had never seen such a strange girl. She shared the same hair as her brother. Ice blue with a tint of green, and her hair reached well below her shoulders. She had the face of a child but seemed to carry a presence of a much older generation. All you could see was her face and arms. Her dress reached down and covered her down to her feet, and was a shade lighter then her hair color. Lyn asked the questions we all wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess...She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"The lord himself was wearing a royal blue cloak of Pherae with the same colored blue cape, and a red interior.

"No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae... I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?"

….

"And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..."

"No. I do believe you. At first glance, what I saw was a daughter of the plains-folk. Now I can see it. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?"

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood... Thank you." He then turned his attention towards me.

"Mark."

"Sir?"

"I am glad to see you recovered, but how did you get so seriously hurt?"

"You will have to pardon me noble sir, but I dare not let anyone risk getting hurt because of what happened. I assure you there was no foul play on my part, and that Lyn will be safe with my company."

"...I see...Mark? Have we met before?"

"No, I would remember someone such as yourself."

"Hmm?"

"You carry a sense of honor and compassion. I would never forget someone with such noble qualities."

"...Thank you...I wish you the best of luck on your endeavors."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ninian! Are you awake?"

"Nils? Is it really you? Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh. These people helped me."

"Who are they?"

"Uh..."

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and we are traveling performers. We are sorry for the trouble we have caused.

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you."

"But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..." She looked like she sprained her ankle and needed to remain off of it for a few days. Nil's must have thought that she could travel by horse and be okay be when he spoke.

"I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"

"I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

"We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our...special talents."

"Special abilities?"

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach." Go figure, I dedicated years of training and testing my abilities to have full alertness of my surroundings, and these two children can just sense it like there was ice cream nearby.

"Truly? That's amazing!"

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

"What do you think Mark, and Kent?"

"Milady, I think leaving them here would cause you more worry than having them travel with us."

"I concur."

"Do you really want to travel with us?"

"Of course!" They were both very excited about it, but Ninian made sure to be courteous and reverent about it. An odd quality for a child to possess in any universe.

"You have our gratitude, milady."

* * *

Night had fallen and after hearing the morale boosting songs of Nil's prowess the only thing left to do was rest and head out at day break. (Thankfully the sun was rising earlier than 6.) I made for my tent, and Lyn followed behind me. I was lost in thought about how bizarre today was when Lyn spoke.

"I'm glad we could help those two sibling today."

"I am too, I shutter to think what those men wanted with them, but at least we can protect them for now."

"Yeah, when that shaman tried to hurt Nils I just sprang into action with more strength then I thought possible."

"Yeah, its instinctive, you do what you can to make sure that person is safe even if it takes every shred of energy in your body."

"Mark, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lyn, what is it?"

"Back in Araphen...when that assassin tried to attack me...you broke his sword into two pieces-.

"I suppose a rush of adrenaline came over me just as it did for you."

"Right...but what's the difference between letting your adrenaline drive your sword, and not your anger?"

"If you want to argue physical difference then you will find none, but...mentally it is another spectrum."

"Hmm?"

"I attacked that man purely to defend you. There would be no way in the world I would let him harm you. There was no anger...or thrill in killing him.

"I see...and back at the shrine...you let me kill Glass, but you made sure it was to defend you...not to kill him."

"Correct, I saw the look in your eye when we were on the field, and immediately planned on making sure you never fought him, and then that idea came rushing into my head...Lyn you are young, other than this adventure you have never seen combat. It's a rush, and if you're not prepared it can take you. You have to fight so others can live or in self-defense. Anything else is bordering upon madness."

"Your only 20, and yet you talk like an elder."

"This year has been …...enlightening."

"Mark...d-did you experience-"

"I fought with pure rage and hate once in my life. It was 7 months ago, I don't want to talk about it, but feeling it was the worst thing that ever happened in my life. It will scar me for the rest of my days, and I will make sure that no one else suffers from that unfathomable feeling. This is why every time we train that I stress patience and awareness of your surroundings."

"_..._..."

"Lyn...when we fight Lundgren...if it is to much...I can deliver the blow."

"Mark...you worry so much about me..."

"This is your adventure Lyn, it is an honor for me to take part in it. With my duty as a knight, I am sworn to protect you...and as your friend, I am here to make sure that you are happy."

"Mark...how can I make you happy then?

"Just show your smile, it lights up a room." Idiot! Why did I say that? Why can't I just shut up and stay out of her way.

"Mark-"

"Good night Lyn, we can talk again tomorrow."

"...Goodnight."

…...She ...s-she is just a friend...just a good friend ….I can't risk a friend getting hurt...she'll …..she'll understand...I hope.

* * *

Chapter 7x is not included, because its only purpose is to get a ring and exp. I will cover relevant side stories though.


	11. Chapter 8: Politics

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem...don't own it...I am going to sulk in a corner now...

The past and present molds the future, not the other way around...even if the future was out before the past...Not related to FE 6.

* * *

Chapter 8: Politics

The next two days were mostly uneventful. Lucius had to explain to Sain that he was a guy, Kent was buried in his maps looking for a quicker route. Erk complained the entire way, but he had Serra to thank for that. Ninian and Nils constantly asked me questions of chivalry, and honor. Wil and Dorcas seemed to be making friends. Matthew always talked about his love for treasure. Rath did….nothing. Florina seemed to talk to Lyn every second I was distracted or out of ear shot...but she was a shy around men so I could understand...I just wish she would stop staring back at me when she talked to Lyn. My curiosity had to remain unanswered as it was unacceptable to eavesdrop as a knight. As for me...I was lost in thought most of the time on the road. People started conversations, and I would indulge them as long as it did not involve my past, but my focus was what's next, and any thing that could attack us along the way. When it was just Lyn and I, we would talk about her grandfather and how I was certain we would make it in time, when she was distracted and worried I would give her advice for combat, and other things to take her mind off of it. Matthew soon disappeared with the promise he would be back, and I reassured the group that it was nothing.

* * *

Our journey was so close to being over. We just had a little more to go.

"Look, Mark! The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way..." Sain was in high spirits knowing the castle was close.

"Lady Lyndis! We can't be very far from the castle now!" Kent decided to clarify

"Milady, By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry."

"Two more days... Hold on, Grandfather. Please..." Florina helped Lyn snap out of her anxiety.

"Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina... You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit!"

There was a light shining in the sky, something reflecting off the sun.

Lyn... Danger approaches...

"What did you say Ni- umph."

Before Nils even spoke I was running towards Lyn. I circled around her, grabbed her at the waist, and fell backwards to soften her fall. The ballistic bolt soon fell a foot away from us where Lyn was standing...He had good aim...I helped her up and shouted

"Ballista!"

"What is a ballista? Siege war-fare was a new experience for everyone but me.

"It's a giant long-ranged bow."

"Is there a way to combat it?"

"They usually have terrible aim, as long as we keep moving, and don't keep the same pace he wont be able to pin us down.

"Right! we better get moving, Mark what are your orders?"

The area was mostly flat terrain, with the ballista covered behind the mountains to the south-east of us, and a river with its bridge guarded by a garrison of cavalry and pikemen further down. A couple of enemies also 'tried' to hide to the east of us by a small town...most likely trying to flank.

"Florina, Serra stay out of the fight, its too dangerous. Dorcas, Wil, Rath, and Kent you are Alpha team...remember that, Lucius, Erk and Sain, head straight east and attack the two magic users hiding by the town, Lyn head for the ballista and I'll be your guard. Alpha! Do not fall more than 15 ft behind Lyn!"

The ballista launched 2 more shots before being dismantled, and both missed wildly. I handled the archer that tried to provide cover fire for the ballista while Lyn set to work. The enemy platoon at the bridge tried to charge us, but was soon greeted by Alpha. For once we were facing capable troops, and the enemy actually showed a competent resistance. However, a barrage of arrows from Wil, and Rath were sufficient to maintain the advantage. Lyn and I soon jumped into the battle on the bridge, and gave the final push. No Calvary could withstands the might of the Mani Katti. The pikemen tried to help with spears in tow but soon found themselves on the ground riddled with arrows. The officer in ironclad armor tried to rally his men, but soon found himself surrounded.

"Lord Lundgren... I've failed you... I pray you hurry...with those reinforcements...you promised."

* * *

Lyn sighed and said "Is it over?" I saw the insignia on his armor that was clearly Caelin, but Kent seemed to identify it even further.

"Yes Milady. I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents...They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them in our regiment...that's our mark... And yet they attacked us without hesitation." Sain found a colorful way to turn the situation around.

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle." Kent didn't look to sure about that.

"I hope you're right Sain." Lyn was also in deep thought, but on another matter.

"...I'm just glad Mark, and Nils were there. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived."

"Mark was already running before I could speak...How did you know?"

"Something metallic was glaring in the sky. It's trajectory was heading for Lyn."

"Uh...what?"

"I could follow the path of the bolt and I knew where it was going." Sain was glaring in disbelief.

"And just why were you looking in the sky in the first place, were you expecting them?"

"I have scanned the terrain ever since we left the shrine a couple of weeks ago. I have to be ready to command at any possible moment. Ambushes usually start with arrows flying, the air is just as hazardous as those mountains."

"You did all this while starring at Lyn?"

""Sain!"" Kent, and Lyn had heard enough, and I am pretty sure my face was bright red."

"Sain, I understand your doubts, but I thought I earned my trust by now, if that's not the case then I shall find a way. However, If you have a problem, it does not need to be in-front of the whole legion." He walked off to let some steam out. Thankfully no one mentioned the latter part of the discussion. Matthew returned a couple of minutes later, and informed of us of our quandary.

* * *

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess..."

"He's being poisoned!?"

"And this someone... Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

"How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

"They are afraid, and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing. That's the truth of it. And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

"Are you saying they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption."

"This is beyond believing."

"The worst news is yet to come. An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. AT least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." That infuriated Kent the most out of anything.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!"

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?"

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her." I then knew the next best option.

"Lyn, your face is proof enough. Araphen knew who you were immediately." But Kent was raining on my parade.

"They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere... We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing." Lyn was even more concerned no then earilier.

"No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself. We must hurry. If not, my grandfather... I must see him! With my last breath if need be." We knew how sensitive the issue was but Matthew urged discretion.

"But we must formulate some manner of plan! Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oath-breakers, after all."

"I've got it! Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!" The plan was sensible enough...but...

"Wait!"

"What is it Mark?"

"If we all travel together it will take more time, and if the Marquess is being poisoned we need to hurry."

"So whats your plan?"

"You and somebody travel on Winston and head for Kathelet. He is the fastest horse on the continent. Lyn, you will reach Eliwood within 14 hours if Winston goes full gallop, and still be protected in case anyone tries to attack you."

"That will save a total of 3 days there and back!"

"I'll take care of the camp while you go with Kent, or anyone else, its your decision."

"You're not going Mark?"

"I am not the most trustworthy companion Lyn. Sain will clearl-"

"You said it was my decision, and _**I **_trust you."

"...Very well, is there anything you need?...it will be a rough ride."

"I'll be fine."

I called Winston and he came over without hesitation. I mounted him in front of the saddle so Lyn would have somewhere to sit, and gave Lyn a hand up.

"Now I can tie some straps onto your belt so you don't fall o-" She was holding my stomach, and it caught me completely off guard.

"Lets go Mark!"

"err...right. Winston we are training today, first one to Kathelet!" He took off the instant he heard phrase, and we were out of sight within a few minutes on flat terrain.

…...

My horse has heard the phrase countless times, but never with the legion,

"Training?"

"It means full sprint for a long distance."

"How do you know that Matthew?"

"Hmmm? I've heard it before."

"..."

"Fear not, the valorous Sain has returned...Why are you all staring at me like that?...Where's Lyn and Mark!?

* * *

Who will be worse to talk to during Lyn and Mark's absence? Sain or Serra? (Erk, Kent, and You are the judges.)

Don't review. Its not okay to review...What are you doing? Trying reverse Psycho ology.

Also this chapter is actually a bit shorter then the rest, but the next chapter will make up for that.


	12. Chapter 9: Time

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer to disclaim any disclaimers, and to say that I do not own Fire Emblem

No one in FE6 was hurt during the making of this story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Time

_Time rushes towards us with its hospital tray of infinitely varied narcotics, even while it is preparing us for its inevitably fatal operation.__**Tennessee Williams**_

Even with Winston's new shoes it was still a bumpy ride. The second we left the cobble stone, and returned onto that dirt path there was nothing to do but just hold on for dear life. We were speeding past everything within sight, and it was even difficult for me to keep up with the surroundings. The wind was bitterly cold as it rushed to my face, but it always was when Winston rode this fast. I warned Lyn to keep her mouth closed lest a bug intercept our path, and did my best to scan the fast approaching land scape. About an hour into the ride Lyn decided to speak, but we both had to yell since that would be our only way of communicating with the loud thumps of the horse's feet striding across the grounds.

"I've never seen a horse go this fast before, or run like this for any period of time!"

"He was a gift from my Noble Family... The day I joined the army they said that their most influential asset needed to have a horse that people would respect. I was presented with 15 of the finest horses, and told to choose one that was the best suited for my career."

"How did you pick him?"

"I set up tests for each horse, and determined which one would be the fastest, strongest, and most endurable. This old boy had neither of the three talents I was looking for."

"I don't understand, if he failed your tests, then why did you pick him."

" This horse was just like a person. I could read his thoughts, emotions, and willpower. True he wasn't the best horse, but he would work his tail off if it was needed. He reminded me that I needed my companion to be fearless, strong-willed, and loyal. I narrowed the field down to three horses, and decided their final test would be a timed lap around the estate. The other two steeds stopped the second we crossed the finish line that I had trained them on, but Winston, heh he ran 25 laps that day, each lap was faster then the last. He had the same spirit I did. We would both be the best, we just needed time and training to achieve it."

"I never have heard of anyone going through so much trouble just to select a horse."

"I'm a tactician Lyn, I do nothing without taking every factor into consideration."

"Where do you find time to deliberate every scenario in the heat of battle?"

"I don't know how, but when I run the position of the battlefield in my head for the best course of action. It's almost like time stops just for me."

"Time stops?"

"Yeah, take a painting of a battlefield and think about it in your mind. I see every brush stroke, every detail, and all I need to do is know where to exploit the artist. I decide the next stroke of the brush either erases the threat that approaches, or dooms us all."

"T-that's incredible!"

"I don' know why I am so blessed with this gift, but it is only the tool that I waste if I don't know how to react. I must train rigorously, and stay alert at all times to strengthen my knowledge of warfare, or I will only see my mistakes in slow motion. I have never been certain how the enemy would react, but I feel like I can estimate the probability of attack, and react accordingly."

"It must be so difficult to have everything rest on your shoulders."

"It's a gift and a curse, there is no resetting the position, and you can't hesitate because you are unsure. If anyone in my command dies I know I have failed, and the agony of failing that person stays bitterly in my mind. You either let it destroy you, or move on and vow to get better and prevent such atrocities...Look out ahead! There is a lot of low branches here and you will need to duck underneath them."

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp

"He did WHAT, Kent tell me you are joking!?"

"Sain calm down, he offered that I go in his stead, but Lyn wanted him to go."

"So you abandoned your duties to protect her, he could be running to Lundgren to claim his reward as we speak!"

"**Or **he could be doing everything in his power to see Lyn reaches her grandfather as quick as possible."

"Why does he even care! He is not making any money, he is insistent on hiding his past, and he always knows where the enemy is...He has to work for him!"

"When he returns here tomorrow with Lyn, and a clear path for us to follow you will see, and if not. Lady Lyndis can take care of anyone that tries to stop her from reaching her grandfather."

"KENT!"

* * *

Mean Meanwhile at camp.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK, EEEEEKKKK, Erk. Erk! ERK!"

"...What is it Serra?"

"Come here this instant!"

"Sigh...you need something?"

"There is a bug in my tent!"

"Your screaming over a bug?"

" Kill it Erk, I command you to destroy the foul beast!"

"... Yes Serra."

"Erk! That is not how you address your master!"

"...Yes Madame Serra the Benevolent."

"Better, now kill that bug!"

* * *

Winston never flinched despite the pace of the journey. We never stopped, and I encouraged Lyn to sleep during the night portion of the trip. I had the night to myself with a sleeping Lyn holding onto to my stomach. Despite how tempting it was to sleep, and I knew my horse would get us there without needing directions, I had to stay awake and make sure Lundgren didn't have stragglers hastily racing back to the castle, and would spot us along the way. It was a full moon, and its light shined with enough illumination to see short distances. To keep myself awake I would think about the potential the ballista has as a fearsome some mechanical weapon, but its current state made it a large toy instead of a practical advantage. I even mused on a new weapon for siege warfare, but it was silly, and very costly to build. Ha after all, why would anyone want a giant version of a catapult, or a trebuchet as I liked to call it. Towards 5 in the morning we finally backtracked to Kathelet. I did my best to gently remove Lyn's arms, dismounted and lead Winston to Eliwood's cottage. I couldn't help but smile seeing how peacefully she was sleeping in the moonlight. I knocked on the door while Winston slowly and calmly drank from the trough. He was parched, but even he made sure Lyn wouldn't wake up from an abrupt jerk. ...I didn't want to...but I had to wake up Lyn.

"...Lyn..._Lyn wake up_...**Lyn**."

"Oh... thank you" She had a big smile, but her eyes were still closed.

"It's no troub-"

"The garden is so beautiful, I never thought the castle would have such lovely flowers." She was dreaming, most likely about her grandfather. It hurt me, but I had to wake her up. A light just turned on, Eliwood was probably lighting a candle.

"Lyn, we are here, open your eyes."

"Oooo its amazing!" She must be having a really good dream. I wonder what one of those are like. I get nightmares at 6 am sharp, but she really seemed to enjoy hers. The door opened and I saw a tired Eliwood with very bad bed hair, holding a candle.

"...Mark what are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice down, and pointed to the sleeping Lyn.

"Greeting Milord...we seem to have an issue with politics." He kept his voice down to a whisper as well.

"Whats the problem?"

"Lundgren is trying to gain support of neighboring domains to insure Lyn doesn't claim the throne."

"I see...if anyone else allied with him then Lyn's adventure to Castle Caelin would be near impossible."

"Well...not impossible, but it would take weeks, and that is not something her grandfather has if he continues being poisoned."

"Poison? Well that does explain his 'illness' ...My kingdom, and my friend have heavy influence with the Lycian League. We can convince the neighboring regions to remain neutral.

"That would be a great help Milord."

"Are you sure that you can reach Castle Caelin and succeed?"

"Of course, I have three back up plans in case things go sour."

"Hmm,..."

"Milord?"

"Oh, its nothing, where is the rest of the group?"

"About 2 days south with average travel..but Lyn and I rode through the night."

"That's quite a distance."

"Heh, I guess you could say I own a fast horse."

"An elegant one too, he seems to be drinking out of the trough as if he was attending a formal banquet."

"Funny, he never did that when I was sleeping on him 3 year ago"

"hmm?"

"Ha Ha its a silly story, well I suppose I better wake Lyn, so we can tell her and be on our way back."

"No need, I can write a letter and sign it with the seal of Pherae."

"I don't believe either of us have seen that seal before Milord."

"Don't worry Mark, something tells me she will believe you, and I am sure one of your Lycian knights will recognize it when you return."

"...Okay, thank you Milord.. I am in your debt."

"Just see to it that she reaches her grandfather safely."

"Of course." A few minutes later he handed me a royal parchment that was smooth and crisp with the seal of Pherae.

"Thank you Milord, and sorry for disturbing you."

"Anything to help, and Mark...its just Eliwood I am not one for titles.

"...Thank you Eliwood, and Lyn gives her heartfelt gratitude."

"Haha, I'm certain she does."

He closed the door, and I went over to Winston after I placed his letter in my cloak pocket. He was still slowly drinking the water, and he deserved a couple more minutes after such a rough trip. I decided to look around one last time as this town seemed familiar to me. However, the more I looked the more I became uneasy. There was a man dressed in all black in the shadows headed this way. It was an assassin! He must have seen Lyn half a mile back and just now caught up. He was clearly skilled at his job, as his movement was hard to notice. He was very deliberate the closer he came. I pretend to not see and let him get closer to me. Once I was satisfied at the distance I drew MY blade. I could not risk making a mistake with an iron sword, so I unsheathed the blade that seemed to have remained in its scabbard for ages. The night hid the longsword's features, and effortlessly pierced the assassin's body in the heart before he could draw his weapons. It was strange for such an experienced killer to attack the guard first, and not his target...I decided to search him, there was two daggers, a falchion, and a lone letter. The letter was rough as sand paper, and was still sealed. I took one of his daggers and used it as a letter opener...He was not after Lyn...He was after me.

_Greetings Mark. I see you survived. Congratulations on killing my most revered assassin. Erwin was convinced that you died in those plains, but we never did find the body. Don't worry Mark, we won't interfere with your mission. I see you have continued your ways of helping people, and I suppose after such a serious 'accident' that you are entitled to one last heroic deed. But even you know that we would discover you were alive sooner or later. WE expect your corpse. My mantle piece is still gathering dust, and I grow impatient. If I do not hear word of your departure of Caelin within one week of your latest success in removing Lundgren, then I shall be forced to 'talk' to your traveling band of simpletons._

_-WB_

They were right, I knew they would find me, and I prayed it would be after... My life was forfeit the day it all started... No matter how rotten, disgusting, despicable, and savage _**they**_ were, they would still not lie on such a matter...I can see Lyn reunite with her grandfather before I go..._**there.**_ I sighed but it was inevitable anyways. I might as well enjoy my last few days of happiness...

* * *

I put the letter in my pocket and returned to Lyn and Winston. Lyn was still fast asleep, and Winston appeared to be finished drinking. I returned a little apprehensive, but shook it off. There was no need to warn anyone unless they were in danger. I took a deep look at Lyn's gleeful face, and quietly remounted Winston. Laughing to myself at the irony. This plan just took 3 days off of my life, but brought Lyn 3 days closer to the beginning of hers. My presence back on Winston must have brought a subconscious instinct for Lyn to regrab my stomach, and it saved me the trouble of finding a way so she wouldn't fall off. I hesitated for a second, but whispered the signal for full speed back to camp.

I read the letter to myself over and over in my mind. The memories flowed through my psyche of the past 8 months, and I did everything I could to not think about it. I still have a mission to complete first and that took priority. Lyn would soon be happy, and my purpose in life ...over. The next 3 hours were a battle just to control myself, and the fatigue was adding to my woes. Perhaps the worst part of it all was I couldn't run from it either. If I died outside of their clutches or fled the continent, they would just kill everyone who ever spoke to me in my lifetime. My inner conflict was finally over when a voice vibrated through the air."

"Mark...what time is it...How close are we?"

"About 8 in the morning and 11 hours from camp."

"What!?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I discussed the issue with Eliwood, and he assured us that no other Marquess will involve themselves in the conflict."

"...B-but, Mark! You didn't even try to wake me up?!" I never even gave a second thought about how she would react to this...but I suppose I have been too preoccupied.

"I tried..but you were just so peaceful. I have a letter from him to confirm our meeting if you don't believe me, but we will need to stop so you can read it."

"...N-no I believe you, but **I** needed to ask him for help!"

"I am sorry, but you were still important in the whole meeting."

"I was ASLEEP!"

"Y-yes, but he knew I was telling the truth because you were there, and he was less bothered about waking up at 5 in the morning when he saw you smiling."

"This happened 3 hours ago?!"

"I thought you would wake up when we started riding back...You seemed to be lost in a dream or something."

"MA-...Er..did I say anything?"

"I think you were at the castle, and spending time with your grandfather. But don't worry I will make that dream come true as quick as possible!"

"Right...I was with ….my grandfather...Wait! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm sorry Lyn I really did try to wake you up... I will violently shake you out of it next time you're in such a blissful state."

"..."

I don't understand how someone could sleep through the noise of my horse going in full gallop unless they were exhausted, let alone dream in it. However, I was in major trouble, and It probably wasn't the best idea to mention it. The rest of the journey involved me saying I was sorry a hundred times over, the details of her dream, and why I was so nervous every time we passed a place with shade. I felt I had no right to listen to a private dream, and was unable to give answers which relieved her, and I played off the nervousness as over-cautiousness. The last 3 hours were getting to me as I had been awake for 35 hours with no rest, and my determination to stay fully alert the way home did not help the matter. It was getting so bad that my entire body had lost all feeling, and the constant movement from Winston without the protection of a saddle was really taking its toll. I think Lyn was protesting that I get some sleep, but it wouldn't deter me from getting her back to camp in 28 hours as promised.

The last 10 minutes were brutal. We were back at the camp at 7 in the night and I was not sure how long I could stay awake to answers the questions about the trip. The only highlight was that Lyn was no longer mad at me for my actions. I gave the details of our success minus the incident with the assassin to everyone in the legion. Kent was suspicious for once at the odd nature of our agreement."

"Mark can I see the letter?"

"Of course" I grabbed a piece of paper from my cloak and passed it to him while debating passing out.

"Mark!" He was shocked and appalled, everyone else was confused...I hastily searched my pockets to find the other letter. I found it and felt the smooth and sharp paper...Oh Shit! With the other letter in my hand, I tried to think of ways to play it off, but found none. Within minutes I would have to explain my past while dying by a lack of sleep. I think Kent was saying something, and I tried to listen fearing the worst.

"Oh...this is the wrong letter, Mark can I see that one?" I was speechless as he was pointing to my hand. I immediately gave him the letter from Eliwood, and 'calmly' tore the other letter from his hands. Kent regained his demeanor and showed it to everyone else.

"This is defiantly the mark of Pherae. We shall only have to worry about Lundgren's forces from here on out." Everyone's confusion soon turned to joy. I heard some cheers, perhaps music from Nils, I think some people were congratulating the success, but I dozed off more than once. Only two thing were running through my mind. SLEEP! And Lyn's smile as she thanked me.

A couple of minutes later I muttered a few words and went to my tent to do the obvious.

"Goo nit ever one... I ned slep."

* * *

"MARK! Wake up!" I was being furiously shaken to and fro and soon had cold water splashed on me.

"Ahhh!" Sain was shaking me while Lyn talked with a bucket in hand.

"You looked so peaceful, but we needed you to wake up, its 5 AM, and we are two days from the castle."

"S-Sain w-would -y-you sto-p shakinggg me!..." Wil, Matthew, and Serra were spectating the whole affair and laughing their heads off...

"Ugh...thanks for the wake up call, but I think I can manage to get up by myself tomorrow." The 5 continued to laugh as I struggled to get up. I was sent back down by another shower of water from Kent who ran into the tent...Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After grabbing a towel and drying off. We discussed the last path we would need to take to get to the Castle, and how fog was starting to roll in. This is where Kent's knowledge exceeded my own about the territory.

"Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass." Sigh one last skirmish before we reached Caelin. I inquired about the General to learn of his honor and integrity...Hmm. This fog would be an issue, but its nothing we can't overcome. Lyn was anxious, and we set off as quickly as possible after we packed up camp. We reached the road when Sain wanted to talk to me away from the group, and I agreed."

"I'm sorry Mark."

"Hmm? Your not going to yell my ear off of about my foolish schemes?"

"I never thought you were going to come back here. I thought we had just failed our mission by letting the enemy take Lyn from us...but you returned so exhausted and dead while Lyn was unscathed."

"You should try riding a horse 30 hours without a saddle and tell your kids about it...if you still can."

"True, you were not yourself when you came back. It's not like you to make such mistakes and accidentally give Kent a budget sheet of your last 2 months."

"...Y-yeah I forgot that I had it with with Eliwood's letter." Why was Kent covering up for me?

"I just have one question Mark, and you can keep your past to yourself...but why are you helping us?"

"The same reason as you are, I vowed to help Lyn see her grandfather. I do not need a reason to want to help somebody, and I never will."

"I see...Mark do you love her?" Something just punched me in the stomach, and torched my face. What the hell was wrong with me?

"...No...she is just a friend...I-It's just another mission, and I'm sure everyone will forget about me within a week. Besides, a commoner would be a poor choice for such a noble woman." ...Why was I explaining this to him?

"Er...Mark, you look at her as if she is the only women you have ever seen." I guess that was partly true. I always looked at women as agile soldiers or mysterious town's folk whose goal in life was to get married. It's not something I ever understood as my day focused 100% on training, but a lot of books did write about this strange feeling next to a woman, and some heroes even threw away their dynasty just to be betrayed by their wives. I tired to understand it, but no logic ever came from thinking about it.

"I'll be leaving the castle a few days after we retake it...it will be hard to look at her from so far away."

"What?... Does Lyn know?

"I will tell her once her problems are over. No sense in discussing a future that we haven't reached yet... Well, we should rejoin the regiment, we are nearing Eagler's territory."

"...Yes...lets head over."

* * *

We were at the land, and I knew conflict was certain. Speaking of which, here comes an armored knight now.

"Halt!" Kent was taken aback by the 50-year-old figure approaching.

"You! You're... Lord Wallace!"

"I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rouge knights."

"Lord Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be oath-breakers, do you?"

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child. If I don't like what I see, I will take her." He was a battle hardened veteran, and well defended soldier, but even he couldn't take on Lyn with the Mani Katti in hand. Nevertheless, I stood right beside her as she approached him, and I was ready to cut his armor into pieces with my longsword if necessary.

"Enough! I'm right here! I am Lyndis."

"Ah..."

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of Lundgren's attacks, and will see that my grandfather takes his power back!"

"Hmm... Such beautiful eyes..."

"Pardon?"

"I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Are you... Are you serious?"

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!" Well that's one giant wall of metal taken care of, now for the area we were in. The fog was becoming more dense, and I needed to hurry or things would fall apart very quickly."

"Hold your position and take a defensive perimeter. Matthew, you have the best eyes in these conditions, keep a look out while I scout ahead. I didn't feel like taking Winston through the scouting mission and ran on foot."

"Right away, but I expect a bonus!"

* * *

It wasn't long after I left that thieves, and brigands soon tried to attack a 'lost and defenseless band of travelers.' I didn't need to be their to predict how that was going to turn out. I circumvented the defensive perimeter in the fog, and soon met up with Lord Eagler himself.

"Greeting Milord, I believe we have some issues to discuss."

"How did you get past my units! Who are you, and what is your business."

"I am Mark, this fog makes it difficult to see a soldier that is not trying to attack anyone, and I have come to spare innocent lives."

"I am not accepting your surrender."

"Ah good one General Eagler, but even you noticed the cracking in your voice."

"I can not betray Lord Lundgren."

"Surely you realize he has betrayed the entire country?"

"It is not in my power to argue such matters."

"I see...so what is he blackmailing you with?

"You! To assault my honor in such a way!"

"I mean who is he holding hostage, your wife, or your family?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Hmm I can respect that, but one last thing...The villagers will tell of a vicious battle occurring at your estate. Lyn's Legion will press forward with the enemy routed and destroyed. Some bandits have already started a commotion, but if word was to spread that those were Eagler's man and he 'died' in battle than their would be no reason for Lundgren to take revenge on a dead soul correct? Oh well, we shall press on anyways, I just wish you could have stayed neutral in the situation but alas. Good day Milord, I shall not disturb you anymore, though I do hear rumors can linger for weeks before truth finally reveals itself."

"...B-...that's-..." I ran back smiling to myself. A victory was always a sweet feeling, but a battle that was averted was even greater.

I caught back up to see the small group of bandits were decimated with no trouble at all. I had my hands up in the air and I walked slowly so I would not be mistaken, and soon talked once I was discovered.

"Nicely done with those bandits. The rest of the way is clear, and no one else should bother us on our way." Everyone was curious at the light resistance, and Lyn wanted to know why.

"Hunh? I don't understand." A few towns folk were listening to us behind the sidelines.

"These men are from Eagler's division. When I was scouting I even spotted him watching the battle. He was very honorable, and his last words were elegant. Lets march for the castle. I'll explain the details along the way." Kent and Sain looked melancholy over Eager's 'death', but it did make the show more convincing for the towns folk. Lyn was at least glad to know that only one thing stopped her now.

"...Okay Mark. I thought this area would have been more trouble, but it seems nothing can slow us down. Let's hurry to the castle!"

"Indeed, we have one last battle approaching."

Once we left the vassal state and reached unsettled land, I then explained how we avoided a pointless confrontation. Kent and Sain were very much in appreciation for sparing their mentor, and discussed the good times they had at boot camp. Dusk soon came afterwords, but we did not stop until 9:30 at night. We would reach Castle Caelin early in the evening tomorrow, and finish this adventure. Everyone was in high spirits for tomorrow, and quickly set up camp. Everyone soon went to sleep except for Kent, and myself. I told Lyn that I would follow her shortly, and that she needed to get a good nights rest. Once we were alone, we both unconsciously walked away from camp and didn't speak until out of ear shot. Kent was the first to talk.

"When were you threatened?"

"On the ride back to camp from Kathelet. Lyn was asleep at the time."

"How dangerous are they?"

"Strong enough to go to war with Ostria and win."

"Have you put this company at risk?"

"Only if I stay at the castle longer than prescribed."

"Who are they?"

"Even if I did tell you, it would accomplish nothing but put your life at risk."

"...What are you going to do?

"I was thinking about one last thing before I die by their hands."

"When are you going to tell Lyn?"

"After she is reunited with her grandfather. I shall explain I have business to attend to. No one needs to worry about me." The next question shocked me.

"How can I help?"

"...Make sure no one ever tries to bother Lyn at the castle. My life is already forfeit, no sense in letting anyone else lose theirs in the process."

"Sir, Caelin will be in your debt, there must be something we can do."

"Live happy lives, and ensure that my time wasn't wasted on this adventure. I see a promotion in your future. Everyone is just starting their lives, and mine is about to be over. I thank you and everyone here for the great memories. I shall cherish these days even after my death."

"...Sir..."

"Rest easy Kent, we have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

…

Onwards to Chapter 10

As always, a review is greatly appreciated so I can improve the story.


	13. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

The island of Japan currently shares the luxury of being the home to the main branch of Fire Emblem...I do not live there.

FE 6 was too sick to attend this story and pardoned its absence.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

_Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience._ Thomas Merton

It was pouring rain. It made it difficult to march, and I immediately hopped off Winston the second it started sprinkling. Nevertheless we made it, and the castle was just a small walk away. There was tales of Lundgren's men abandoning their position in groups, and all that remained were 45 of his personal body guards. We had the momentum, the morale, and the skill, but overconfidence is the worst vice to have before a battle. I warned everyone over the noise of the violent rain, and prepared for the siege. Lundgren had 8 archers, this rain was so fierce that any arrow would fall short unless at extremely close range. This also immobilized Wil, and Rath. Lundgren was betting his macemen and hired mercenaries would hold the line against our band of diverse warriors. Even he would be aware that his 15 conscripts were no match for anyone and were just time-consuming diversions.

A river and a forest separated us from the palace about half a mile to the south. We would need to cross two sets of bridges, and fight through a dense oak forest. The closer we came to the castle the more fortifications we would approach. Lyn was giving a speech to the best of her ability, and we had her undivided attention.

"This is it the final battle! Thank you all so much for supporting me. We shall destroy Lundgren's tyranny and bring peace back to Caelin. I swear that he will pay for his crimes, and stop these atrocities. My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

The cheers and chants soon followed and I found myself among them. She was barely whispering now but I could hear it despite the noise of the rain and the cheers.

"Grandfather... I'll be with you soon." It was time for me to set to work to achieve that very goal.

"Everyone fight in groups of two's. Kent and Sain, Lucius and Erk, Wallace and Matthew, Nils and Serra (support), Wil and Rath, Florina and Dorcas, Lyn and Myself. Watch each other backs, and hold your ground. Macemen are strong and quick fighters. They have no way of defending themselves but can strike with fierce resistance. Have your fastest partner circle around and attack him while he is distracted with you. Do not be a hero and try to do what you can not. Work together and help anyone you see in trouble."

We charged to the first bridge in a spearhead formation with Lyn and I taking point. We were met with small bands of militia armed with nothing more but the most basic spears. As we ran/rode with all our momentum the six of us (Lyn, Me, Kent, Sain, Florina, Dorcas) in the front column knocked over the spearmen and continued charging forward. The fallen soldiers were then sent out of action by point-blank archer shots, and magic attacks. They were simple plains folk so I stressed that they were to be disabled and not killed. We secured our first checkpoint and prepared for the forest fighting. At this point the remaining conscripts were already fleeing the battle, and scattered in all directions. We had to trudge through the mud and duck under branches while battling the highest paid, but worst fighting merchs in Caelin. They had been hiding in holes or up in the trees, and full vigilance was required. I had to disarm three traps that would have sent anyone flying into the sky, and for fun had the 4th activated by one of the nearby swordsman. There was an archer on a slender tree, but he could not take any proper shots. Dorcas soon cut the tree down, and Florina sent her spear into his chest.

Still in formation, we encountered more merchs and archers on the second bridge. The same charging tactic would not work, and instead we fought in close quarters. Lucius and Erk's Magic were able to kill the archers that were out of range for anyone else, while swords clashed on the crossing. The merchs were dead, and the remaining archers flew a...'white' flag which was the remnants of their underpants. The second checkpoint had been reached, and all that remained was ten macemen in the formation of a **K.** I assigned each pair (except for Nils and Serra) to one maceman, and told Lyn we would fight the back row of five. I put my iron back into its sheathe and drew my longsword as we charged after the final obstacles. There was no night to hide the sword's craftsmanship. I treasured this Longsword with my life. The hilt was solid gold flowing with rubies and sapphires encrusted in the sides. The blade was forged from pure Iridium, and sharp enough to cut through anything. Silver was but a mere trifle compared to the strength and power of the light metal of iridium. It was so sturdy that even dropping it into molten lava would not changed the shape or strength of the blade. I almost took pity on the three macemen that fell from my blade with their weapons broken into pieces. Lyn had dealt with the other two and the group was following my instructions to the letter. Only one man was left to oppose us. He was wearing thick armor and wielding a silver lance.

I grabbed Lyn's shoulder and asked a very important question.

"Why are you fighting Lundgren?" she was stunned but soon realized what I was getting at.

"I fight to save my grandfather and end his devastation!"

"Very good, but just call if you need help." _There was no hate in her eyes, only determination. I let go of her and gave the signal for the company to halt...this was Lyn's fight._

* * *

"**So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!" **

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?"

"**The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" **

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!"

He thrust his lance straight at Lyn, but she was ready, it had only been two weeks ago, but she had already mastered the move I taught her. She dodged the lance, quickly sidestepped behind him and struck the Mani Katti deep within the armor. It was a critical hit that severely hurt him. Blood was starting to flow from his back, but he was not a mere soldier. He soon recovered and unleashed a sweeping assault to try to knock her down. With one simple jump she dodge once more, and struck his left arm. His shoulder guard and gauntlet soon fell to the floor with more blood seeping through his new cut. Lundgren was getting more desperate by the second and tried to counter but he was too slow on all accounts. His breast-plate fell to the ground next, and Lyn ended it quickly with a precise jab at the heart. He soon fell backwards and met the ground with a tremendous thud.

"That annoying little girl... Nothing but a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne...should be...mine..."

* * *

"It's over, It's finally over...We've won... At last, I can see my grandfather."

She pulled the sacred blade out of its resting place, and put it back into its scabbard. It stopped raining almost as if even the heavens were in approval. There was but one thing for her to do. A servant soon told Lyn where to find her grandfather, and I walked with her inside the Castle. We reached a green door where he lay bed ridden, but she hesitated to knock. I encouraged her knowing how hard the situation must be for her.

"Lyn, don't worry, you just need to remember to do one thing." She took a deep breath.

"Right Mark...here it goes." She knocked on the door to receive a response from the other side.

"Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one."

"..." _I had to open the door and push her in. Sometimes actions speak louder than words._

"What are you doing? Leave me...to die..."

"Um... Pardon me... My name is... I'm Lyndis."

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that..."

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was...Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"... Could it be? Come, come here. Let me see your face." _Doing the one thing she needed, she approached him with the biggest smile on her face while tears were running down her eyes._

"Oh... Yes... There is no doubt... You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Uhhh...ahhhh..."

"Grandfather!" They both hugged, and color return to Lord Hausen's face.

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love... There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

"Grandfather. My parents... My tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy."

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now..."

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!"

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late..."

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're...with me..."

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

"That does sound... nice."

"Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved... You're right. I still have... quite a bit of living to do."

"You can do it, Grandfather!"

"Lyndis..." He smiled, and looked at his granddaughter. He was alive again.

My job was complete. My reward was seeing Lyn reach her goal as she was in complete joy. I rejoined the party back outside while Lyn caught up on lost time. Celebrations were occurring everywhere. People were ecstatic inside the castle and shouting in happiness, while the town started its drinking celebration. It took Sain no time to join the tipsy woman as he told the tales of his heroic deeds across the perilous journey. Dorcas, Matthew, Wallace, Wil, and Erk also took to beer as the first source of the party. Erk looked sicker than a dog as he probably never touched the stuff before, but Serra was the reason he kept filling his glass. Florina was overwhelmed by the crowds of people and constant shouting, but she showed a side to her that was hidden in all along. She was laughing and having a grand old-time, she even spoke to a couple of men. Rath was already leaving the town seeing his job was done. Lucius and Kent were trying to figure out what in the hell was going on as drinks and banners were being flown everywhere. Hundreds approached them asking for autographs and anything else they could sell.

As for me, I looked for an empty room in the castle which turned out to be the library. I sat down in an old fashioned chair carved by the finest carpenters, and pulled out a soggy old piece of paper from my cloak. The rain affected the paper, but it would never be destroyed. It has already survived eight years.

"I hope I made you proud dad, I shall be joining you soon, and we both deserve the rest. Don't worry father, I still have one more promise to fulfill before I fight them. I know I promised to do it with Lyn, but I can take care of it with some mercenaries and coin. Until we meet again."

I sat in the library for two hours lost in deep thought about how to approach the little the future I had left. Apparently, everyone was looking for me for an hour hoping to toast glasses with the tactician. When Lyn finally stepped out to let her grandfather rest she heard about my absence and started searching for me immediately.

"Haha, figures I would find you in the library."_ I snapped out of the world I was in and returned to reality._

"...Ah Lyn, how is your grandfather?"

"He is so happy, and when I talk about my mother he is filled with joy."

"That's great... I know you will be very happy here... Florina will certainty be hired here, and you can spend the days with your best buddy. "

"I know everything is going so perfect, and I owe it all to you Mark!"

"Heh, you owe it all to yourself Lyn. It is your bravery and strength that brought this band together. All I did was tell you where to put the pieces."

"You sell yourself too short Mark!"

"I suppose..."

"Mark is something wrong?"_ I was looking at her face. She had never been so happy in her life, and everything was so perfect. I would wait until tomorrow to tell her._

"Heh, no I was just thinking about the journey."

"It feels so distant, like it happened years ago."

"And now we are here... Lyn, I have a few thing to do real quick, why don't you celebrate with the crowd outside before night approaches."

"Nonsense, I owe you for everything you have done, and I want to spend my time with you."

"You owe your new subjects the same thing Lady Lyndis."

"...Please Mark, it's still just Lyn, and how about you come with me then?

"...Sigh, Very well let's go."

"Yay! Lets go Mark, this day has been so wonderful and I want to dance with my hero!"_ ...How I wish things could be different. Perhaps that feeling in my stomach really wasn't nausea, but it was clear that it could not stay._

* * *

It was almost 6 in the morning, a dove had landed on my head from an open window while I was sleeping in my guest bed room. Fate was at least kind enough to spare me one burden today and woke me before any nightmares.

I jumped out of the large mattress, and went for a walk of the castle grounds. I had to step over the men and woman who fell asleep on the floor in the hall. I never seen so much booze in my life, but Lyn and I wanted to remember why the day needed to be celebrated. Somehow, this castle was more splendid than the palace in Etruria, perhaps it was because of the people who were now going to live there. Lyn, Florina, Kent, Sain, and Wil would stay together, and enjoy everyday as if it was heaven itself. I envied them, but at least I spent yesterday with joy.

"What are you doing up so early Knight-Commander?"_ I turned around to see Matthew who was packed and ready to head back to Ostria._

"Ah, Master Spy, I see your hangover has passed."

"Heh, with my job I spend many nights fishing for information with the local drunks. It is merely a habit by now."

"Heh, right..."

"So I imagine you will be fighting your foe to the death next?"

"No...there is one thing I have left to do before that."

"Hmm what is it?"

"Heh I am sure with your job you will figure it out eventually."

"Then I will keep my ear on the ground."

"Goodbye Matthew, it was a pleasure."

"The honor twas mine."

* * *

Once again I was in the library, and looked for a book that would peak my interests. I settled for the history of Marth, even though this would be the 3rd time reading it this year. I lost track of time while reading the book, but it must be nearing lunch with the sun shining through all the windows. Sain was stumbling across the hall with a massive hangover when he saw me through the open door.

"Mark! ...Do you ever take a break?"

"No, there is still so much to do."

"Hah, Hiccup, we have to the castle and any enemies to pieces with that fancy sord you ave over there."_ His hang over was stronger than he realized_

"It's a weapon that deserve respect and constant training-"

"Aha you crazy tatician, howd you evn get that sord."

"Your too hungover to listen to an old tale Sain."

"You are only 19 years old Marky, how old could it be?"

" I am 20 Sain."

"...Happy Birthday!..." _He soon fell to the floor needing more sleep._

"Perhaps I could sew his mouth shut as service to the country...nah where would I find something strong enough to keep it closed."

I went back to my reading as Sain drooled on the floor. I was later summoned for a huge banquet as we feasted with Lord Hausen who had greatly recovered.

"Today I am honored to be with my granddaughter and everyone who helped her reach here safely. I can not thank you enough for your sacrifices and will see that everyone is well rewarded."

The feast was bountiful with turkey, steak, rolls, and all the finest foods in Caelin, everyone was anxious to dig in. Lyn was sitting next to her grandfather at the head of the table while I sat next to Kent and Wil. Before we ate Lyn called for a toast.

"I would like to personally thank Mark for his service, if it wasn't for him none of this would be possible."

Everyone raised their glasses and we soon enjoyed the meal to follow. There was idle chat and talk about the fun they had at camp. Lyn was happy as usual and the food was divine. However, one subject did come across the table which everyone was curious about, My sword. Sain had brought the subject up again now that he was sober.

"Mark, where did you get such a sword?"_ Remembering what they saw they all looked my way._

"Heh, you mean my iron sword? It was a gift."

"No not your iron. The fancy one with the gold and jewels."

"Haha that's a story for another day Sain, but I will have to tell you sometime."_ Everyone was curious and confused to how I possessed a sword of such caliber but it wasn't important._

"Will you at least give us the name of such a sword?"

"If it will quench your thirst then sure...Heh, I haven't called my longsword by name in ages...

It's called the _**Blazing Sword**_."

* * *

It was night-time, and Lyn found me outside staring at the stars on the balcony.

"Mark, what are you doing out here?_" I turned around to see the beautiful face and warm smile that greeted me, and savored it one last time._

"Just looking at the sky, it is always so peaceful."

"I know, it was my friend in Sacae when I was by myself."

"But now you have Lord Hausen, Kent, and Florina to keep you company."

"What about you?"

"Sigh, I am not staying Lyn." She was beyond shocked, and immensely sad within seconds.

"What! B-but you must!"

"Lyn, I can't... I have things I need to take care of."

"...I can come with you, it's about your nightmares right? I can help!"_ I put both of my hands on her shoulders and did my best to explain._

"You belong here with your grandfather and your friends. I belong elsewhere."

"Mark! T-this can't be...I can help you Mark! Please! My quest is done and I am sure everyone else will help you too!"

"I want to stay here with every fiber of my being, but I have no choice, and you are not allowed to come."

"Mark! Don't say that...Don't Leave!" _Tears were flowing down her eyes, and I had not expected such resistance._

"I am sorry, but this is something I need to do alone."

"NO! You..you cant leave now, everything is finally okay...Mark! Tell me you will stay!

"I can't lie to you Lyn."

"Then don't lie! Tell me you wont leave!"

"I'm sorry Lyn."

"M-Mark! Why must you leave?"

"I have to make sure no one gets hurt."

"From who!?"

"..."

"Mark! Stop worrying so much about ME!"

"Enough!"

"No Mark, I will follow you everywhere if I have to!"

"Sigh...take a seat you need to hear somethings."

* * *

"...I was 16 when I joined the Etruria army. Through my noble family's influence, and a strong urging from General Pershing I was given the test to be a knight. I passed every test with no difficulty. Within two-weeks I was youngest knight in Etruria's history. My step-parents gave me a ruby crest to say I was officially part of the family so long as I continued to break records... For the next three months I was second in command of a small battalion that was sent to guard merchant routes. I made friends with the recruits, and helped them train even though they were 3-4 years older than me...Bandits soon came in huge numbers. It was 60 bandits to 22 soldiers...My commander soon fled the battle after seeing such odds. Everyone else was about to do the same when I realized that I was now in command of them. It was...instinctive, I was not afraid, and knew we had to stop them."

"Men! Hold your ground, our commander is running to get reinforcements! We must hold this line until he returns!"

"…..I lost eight men that day. Two were because of a stupid mistake, and later I realized I could have saved the other 6 with a couple of new tactics...When we returned home I was praised for my heroic actions in stopping such vast numbers of thieves and brutes even when our commander had shunned our honor. I could not understand how I was being rewarded for losing 8 men, but they hailed it as a battle that should have ended with us massacred."

"For the next five months I was the leader of that battalion while we continued to preserve the trade routes. My family was furious that my talents were being put to waste and demanded to the Etruria council that I be promoted or they would no longer support the government...I was promoted to Knight-Captain and given command of 35 new recruits. I made sure to get to know each and every one of them. They were not just conscripts to me. They were people who had enlisted and served to protect their country. I never called anyone by rank, but by name. On multiple occasions our group was called to merge with larger armies and fight off rebellions instigated by men who wanted to cause trouble. A general soon noticed the casualty list, and never saw any death numbers from my battalion. About 15 days later when they found out that it was not a mistake, and that we did indeed take part in those battles I was called to meet the commanding officer.

"Get out of here you stupid child. I have business with a Knight-Captain." Heh, back then I still didn't need to shave.

"I was 18 when I was promoted to Knight-Major, and it was my first promotion that I earned without any help. Six months later it was Knight-Colonel, and on my 19th birthday with over 38 successful campaigns and 13% casualty list. I was awarded Knight-Commander. A position that was secured by people over the age of 40.

"Y-you are a Commander of Etruria!?"

"...Was, I died on my 20th birthday. It wasn't a present I was hoping for...but later a beautiful lady soon found me."

"B-but-"

"There was a reason I was in so many battles. I had insulted a group that sent a raid on a village. None of their 60 men came back. They found 68 bodies. "

"Mark! You mean?

"This group sent bigger armies each time with the condition that I was to be killed. The more and more that I stopped them...The more that came. Etruria was deeply concerned with growing rebellions and insurgency, and called upon me as a symbol of peace. When the enemy is routed and your army is still mostly intact it is a sign of hope and strength. It was a vicious cycle..."

"...Lyn, these men are still after me, they know I am alive and they will never stop. If I stay, I only put everyone in danger."

"Mark we can protect you! Caelin has a strong army, and only a few groups pledged their loyalty to Lundgren."

"No Lyn, no more men will die because of me." I handed her the remains of the letter from the assassin.

"...b-b-but."

"Lyn...I own three things in my life that I will always cherish. One is my sword, the second is the letter from my dad, the third is this." I handed her a small coin with the symbol of a cross on one side, and a knight's helmet on the other.

"I earned this the day I became a knight. It was given to me to remind myself of what I fought for. It represented every dream and desire I had as a child. I was a true Knight...It's yours now."

"Mark, I can't accept something that means so much to you."

"Think of it as incentive for me return, and perhaps you can remember the good moments of these last two weeks when you hold it."

"...Okay Mark, but I want to give you something too...Back at Bulgar you gave me 500 gold...I was going to give it back immediately...but there was a necklace for sale at one of the shops...It was my mother's necklace."

She pulled out a necklace which had emeralds and the feathers of the birds that can be found in the Lorca region. It was handcrafted and the name _Lyn _inscribed on the biggest gem.

"I can't-"

"Do I need to repeat your exact same words?...take it, and don't forget about me."

"...Okay. I'll keep it safe."

We hugged each other, but it wasn't a normal hug. It was the kind that no one in the world could pry open. We just stood there for 10 minutes. My wall and barriers were falling down, and my supplies were running low. This assault dismantled almost every thing holding me together. This was someone I would protect with my life, and let walk all over me. This...This was love...

I said my goodbyes to everyone in the morning. Only Kent and Lyn understood why I had to leave. Only Kent didn't beg me to stay. I planned on leaving with my gravestone following me...**...**But now I had a reason to live, I had a reason to come back. Maybe, just maybe I could survive this... I could beat the _**WILD BOARS.**_

* * *

…

Here ends Lyn's story. Would you like to save your progress? |Yes| |No|

Would you like to continue playing? |Yes| |No|

As of Chapter 11, Eliwood becomes the story's main character. Mark's role will be to act as tactician, aiding his group. Help Eliwood to fulfill the chapter goals and fight his way to the end. You'll start your first campaign with Eliwood, then meet his friend, Hector, in chapter 12. And who knows? You might even meet Lyn again. However, a defeated unit can never take part in combat again, so be careful!

_The interlude is next to follow in the story. I have started college and I am taking 17 units. This will affect my update schedule, and my story can only progress once my homework is done. If updates are only once a week than you can blame my professors, but I will try to get at least 3 chapter per week._

Iridium is one of the rarest materials on earth, This metal has a melting point off 2500 C. It is rarer than platinum. The gold and jewels would be nothing compared to the price of the blade. It is also a very dense metal that is rarely found in anything bigger than a large marble. So how did Mark obtain a sword forged from iridium?


	14. Interlude: Death

I own a copy of most American translated Fire Emblem games, but not the company

99% FE 7 0% FE 6 and 2% something else.

* * *

Interlude: Death

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death." Sun Tzu

___I rode out with 400 men behind me. The enemy was 750 men and they were prepared to give their life out of fear of failing. On horseback I rallied my men. "These foul dogs can never break our spirit or our courage. Men to ARMS! we fight for honor, we fight for peace WE FIGHT For _**__****ETRURIA**___! They charged at us in a frenzy. All I saw around me was death and destruction. swords, axes, spears, maces, daggers, and arrows were all hitting or killing someone. I relied on my archer significantly and hoped the 50 could cut the enemy down to 600. The battle was over after 3 hours of fighting. We had lost 84 men. The enemy had lost 583. There was no time for rest. 1500 troops soon followed behind the routing enemy...That was just a scouting party._

* * *

"Commander wake up!" It was my second in command. I had slept in a make shift tent just below a hill. It had been 2 weeks since I left the castle.

"...I told you to wake me up ******Before **6 not after!"

"My apologies sir we had a problem."

"What is it now?"

"The mercenaries were having a fight on who was the strongest. I had to break it up, and then I rushed here."

"Very well, tell the men to prepare for the attack. I want to be at the top of this mountain by nightfall." This endeavor had cost me a month's salary from my old job just to hire competent fighters. One even had the audacity to demand 20,000 gold just for a battle. I made a wager with her. I would duel her with my weakest weapon (training lance) and she would fight with her strongest. If she won I would pay her, and if she lost I would only pay 500. After the fight, I paid her half the sum like I did with everyone else and promised the other half afterwords.

It was the 15 of us. We all knew what to expect. I had warned them about this twice before I even let them join. These people were ruthless, and killed people just for fun. I also didn't have a bond with people who worked for coin, so that would make my tactics severely limited. A lot of important strikes would rely on timing. It would be difficult, but then again nothing was ever easy. We were fighting on a base of the mountain, they had the advantage everywhere. No archers, no armored knights, no cavalry, and no friends, just the element of surprise.

We slowly scaled the base of the mountain, the incline was as step as 45 degrees at certain points. Fatigue was affecting everyone except for the lone Pegasus. There was nothing but rock, and rocks, and more rocks. There was no trail either, it was just a mountain with a horde of evil people inside. There was no guards and we were nearing the top. I suppose they thought no one would ever be crazy enough to attack them. It was when we were at the top that I realized what happened. There was 3 men watching down at the mountain, but none were looking in our direction.

I gave hand signals for two of my assassin merchs to stealthy go behind them while I took the 3rd. Once we were all behind the barbarians I nodded my head and then covered the thugs mouth. Our blades soon met their backs and pierced through to the other side. With our advantage of surprise still alive we then proceeded for the stone door built inside the base of the mountain. I did the only thing you can possibly do when you reach a door, I knocked. After I was sure it was loud enough to be heard by even the drunkest scallywag I then climbed up above the door. One man opened the door to find the wind. He muttered something and then went back inside. I repeated the process two more times. The 3rd time he had brought four friends. They all went outside and searched for the knocker. Once they all left the safety of the door they were greeted by 15 hiding soldiers popping out from behind rocks on top of the door. We jumped down and let our weapons do the work while they were stunned. 14 of us entered through the door and prepared for whatever we might face. The lone Pegasus guarded the outside to make sure no raiders came back with their plunder and flanked us.

The inside was a pigsty. There was bones and rotting meat all over the place. The bathroom was wherever or whenever you felt the urge, and the scent of rum was stronger than anything else. The cursing and drunken rampage was everywhere, and they didn't even notice there guests. Every man in this hell hole seemed to be fixated on a poker match. 6 people had a 5-of a kind of Aces, 3 had a royal flush, and 1 had a pair of 2s. Each time a hand was turned over there was an uproar from the spectators, and two stabbings that went unnoticed. It didn't matter, they all lost the pot. When they finally realized our presence their was already 20 men on the floor. They scrambled for their weapons, which were in...interesting places, but most were never able to grab them. The crowd was executed, and only the poker players remained. I dropped 4 with my sword, and everyone else fought bitterly. A couple of my men were hurt, but it was nothing major. There was one person left on the other side. It was a boy about 10-12. He was the lackey of the group and the man that had the hand of 2's. It would take time, but a good orphanage would save him from the horrors he had to embrace.

I collected the plunder and treasure in the disgusting cave. The merchs knew my conditions before joining. They are divided 1 share each of the money. The nearest civil, and health buildings would get 10 shares. I was to be given 3 shares. I had no intention on using the blood money, but perhaps someone else could use it for a worthy cause. We headed for the door to find even more bodies. About 6 men had returned from a raid, but were greeted by a javelin, or a killer lance. The enemy ceased to exist, and another scourge on Elibe was erased. No one would ever hear of these filth anymore. The Taliver bandits no longer lived.

* * *

_1 month later a messenger visited Castle Caelin._

"I ave a letter for a Lady Lyndis."

"That's me."

"Ere you go, a letter from a fellow named Richard."

"Thank you, where did it come from?"

"...To be onest we don't k'now...It was just in one of our clerk's mail bags with some coin."

"I see." Florina had walked into the hall to talk to her best friend as usual and saw her carefully opening a letter and inquired about it.

"Who is the letter from Lyn?"

"It's from a guy named Richard, which means it's from Mark."

"Hunh?"

"...lets go to a more private room, and I'll explain." They went to the library, for some reasons it was rarely frequented even though its collection was outstanding.

"Lyn? What do you mean?

"Before Mark left he told me that he would send letters, but they would not be normal letters."

"Do they fly?"

"Haha, no but they are impossible to read unless you have a key."

"A key for a letter? Where's the lock?"

"Hehe, not that type of key Florina, but a code to decipher the message." She opened the paper and showed it to Florina.

_**T-g6se R_y75Dw_t8q...-**_

"Whats does it mean?

"Mark told me not to open the code until a letter came, but I have the paper right here Lyn tore off the seal and opened the paper. There was inscriptions and subsections all over the place, I before E except after C, L meant U unless it came before a vowel then it was a Q. D was an F, and so on.

"...Um...this could take some time."

"..."

It took an hour and a couple of breaks, but it was finally translated.

_Hey Lyn, sorry for the trouble of this letter. If you are reading this then I am proud to say that the Taliver bandits are gone. They will never plague anyone ever again. As for me, I'm doing fine, and I was just thinking about you. I hear things are going splendidly over in Caelin, and I am happy to hear about it. I still think about our adventure and just smile. Say hi to everyone for me...just don't mention it very loudly. A package should soon be delivered in the mail to celebrate your birthday! Congrats on being 19._

_-Mark_

"Lyn! Wasn't the Taliver..."

"...They were the people who killed my parents and my tribe...Mark was supposed to help train me so I could defeat them...

"...I forgot about them, I think everyone here did...Lyn, if this is why he left, does this mean he is coming back now?"

"...No Florina, he has other things to do, this was a...detour."

"Lyn, why doesn't he want us to talk about him?"

"...He is worried about us, he thinks spies are everywhere...he doesn't want us involved in his problem."

"I wonder what could be so dangerous?"

"I don't know Florina, I just wish I could help."

* * *

_I must ask 20 volunteers to die with me for a diversion, I am sorry! EVERYONE ELSE! RETREAT, **RETREAT!** _

"_No sir, disobeying orders Sir!"_

"_Save yourself, these men will murder you Kyle!_

"_Then so be it. I stand by your side Sir. I Am a soldier of Etruria. I fight for Honor, and for the best damned commander in the whole continent. Let them try to take my life!" _

_Not a single man left, even with certain death right in front of us, my men held strong. 316 soldiers and not a single one fled. Come at us you miserable Bastards!...We will fight with our dying breath..._

Another nightmare. There was never any stop to them. It had been 9 months since my departure from Caelin. 76 assassins have tried to kill me. I was moving too fast, and not at enough dense towns to be tracked down and killed with any other means. No army could out ride Winston, and no assassin could out duel my blade. I needed to wait for something. I needed them to let their guard down just for a second. I need to find them and end this. This was a game of patience, but that is all it ever was, a game. They were just as sure about my inevitable death, as I was. But, whenever I held that necklace, or when I sent my monthly letters, **I** was invincible.

* * *

quick notes: Instead of a full year the intermission is only 9 months from the change in stories.

The Wild Boars are not connected with the Black Fang.

Thanks for reading so far! Please review and give suggestion for the story. I am always looking to improve it.


	15. Chapter 11: New Beginnings

I love Fire Emblem...If I could I would, but I do not own them.

This story does not involve FE 9, because it looks to much like 6.

* * *

Chapter 11: New Beginnings

It had been 284 days since I left the Castle, 284 nightmares. A man can only stay sane for so long. Running is something I loathed to do, but it was all I could do to stay alive, but the Wild Boars had connections everywhere. The last assassin attack had cut me in my left shoulder, and before that was cuts on both legs. I was losing my edge and every day only brought more weariness. I was at an inn, but I rarely slept very much at night. I always had to see the room first, and no one was ever allowed to sleep in a room adjacent to me. The only reason the innkeepers ever tolerated it was because of the tips.

Nevertheless it was time to leave again. I had to run to another city and hide there just like the last 270 days. I gave the caretaker my three room keys, and was about to walk outside when a huge figure with a green beard made his presence known at the city gate.

"I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"_ I never thought bandits would dare try to claim territory in Pherae, but these were dark times._

Panic erupted throughout the city. Nobles were fleeing as fast as their chubby legs could go, and the two guards for the town were already dead. It was up to me to stop them...all of them. I had to draw my spare sword since unsheathing the blazing sword in-front of a whole town of bandits is a form of suicide. The second I showed iron, three brigands surrounded me and cut off any escape. All three wielded axes, and had the combined intelligence of a rock.

I thrust my sword into one imbecile and felt the wind of the other 2 axes slicing the air. My next target was cut at the neck and would bleed out within seconds, and the last brigand was missing miserably trying to hit me. He was given a nice peaceful stab into the stomach and fell to the ground. I was looking for the next set of enemies to fight off from the town when I as hit in the leg. I had miscalculated, there was not three but four brigands. He nearly tore off my leg with one swing, and if I had not fallen over from losing my balance then there would have been nothing stopping it from happening. Blood was spewing everywhere, and my leg hurt so damn much that I was yelling at the top of my lungs in pain. My knee was only half attached to the rest of my body. Walking was impossible at this moment, and I still had to deal with this fourth brigand. While on the ground I contemplated what in the hell I was supposed to do while my body focused on the pain.

The brigand raised his ax and prepared to kill me, but a sharp pain in his back stopped him. He had the same experience as I did not very long ago. He was shot in the back with an arrow, however the archer in this case was a young girl. She could not be older than 15 and sported a green bandana to go with her dark green hair and pigtails. She was horrified by my injury, and my screaming probably didn't help either, but she managed the courage to speak.

"Oh Gods!...Where did I put my vulnerary?!...Ah here it is, sir please try to hold still, don't worry everything will be okay!" _That was reassuring. All I needed to worry about now was the bandits everywhere, and the pain...great. _

A man came our way, but on horseback. This man was a soldier and it would have been a welcome sight if not for even more green hair that almost covered his eyes and a yellowish-green suit of mail. Everything was green in this town! There would be no attempt at trying to forget about Lyn tonight...assuming I live that long. The man could not miss the sight of my injury, and knew I was in danger. He dropped down from his horse and then talked to the archer who was still dressing my wound.

"We can't stay here with all these bandits."

"This man is hurt, and I don't know if we can move him." _How did I always get mixed up into these thing? Ugh, there is nothing I can do now but let this hand play itself. _The green knight continued to talk the green archer.

"Help me get him on my horse!"

"Right!..." _Why was I not part of this conversation? Oh right, I am still yelling, but damn does it hurt. That is the third time in as many years that I had broken my leg at the knee._

My carcase was hauled up onto the horse, and the girl climbed up next. The man soon followed and finally introduced himself while we were riding away.

"I am Lowen, a knight of Pherae." The young teenager also shared her name.

"I'm Rebecca...and he is um..." _I am guessing that's my cue. If my head would stop spinning then I would look at them but..._

"...Mark.."

We were riding away from the town and heading for a ridge to the east. I had finally started to calm down, but Winston was still at the stables. I needed to get back to town soon, or my life was over anyways. Once we reached the top of the cliff, Lowen's horse stopped and let Rebecca and his owner get off. I on the other hand was slouched over on the horse, and in no condition to fix my position. I think Lowen was reporting to his officer, but all I could see was the horse's head one inches from my face.

"Lord Eliwood, Marcus! Bandits are attacking the town, and we must hurry to help!

Eliwood was appalled, "Here? How many, and are these two okay?" _I did not expect to hear from Eliwood again, or to need saving by Rebecca, but at least she was speaking for me._

"Lord Eliwood... sir, there is about 8-10 of them. I am fine, but this man took a serious injury to the leg while fighting with the oafs."

Eliwood inspected the situation and soon prepared to march into the city, but needed to handle us first.

"Rebecca make sure this man is okay, Lowen, Marcus, and I will head for the village.

She wanted to help, and replied "No wait! I can fight too!"

"Can you use a weapon?"

"Yes! I am a hunter by trade, and my bow should attack dumber animals just fine."

"We can use the help, but this man needs attention too." _I suppose I better move...on second thought...just saying something should suffice._

"...I'll be fine, and I am sure this area is safe. Go on ahead."

Eliwood noticed the familiar voice, but focused on the issue at hand .

"Okay, we will be back shortly to help you sir!"

There was only one thing left for me to do, and that was sleep. Eliwood was a skilled swordsman, and I am sure he could handle the situation. I just hope Lowen can fight without his horse.

* * *

I woke up in the town hospital, and it seemed that Lord Eliwood had come to check up on me. When I finally opened my eyes he greeted me.

"Mark, I must say it was a surprise when I finally saw your face. I never expected to see you here."

"Ugh, I have been traveling lately and I happen to pass by this town."

"I heard you were surrounded by five men, and managed to take out three before being hit, and Rebecca didn't know how you managed to last that long." _Five? Not three or four? Perhaps I need to retire...guess I better find out the rest."_

"I am tougher than I look...It seemed those men no longer feared Pherae when they entered the town, and they mentioned something about missing knights.

Eliwood hesitated, "...My farther and his knights have gone missing, and have not returned. I was searching for him when the town happened to be attacked." _...More family troubles...great._

"I am sorry to hear that, I wish you the best of luck in finding your farther."

"Thanks, Mark, but we could use your help if you're not busy... I mean you helped Lyndis reach her grandfather within two-week against such fierce odds."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, my leg will need time to heal and I will only slow you down."_ He is really worried, and there was hesitation in his words. Then again he lost his farther...I have to help him...That feeling, if I can help him then I must, but the the Boars..._

"I understand... It will be a difficult journey, but I will find him. He is alive...he has to be." _Hmmm perhaps five days will be enough time...Even while moving I still get attacked, but on small numbers. It will take them a week to counter, and I can leave before that...here we go again. Guess I better brighten his day now._

"Perhaps...If I was to get my horse from the stables that I could keep up with you."

"No, it was silly of me to ask, and you need to rest."

"I have bounced back from worse...I can at least guide you should trouble arise."

"Are you sure?"

"If I can reunite a grandfather then a farther should be no trouble at all, but we better hurry, do you have any idea where to search?"

"I believe we might find my father in Laus or receive his location from Marquess Darin. It was one of the last places he was spotted on a trip that we think was destined for Ostria."

"You don't know where he was going?"

"My farther left without saying very much about it."

"I see...well no matter, we shall find him. Well I better get out of this bed, looks like we are heading to Laus.

"...Right, let me help you up. Thanks Mark, I know we can't fail now."

* * *

It appears more people were in the battle then I thought. Bartre a simple-minded, but well-built ax fighter that was not actually an enemy helped Eliwood in the fight along with Dorcas who once again needed a job. After seeing Dorcas I asked him about his wife. She was well, and could walk with little to no trouble, but he still needed to put bread on the table. Another man by the name of Marcus also appeared to be Eliwood's royal body-guard as he was a paladin who was well established in years. Lowen was serving Eliwood who had happened to scout ahead and saw the situation. Meanwhile the green archer Rebecca that saved my life by shooting the two men I never noticed was glad that I survived, and left her home to help Eliwood as well. I was in another traveling band, and almost with an identical goal.

It took some effort, but I was able to ride Winston again with little trouble. He was accustomed to my injuries as much as our daily rides. About twenty minutes into our route Rebecca came to check on me.

"Mark? Are you sure you are okay...That was a very bad cut, and it looks like you have been hurt their before."

"Heh, I am fine and I have had dreadful injuries before. Thank you for you help Rebecca "

"Y-your welcome, but your bone was shattered in 3 places, and I see you wince in pain all the time since we left."

"I'll be fine, and I'm sorry you had to mend it."

"Don't be! ...You were shouting in agony, I had to help."

"I suppose it was not one of my finer moments,."

"... You will have to take better care of yourself."

"Haha, one of these day I will."

We traveled for the rest of the day. I spent some time with Eliwood talking about the campaign against Lundgren, and the Taliver bandits. He told me the possibility that Laus might be preparing for war, and it was a concern, but it was only a rumor. The last thing I needed was more trouble. Oh well, it was only four to five days before this was over anyways.

* * *

Something seems off with Mark, he isn't quite himself...

A review or helpful advice is always loved. I respond as quickly as possible, and try to find ways to make this story more enjoyable. Thank you for your contribution.


	16. Chapter 12: Old Friends

Some witty remark about not owning fire emblem which is not funny insert

FE 6: there is a 75% chance that 0% is included with 82% certainty.

* * *

Chapter 12: Old Friends

_Where is he!? You will tell me!_

_Go to hell you son of a bitch...aughhh _

_WRONG answer, now tell me where he is! _

_Not on your mother's grave...errrgh!_

_I will see about that, this blade can make you feel every ounce of pain, and it Will hurt. _

_Go ahead and try, you will never find him...AUUUGGGH_

_You will tell me EXACTLY where he is or you will die right here! _

_Heh, your words hold less wait than the Boars. Forget it boy, you must think I would be mad to cross my employers._

_Very well then, rest in piece you miserable bastard, and bring more friends next time. I WILL save my farther. No stupid Boars can stop me!_

I do not know which I despised more, going to sleep or waking up. I was alone in my own tent, and it was of course six in the morning, there was never any question about it. I would have thought it merely routine by now but no matter what I do, the pain is just as real as it was when it happened. It would be another hour or so before someone came to help me get up. We would most likely head straight through Santaruz and perhaps visit the capital since it was on the way to Laus. If Laus is preparing for war then perhaps some aid from a neighboring state would make the trip safer.

The hour inched on by. I have not had time to just sit and think for a while. I always had to run here or there, and just thinking was usually out of the question. Despite my attempts, Lyn was the focus of most of the hour, but I did think about the rest of the group too. Caelin always seemed like the best place to travel for the last nine month, but it would be too conspicuous for me to return. I am sure even the Boars have eyes and ears inside the castle, but where did they not?

* * *

Dorcas came into my tent about an hour later to be my crutch to reach Winston. He had the most knowledge about these things, and I suppose he believed he still owed me. Once I was back on my horse, I thanked him and made ready for today's journey. About 30 minutes into the trip Eliwood came over to Winston and I looking concerned.

"How are you holding up?"

"I am fine, don't worry about me, we have to get to Santaruz as soon as possible."

"Yes, but we can't have you in pain either Mark."

"If I could not tolerate pain then I would never have chosen my profession."

"I don't see how a tactician is a painful experience." _Right, I never told him about fighting in battles, I was still just a defenseless tactician to this group._

"I can draw a sword too, I have had my share of battles, but my legacy is from my tactics."

"Hmm."

"Eliwood is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing, but you seem so familiar, and not just because of our last encounter."

"Still trying to put a name to my face? I can help you with that. Hi, I am Mark, nice to meet you."

"Haha very funny."

We were just to about to reach a pass through two mountains when a man in leather armor tried to approach Eliwood.

"Noble sirs, spare some coin for a poor man? _This man was obviously a mercenary, and his well rounded cheeks showed a side of gluttony. He did not need to beg for money, and Marcus noticed the same thing when he interrupted the conversation._

"You do not appear to need the coin, and seem quite fit. Shame on you for trying to take advantage of us." _I don't think that was the answer he was looking for._

"Haha, you don't even know the half of what I expect from you. Someone wants you dead and is paying generously for it, so who am I to deny him. Men show yourself, tonight we eat like kings!"

_UGH, here we go again._

* * *

The enemy started coming down from the mountain sides in groves, but we were not in between the mountains yet, and they just ruined a strong ambush...Oh well, this would be head on fighting, and Eliwood's men looked capable, now I just need to put them in the right place.

"Everyone head for the entrance to the mountain pass. We will prevent them from surrounding us and take advantage of the terrain. Marcus, Lowen, and Dorcas take the front line, Rebecca and Bartre cover from long-range with hand axe and bow, and Eliwood help anyone in a tough spot."

I don't think these mercenaries were expecting any fight at all. None of them seemed to have any formal training, and most were badly unequipped. They also seemed to be distracted, but the enemy was still a real threat. There were a couple of enemies that went around the mountains but Eliwood took care of them. It was disappointing at the lack of skill these men had, but it made things so much easier for once. The front line was constantly being charged but the two swords and axe held the ground just the same and continued marching forward. Arrows were flying into the mob, and the enemy was piling up more then it was swinging. However, up ahead there seemed to be a skirmish going on too. An armored knight and an Ostrian noble with axe in hand seemed to fighting to the north of the mountain pass. We would meet up eventually, and there was only a few men left to fight for both of us. Once we encountered tubby at the middle of the pass, it only took a couple strikes from Dorcas and Eliwood to finish him and give him his last words.

"Oh…aaurr…This…was not…so easy…as it seemed…"

The two figures has finally reached us, and the noble laughed when he saw Eliwood.

"Haha, figures I would find you in trouble Eliwood, but don't worry I am here now."

Astonished, Eliwood said "Hector! What are you doing here, and how did you find us?"

"You wound me!"

"How do you mean?"

"You are searching for your farther and you didn't even ask for my help!"

"Your brother just claimed the title of Marquess, and he will surely need your assistance."

"Perhaps if he ever listened to me, but he can watch his own back. He knows I am here just the same and approves."

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness! It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

"It is no trouble my friend, and you remember Oswin correct?

Eliwood turned to Oswin. "It is good to see you again Oswin, thank you for your aid as well."

Oswin laughed. "Someone needed to take care of Hector or he would never return...then again perhaps I should have stayed.."

Oswin and Eliwood laughed while Hector snickered. Another voice had pierced the air, it was high pitched and …._Gods no, please don't be her, anyone but her please!_

Serra bellowed "Lord Hector! Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done, Matthew did nothing but bore me the whole time you were away dealing with these low lives, and then he left!" _Why me, WHY me? There was no Erk to send her air horn to this time. Wait did she say about Matthew? That must be him running this way."_

Matthew was out of breath "...F-forgive me for being late, but there was another bandit on the hill." _I didn't see one...what is happening to my senses?_

Eliwood looked back to Hector, "Are they your traveling companions?"

"Unfortunately, I could have been luckier."

Serra was fuming, "Mathew did you hear that! Can you believe how he treats us!"

He was laughing, "I believe he was referring to you Serra"

"Hmph!"

Hector laughed, "The noisy one is Serra. Believe it or not, she's a cleric."

Eliwood had mixed feelings. "I see...maybe she can heal Mark's leg...He is my tactician."

The four of them looked up to see me on my horse, and Serra and Matthew were ecstatic, but Matthew cut off the high pitch voice.

"Good to see you again Mark! How did you hurt yourself this time?"

"I was fighting off bandits in a town about a day from here, and one hit me in the knee."

"Seems like you are losing your touch, you may need me to take your place!"

"Heh, then we will all be doomed."

Serra finally lost the little patience she had. "Mark! The things I need to do to keep you alive! You always give me so much work!"

"...Madame Serra...it's good to see you again." _If I was to ride at full speed how long would it take for her voice to finally stop following me...too long._

"You see! He knows how to talk to a real lady! I told you we needed to find him!"

Eliwood then inquired about this whole event. "You know these two Mark?"

"I had traveled with them when I helped Lyn..dis reach Lord Hausen."

" I see, Serra-"

"Madame!"

*ahem* "Madame Serra can cure your leg, but what is your profession Mathew?"

"Well…I, er…gather information, open doors, chests, and such. I've got…nimble fingers."

"Y-your a thief?"

I chuckled at it, "He is a spy for Ostria."

Eliwood was stunned and confused to both his career and my knowledge about it.

Hector was looking at me funny, but brought everyone's attention on himself again, "Eliwood, I fear this journey may be more difficult than you expected. A ...Spy will be required to survive."

"What is so bad that brings these events?"

"Nothing specific. Rumors abound, though. A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing…" _Everything ALWAYS has to be complicated. This was a simple mission! Ugh, well it's not like I can stay very long at least."_

Eliwood was in deep thought to these new revelations, "The man who attacked us said he was being paid to kill me."

Unphased, Hector said, "Eliwood, when we were approaching the battle a Santaruz soldier was just watching. He was keen on watching you die.

Eliwood needed answers, "This is very troubling, Mark what do you make of this?"_Lets try to make some sense out of this..._

"Hmm, that was either a rogue soldier, or something is happening at the Marquess' home. They don't seem to want to publicly attack you, so talking to Lord Helman is your safest bet."

"I see, well we better hurry then, Hector, Oswin, Matthew,...Madame Serra. Thank you for your help, and we shall find my farther as quick as possible!"

* * *

A couple minute later Hector was talking to Eliwood in private while everyone else greeted each other.

"Eliwood, do you know who Mark is?"

"I know he is a tactician who helped save Lyndis, and ended the terror of the Taliver, what do you know?"

"Eliwood, as you know Matthew is a spy, and he had a mission in Etruria about 2 years ago to inspect a rising knight-commander who was not even 20 years old."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"A knight-commander is the highest position a knight can get without reaching the politics of warfare such as Knight-General. His position was dominated by 40-50 year ambitious old men who are seeking to be a Brigadier General, a four-star General and perhaps one day Supreme Commander. This man just turned 19!"

"I see how that concerns Ostria but not-"

"We don't know where he was from, but within three years he rose up in the hardest militarist hierarchy in Elibe. However, just two months later he vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Etruria is buzzing with rumors on the loss of Mark Darnell. You could say he was a hero to the people, but ever since he vanished Etruria has been searching for him. Rumors are both grim, and erratic, but everyone wants to find the Commander of Etruria."

"Mark is a Knight-Commander, so that's where I have heard his name before, but what is he doing here?

"That is what everyone would like to know. You might want to watch your back."

"Hmm, I'll see what he wants to share tomorrow. I trust him though, he was deeply concerned for Lyn about nine months ago... but he always does look worried, perhaps something is wrong."

"Or perhaps he is looking for his Etrurian contact."

"I don't think so, but we shall see."

* * *

Meanwhile Mark is lost thinking about the new situation.

These new events would lead to a longer journey than I thought, but I would still have to leave before the week is over, it just wasn't safe.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "I never expected to see you again."

! "...Ah Matthew. Well, I had some reasons to keep living."

"I see, so they are called the Wild Boars?"

"H-how! How are you alive and know that?"

"I snuck up on your friend in the mountains. He never saw my face so he must have thought it was you. He left a message saying _No one escapes the Wild Boars._"

"What color was his cloak?"

"Pardon?"

"What was he wearing!"

"Hmm, it was the usual thing you see for a night walker. All black, but with a burgundy stripe across his hood and back. Why, what does the stripe mean?"

"...That was an Observer not an assassin, I knew someone was following me but I could never find him. How did you?"

"I almost didn't, but I saw a pigeon just standing in mid-air next to a shaded wall. I investigated and barely caught a moving wall."

"Did the pigeon get away?"

Matthew showed me a dead bird, "No, but its an interesting message, would you like to hear it?"

"I'm not haggling with you Matthew, if you don't give it up then Eliwood and Hector will need to see it and will eventually relay it to me."

"Aw your no fun anymore, very well here is what it says."

* * *

Did you think Mark's mysteries were over after the departing from Lyn's Legion? We still have 10 months unaccounted for!

Until next time, enjoy your day/night!


	17. Chapter 13: Fangs

A combination of red,yellow, and blue can make any color known to man and several more we cannot see...I do not own Fire Emblem

This is a story about Fire Emblem 7

* * *

Chapter 13: Fangs

"Aw your no fun anymore, very well here is what it says."

_Mark is traveling with another band of men, Eliwood and Hector are in the group. Requesting our army to attack him after his departure from the Laus Capitol. (predicted destination) I leave you to the decision of killing the two Lords. It might cause unwanted chaos if not prepared carefully. Lycia will soon be in shambles and we would need to resolve the issue. Note: Mark's movements are subject to change. _

Key: Kappa Epsilon Iota Rho Password: Archanea314

_All hail our empire._

Matthew finished but continued talking. "An army huh? You seemed to really have pissed them off."

"Heh, if only you knew."

"Mark? What is with the key _and _password, Ostia simply has a phrase that works very well."

"If I knew exactly what it was I would be sending false messages myself, but this is their enigma code."

"Hmm?"

"All I know is Kappa is the branch of the Boars that follows me in this region, and Iota is code for unexpected change in movement. The rest either determines if it is a forgery or not, it changes everyday."

"So why not send a paper today since we have the code?"

"The paper it is written on is a password as much as the words. I would never be able to duplicate it. Even an observer is not allowed to carry very much at a time, and he probably destroyed the rest nearing death. When they don't hear from him within three days a new observer will be on my tail. Although this does extend my stay it does not make it indefinite. The Wild Boars greatest strength is its logistics, and they know the exact limits of communication."

"It's a shame, putting such good talents to evil. My packages are always delivered late, and my mail carrier is crazy!"

"..."

* * *

We were nearing the castle, Serra had been hurting my ears, but could not heal my knee until we set up camp, and too many thoughts were surging through my head anyways to focus about my leg. Without an observer behind me I would have two days of peace, and an assassin needs to get his orders directly from the next in the chain. However, the peace from the Boars did not mean I was left to rest...far from it.

We reached the fortress just in time to watch a battle unfold. Men were fighting each other, and everything was disorganized. Men from Bern were fighting the royal guard, and things were chaotic across the whole region. It was either a coup or something worse, but why was Bern here? There was too much conflict to absorb it all, and the royal guard was being decimated. The Castle was to our west but a river blocked any passage. We would need to cross through a town and head further south just to use the bridges. We would have to fight through the chaos, and every second counted to find out what the hell was going on.

Eliwood finally spoke watching the display. "What madness is this!?"

No one could answer the question, and we didn't have time to think about it. I needed a plan and fast! _Hmm, the obvious enemy is Bern right? It has to be... Um no that wont work! …. THINK! I got it...but ...No I can't second guess myself now... He we go..._

"Hector, Oswin, Marcus, and Dorcas stay together head through the town in a line and Rebecca will cover you from behind. Eliwood and Bartre can you swim?...Excellent head up to the top of the river and swim across the current...just trust me! Lowen protect Serra and give help where necessary for the front line."..._Am I forgetting someone?_

Eliwood and Bartre were treading through the river and would soon be on the other side. Thankfully there was no fighting in the town, but it didn't stop the conflict at the bridge. Hector's axe, Wolf Beil plummeted into anyone who stood in his way, and Oswin's armor was holding against the archers, but Dorcas had been stabbed by a sword in the stomach, and Marcus was being surrounded on three sides. Lowen was too busy attacking men that were flanking from our east side.

I needed to change things before it turned any worse.

"Lowen! Focus on the men attacking Marcus, I will get someone else on it! Serra! Get over to Dorcas immediately!" _ No extra men...Looks like I need to take care of the flank. _

"Winston I am sorry, but I have to fight on you, lets move!"

Eliwood and Bartre reached dry land and managed to sneak upon two guards who never even bothered to look towards the river. However, their groans in pain soon alerted the rest of the guard. Three swordsmen with two spearmen soon followed.

* * *

Matthew saw an old friend in the midst of the chaos who was very skilled with the sword. He wore a blue headband, and the blue robes of a Sacaen, but he was fighting on the wrong side.

"Guy, is that you?"

"What? Matthew what are you doing here?"

"Oh not much, but how are you faring. I hope you're not still begging for bread."

"No, of course not, I finally got a job even if it is unpleasant, it still is a paying one."

"Hmm a shame."

"What is?"

"Well you are going to have to quit your new job."

"Why on Elibe would I do that?"

"It's simple, when I gave you food back at Caelin you said that you owed me your life."

"B-but that's an expression and I was hungry; I had not eaten for days!"

"Are you saying a man of Sacae is lying?"

"N-no, but...Matthew!"

"Guy, you owe me and now I am collecting, it's very simple, now point that blade at the enemy."

"Grr, B... fine...I hate you."

"Great! Though we can't talk now though. There is no place for talking in the middle of a battle, we need to join it, so stop standing there and get to work!"

"B-but... What were you just doing then?...Hey, wait up!"

* * *

_AUUGGHH! _

There were four men that were charging down trying to flank us and I was the lone guard. My only option was my Blazing Sword, and it did give a moment's hesitation from them. I managed to kill an axeman and out dueled a myrmidon with those precious few seconds, but a spear in the gut still hurts just the same. Fighting the pain, I sent the owner of the spear to his grave, and was soon hit again by a throwing knife in my left arm which pierced about inches and a half deep. In serious pain and anger, I pulled the knife out of my bicep and threw the bloody knife back at the assailant to hit him right between the eyes. I had to pull a vulnerary from my cloak and immediately applied it to my stomach which...'helped', but my arm was still bleeding profusely as well. I put my sword back in its home, and slowly instructed Winston to return to the regiment while holding my right hand on my arm to slow down the bleeding. At least no one else had seen the skirmish.

Things were going better at the bridge with Lowen's help. Dorcas was being assisted by Serra, and Marcus could take on his attackers with Lowen stabbing one in the back while Guy and Matthew came to help out aswell. Hector and Oswin pressed forward and met little resistance along the way.

It was the recruits that were across the river, and none of them had any experience fighting before. Eliwood and Bartre worked together and fended off the chaotic swings while dealing their own that made contact. One was lucky enough to skim Bartre in the chest, but that was the only scar. Within a couple minutes they would soon rejoin Hector and Oswin and head for the last four men guarding the castle gate.

The leader's bodyguards were merely tissue paper for Hector and Eliwood, but kept Oswin and Bartre occupied. With one man left in sight, both Eliwood and Hector attacked him simultaneously with an axe decapitating the head, and a rapier piercing the heart. The battle was finally over, but it was a terrible fight. Serra would be busy tonight, and the noise would only add insults to injuries.

Eliwood and Hector rushed into the castle to find Lord Helman, and I was in hearing distance of the conversation. I had managed to reach the castle while everyone else was checking on the dead or their wounds. I cut down one of the nearby tree branches and used it as a makeshift cane so I could walk into the castle, because the archway was too low for Winston and myself. With one hand grasping the cane and the other holding my wounds I inched forward. This was one conversation I could not miss if Lord Helman was still alive.

In a panicked shout Eliwood ran over to a body lying on the floor that was choking up blood.

"Lord Helman!"

"… Is that you…Eliwood?"

"Hold on Lord! We will get you help right away. _**SERRA!**_"

"I… I must apologize… Your father… He…"

"Do you know something sir?"

"I… … If I hadn't told Elbert…about…Darin's plans…This would…never…have… *Cough cough*…..Go to Laus…Darin…the marquess of Laus…knows all...I'm sorry, Eliwood…I…I can't… "

"Hold on! _**SERRA!**_"

"Beware…the Black…Fang…"

"Lord Helman!"

Hector_ tried_ to console, "He is gone Eliwood, he was dying before we were even here."

"I-I don't understand...my farther goes missing, and then Lord Helman is attacked...The Black Fang, who are they?"

They heard a faint voice coming from behind them. "They...They are the protectors of Bern...heroes to the poor you might say...Something must have changed..."

I collapsed falling to my knees and then to the floor...That was not going to help my leg but I was falling unconscious anyways...hopefully I won't bleed to death...

"_**SERRA!"**_

* * *

"...He...Waking...!"

Unggg...errgg, _Way to go Mark, another trip to the M*A*S*H unit. Maybe I should invest in some nicer food._

I woke up to see Serra moving her mouth...I suppose I have woken up to worse...

"Mark! Why must you always get yourself hurt! Because of me and my tender heated nature I keep patching you up, but you need to stop taking so much of my delicate time!"

"...Thank you Madame Serra...I'll try not to kill myself next time."

"Good because if you don't-"

Hector was my saving grace, "Let the man rest Serra! You are supposed to be helping him!"

"Hmph!"

…

Once I finally regained my senses a couple of minutes later I noticed two things. Another scar to my collection that was added to my arm, and my leg was no longer bandaged, my relief was soon turned to dread as I heard that voice again ugh.

"Don't you dare move! You still need a couple of days to heal!"

"...Can I walk on my leg?"

"Yes...but as your specialists I am telling you not to!"

"I must politely decline Madame Serra, we need to head for Laus."

"Hmph, I can't always rescue you!" _I would sooner kill myself then allow that._

Eliwood finally entered the 'hospital' but turned to Serra first. "How is he?"

"Mark is stubborn as a mule! He refuses my expert advice to sit and rest!"

"Is he okay?" ..._Hello, I am right here!_

"Yes b-"

"Then I would like to speak with him alone for a minute if you don't mind."

"And leave my patient unattended?!"

"I could have Hector rejoin us."

"Fine, but see to it that he doesn't move!"

She left to my relief, "Thanks for the peace and quiet."

Eliwood laughed heartily, "She can be a handful, but at least you look better."

"That's good to hear, hopefully the pain will stop soon too."

"...It's almost night, but we can drop you off at a town nearby tomorrow so you can rest."

"Nonsense, I need to escort you to Laus."

"The more you travel the more you will hurt yourself." _ The less I travel the more I will be killed._

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

"...I suppose the same thing."

"Then we will head for Laus at dawn."

"...I need to learn not to argue with tacticians."

"Indeed."

Despite Serra's livid protests, we did travel again for a couple of more hours. We even crossed the border from Santaruz into...Caelin. I suppose my soul never left here though, because it was always aching to come back. Before it was too dark we set up camp.

* * *

Apparently when you are hurt people cannot hear for some reason. Hector and Eliwood were having a private conversation_** right**_ behind my tent... There was no mistaking Hector's deep voice.

"So this is Caelin? You think we should ask Lord Hausen for aid?"

"We're simply passing through.. I am curious how Lyndis is getting along, though."

"The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year. I heard Mark had quite a role in it, and so did you."

"Heh, you were there but you were snoring it was so late."

"I don't snore, but I can only imagine how tired you looked as Mark just walked to your doorstep."

"It was a surprise, it was funny though because Lyndis slept through the whole meeting. Neither of us had the heart to wake her.

It must have melted your heart Ha Ha, but The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

"A beauty? She's…I don't…she's…striking…"

"Striking? Too bad, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we don't have time to see her, loverboy."

"D-don't be silly!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up?"

"Hector!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You are so much fun to tease!"

_Note to self: Bring ear plugs next time._.._Heh, I think I might actually be getting jealous. Well, whoever is fortunate enough to pin her down will be a very lucky one. I just wish ...No I have to stop thinking about it or I will drive myself insane. I want her to be happy, therefore I cannot be around her._

"EEEEEEEEEE" _Ugh what bug did she encounter now? __**Some**__ people like to sleep after dusk ...Wait that was not Serra, but who?_

I got out of my bed and limped my way to the end of the tent. Eliwood and Hector were moving to the noise, and everyone else was preparing their weapons. I had to talk to Eliwood before he got to far in front of me.

"Eliwood, where did the noise come from?"

"It came from the forest, some lady must be in trouble!"

"I see, but we better be careful, your in such a haste, we will forget our torches!"

"...Of course... That would probably help at this time of night."

"Perhaps just a little, I tend to like to see what I am giving orders too."

One we finally reached the noise we found that the damsel in distress was a male... I was half hopping to see Anna, but this feminine scream came from the terrified figure in the distance. With a couple of men harassing him.

"Hey, look at this. The old fool's wealthy."

"What a racket! Puzon, can we get rid of this simpleton?"

"I suppose so. There's no reason to let him live."

"Oh my! Eeeyaaaaahhh!"

Eliwood interrupted "Let this man Go!

* * *

Night fighting, how I loathed it. Too much confusion, too little visibility, and constant paranoia.

Hmm, we must defend him on this little island we are on. Two bridges to the north, shallow water that is cross-able to our west, and of course the way we came from the south via one bridge. A simple formation should suffice. Lets hope this goes better than earlier.

"First, everyone with a spare hand grab a torch! Hector take the top left bridge, Oswin the top right. Eliwood the south, and Marcus guard those shallow waters. Rebecca switch off from whatever point has the most pressure. Guy, Lowen, Bartre, Dorcas pick someone and be their guard if things get too heavy. Matthew! I need you to be my eyes."

It was defensive shell. I could bottleneck the four key spots and have reinforcements switch off from any point within seconds. The night was no longer a disadvantage but merely the setting.

The bandits started rushing for the bridges, but they would have been better off waiting for us to attack.

Eliwood would switch off with Lowen, Hector with Bartre, Oswin with Dorcas, and Marcus with Guy. The arrows continued to fly and the men stopped charging about ten minutes later. With Matthew eagle eye we soon spotted the two gang leaders, and the rest was history. It was a boring battle, but at this time of night I did not complain. These men ruined the little opportunity for sleep I had, and they deserved retribution. Once I was satisfied I turned my attention to the noble with blue hair and finely groomed mustache cowering behind a tree.

"Are you okay?"

"...Y-yes...those men wanted to rob and kill me..Thank you for your assistance, because of you I am unscathed!"

Eliwood interjected "I am glad you are okay, but why were you traveling at night?

Ahem, "I am Merlinus. You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare. Don't let your eyes fool you: I'm quite prosperous."

"...I see, I am Eliwood son of the Marquess of Pherae, this is Mark our tactician, and that oaf over there is Hector brother of the Marquess of Ostia."

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae! The greatest houses in all of Lycia! Ahh… To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… It is an honor beyond words!" _Um, wasn't I introduced somewhere in there?_

"Don't mention it..."

Hector also commented, "Hmm, perhaps the peddler will join us."

"P-Peddler?"

Eliwood was of course appalled at the lack of manners. "Hector! Forgive him sir, he is not all right in the head. _Don't laugh, he is glaring me right in the eye, don't laugh._

Merlinus was ecstatic "He has a point! I would be honored to travel with such Illustrious lords!"

Hector continued "Can you carry weapons and store gear for us?"

"Of course! Storing wares is my specialty."

"...right well then I have a few things for you to store. Follow me peddler!

…

Eliwood spoke after they left. "Mark what am I ever going to do with him?"

"Well he is your friend so you have my pity."

"Heh, I suppose that helps."

* * *

I know 13x was way too easy, but that was a very easy mission in-game. I guess it could be worse. You could have to mercilessly slaughter your entire party to get the side missions like in Shadow Dragon.

Thanks for reading, have a great day and please review.


	18. Chapter 14: Marionettes

If you can tell me the CEO of intelligent systems then you get a cookie!...not really

This is a story about FE: **VII **or **IIIX or IIIIIII, **_I_ hope that clarifies things.

* * *

Chapter 14: Marionettes

_"All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players:They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts."_ _Shakespeare_

_Farther!... Farther! no...Gods **NO!**_

"**What were you expecting boy? We don't play nice. Heh heh, this has been amusing but now it is time for both of us to take our leave. Good day, and I look forward to seeing you REAL soon."**

_Come back here you **ASSHOLE! **I'll Murder everyone in your stupid gang!_

"**Heh heh, go ahead and try boy, but your death has already been stamped and filed. We both know what comes next heh heh."**

_**BASTARD!**_

"**It's a shame you don't have anymore family...It would have made this experience all the more sweet."**

I woke up, but in severe pain. It took every ounce of energy not to scream at the top of my lungs. Every scratch and every scar was on fire again. I need to hit something or ..._ERRRGGGH _

I grabbed something in one of my pockets and the pain left immediately. I was reaching for my locket with my parents portrait, but I had grasped... a necklace.

* * *

It had been two days since we met Merlinus. Once I did get up, I limped over to Winston and fed him as usual. Everyone else would be up in about an hour, however I was not the only one with trouble sleeping today as Eliwood was outside just staring at the horizon towards Laus. I hobbled over there to see what was pressing his mind.

"I see the sun is rising, it's a new day and we will make the most of it."

"Huh? Oh Mark...W-what are you doing up?"

"Trouble sleeping and you?"

"I-I suppose I just have a lot on my mind."

"Relax Eliwood, if you can feel that he is alive then he truly is."

"Huh? You know the feeling?"

"Once... but never mind me, everyone here needs you to be awake and alert."

"I'm fine, I only woke up about half an hour ago."

"You are not fine, and you will age far quicker if you keep this up."

"I guess, but what if Laus has nothing to offer and we have a dead lead?"

"What does your gut say?"

"...He was here.. Someone must know about him."

"Well then there you go, if the castle does not turn up any information then someone in town will."

"How are you so sure?"

"Heh, nothing is stronger than a bond between two people."

"Mark...I...why are you helping me? You refuse any payment for your service and have no immediate concern with my farther."

"Ha Ha...forgive me, but hearing that brings backs memories...I help people it is just in my nature."

"Enough to risk your own life?"

"I suppose it is odd. Then again I was never normal either...Eliwood there is leaders and followers in this world. People follow a cause they believe is worth fighting for, and leaders bear the burdens of their own goals. As a tactician I have had my share of leadership, but as a knight I also know who to follow."

"Knight..."

"I imagine Hector and or Matthew already spared me the Etrurian introduction."

"Um yeah, I was going to ask you about that..."

"It's not a story I am fond of telling."

"I understand...but your background complicates your presence here."

"Etruria believes I am dead, I'm fairly sure I am dead as well, so if you don't mind spending a couple of days with a ghost then you should be fine."

"What?"

"It's a long story Eliwood, and we need to focus on your goals. My past will not interfere." _Provided I leave after Laus._

"But-"

"Ah, looks like our group is waking up, we better prepare for today."

"...Of course"

* * *

It was just before noon when we reached the capital of Laus. Even though we passed through its borders with no trouble; things never looked very friendly. I wasn't the only one noticing as Hector soon remarked about the state of things.

"They are definitely preparing for combat, the whole country side is in ruins."

Eliwood was very worried. "..."

"Are you okay Eliwood, you look afraid ?"

"I just fear that this will lead to a long and brutal war..."

"So?" _SO?! Thousands of lives will be lost on a pointless feud and your response is SO?_

"I do not want to fight a war Hector. Think of all the people who get hurt during them, and not just the men on the front lines. I can only pray that we can avoid it."

"..."

_Out of no where, a man was riding over to us who had blond hair a big nose, a smug persona and seemed to be a noble._

Hector recognized the face, "Damn it, its Erik, the Marquess' son. I am getting the hell away from him, perhaps I can give Merlinus a hand for a minute."

Eliwood was curious, "Why is his son meeting us outside the castle wall?"

_I don't like this one bit_, "Eliwood be on your guard, something is wrong."

A moment later Erik approached Eliwood "Ah Eliwood so good to see you again!"

"...Erik...what brings you out here?"

"What? I wanted to see my old classmate from school so long ago."

"..."

He was eager to talk quickly, "S-so..What-brings-you-to-Laus, perhaps-a-stop-before-Ostia?

"What gives you that idea?"

"You-are great-friends-with-Hector-right..Speaking-of-which -when-was-the-last-time-you-saw-him?

"Would you please slow down for a second?"

Ahem, "Have you talked to Marquess Helman lately?"

"Why do you care?" _Well, now we know why he is dead, he knew too much._

Bah "Getting answers from you is like pulling teeth. No matter we will kill you and continue our plans to rule all of Lycia! You cannot stop us from going to war!" _Thank you for the information, your interrogation was very informative._

"We will stop you and your father Erik!"

"Ha, I would like to see you try. Men! Attack the enemy!

* * *

The stupid child ran back to the castle while he called his men. We were literally right by a couple of bridges to our west, and after that was a wide open plain. However, Laus' army was famous for one thing; it's Calvary. With no obstacles, and no distractions they could charge at full speed and gain a tremendous advantage. Not to mention two knights trying to flank us from behind. There were two small towns one close by and the other near the castle, but both would be out of the melee._ Hmm, there appears to be a mage to the North-east by the closer village. He doesn't seem involved...is that purple hair?...I wonder._

There was two lines of defense for the enemy. Five loosely positioned horseman within striking distance, and about 25 trained Cavaliers near the entrance to the castle. They would charge the moment we were within range. A couple of pikemen and archers were also within our area, but very scarcely.

"Lowen, and Marcus head over to the town and take Serra with you. Guy, Dorcas, and Matthew take care of the cavaliers to our rear. First row left to right, Hector, Eliwood, Me. Second row, Dorcas, Rebecca, Bartre. I want a rectangle formation, no Calvary charges against Rebecca. Lets move!" _I may be limping but this adrenaline should keep me moving. It's far to dangerous for Winston to join this._

Marcus and Lowen had little resistance except for a couple horseman and a pikeman. Their biggest problem was the horn of Serra's complaints about the bumpy ride. However, her tune changed once they finally reached the purple haired mage.

"ERRKK! ERK! ERK!"

"_Oh Gods someone kill me._"

"**ERKY!**"

"...Serra not so loud...of all the people who had to show up it had to be you."

"Aw thanks! I knew you would be so glad to see me!"

"...That's not what I.. oh forget it."

"Erk we can talk later, but you need to take care of these bandits for me."

"I am no longer under your service...however if you are fighting Laus, then maybe you can help me reach my employer."

"Hurry up Erk! Attack these foul brutes. Your master commands it!"

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

The rear guard was no longer alive, and the trio would soon rejoin our regiment, however the two knights and Serra seemed far too occupied with advancing pikemen, archers, and the yelling. The pressing matter was the charging five horses. Rebecca picked off one but the rest broke into our lines and they nearly knocked our front row to the ground. The fourth horseman tried to circle around and hit our archer but was met with Oswin's lance. Hector's Wolf Beil was built to crack steel and cavalry so he had an advantage. Eliwood's rapier was also crafted for such opponents, and as for me...my iron sword would just have to make due. I'm pretty sure it wasn't worth risking scaring everyone with my alternate sword except Dorcas and Matthew at this point.

The first line of enemies had collapsed and we had held with minor bruises, but there was another 25 horseman between us and Erik. The next line would not be so kind, but we had three more men, and I had an idea.

"Break rectangle formation! First row I want everyone twenty feet apart from each other! Hector, Oswin, Me, Dorcas, Eliwood. Second Row fifteen feet apart Bartre, Rebecca, Matthew With Rebecca directly behind Me! Guy I want you protecting Rebecca at all times! Alright, Forward March!

It wasn't long before the enemy started charging. We were ripe for the picking. Everyone alone and with no back up for at least fifteen feet. All that would be needed was a horse going full speed to crush us beneath their hooves.

No matter what I could come up with this was suicide. Besides Oswin no spear man, besides Rebecca no archery. There was no real way to handle this threat head on no matter how capable this regiment was...

The Calvary were charging faster and faster unto our position. It would be moments before hell unleashed upon us. I removed a small pouch from my pocket, but this did not contain gold. _ Hmm just a little bit longer. _They were seconds away from us when I threw the pouch with its fuse already burning.

"Every One Cover Your Ears!"

_**BAM!**_

Not a single person or horse was hurt by the makeshift firework. Their was of course no way to hurt anyone with such a cheap trick. However, the effects of the tremendous noise was what I was looking for. The _ENTIRE Calvary_ division was in mass panic. Horses were on two legs or move sporadically. The riders were either falling off their horses or holding on for dear life. Every horse in sight was scared out of their wits, and chaos was everywhere. The perfectly lined up horses were now scattered and panicking helplessly alone. Eighteen men had fallen off and the other seven were too busy trying to retake control.

From this point onwards it was one on one combat with soldiers that never fought off their horses. Rebecca was picking off the men still on horseback. Everyone else could take out a man who was on the ground struggling to get up, and then fight another who barely had time to draw their weapon. Our 25 to 9 disadvantage was now a 7 to 9 gain. Only three men remained on their horses once they regained their senses, and the other four were fighting without any back up. Marcus, Lowen, and Erk also had joined the battle by now, and within a few more minutes the battle was won.

* * *

While we were searching the castle and forcing Erik to surrender, Erk had met up with his actual employer.

"Lady Priscilla! I am so glad you are safe."

"Erk are you okay? There was a huge battle going on!"

"I'm fine, but I found a group that will get us out of here from the Laus vermin!"

"Really! We can leave this place!...with who?"

"I was told it was Eliwood from Pherae, and we have a better chance of finding your family now."

"Erk, this isn't the place!"

"I'm sorry...but I promise to get you there!"

"...Thank you Erk it means a lot...W-we must hurry to the group!"

"...er right!"

* * *

Hector handled the real interrogation as Erik had surrender with no army left to command and no reinforcements from his farther. Eliwood and I watched and were prepared to intervene at any time.

"Come on, Erik! Get up you piece of shit."

"I am noble you can not speak to me like this!

"Formalities are over. Now where is Eliwood's farther, we have searched the entire castle and its empty."

"...What...impossible my Father...He would never leave me!...Damn it Ephidel!"

"Who is Ephidel?!"

"..."

"Speak or you die right here!"

"He..He is the man pulling all the strings. He convinced my farther that he should rule Lycia...and perhaps one day the entire world."

"Is your father that much of a fool?"

"My father...he changed after Ephidel came over here. He always hated Ostia, but he never thought about it much...Ephidel...He encouraged my father to send messages for aid from neighboring states...Marquess Santaruz and Pherae responded."

Eliwood was shocked "What! You lie! My farther would never start a war!

"I am in no position to lie. Believe me or not, but your farther was here, and he constantly argued with my fath...Darin..."

"You must be lying!"

"My own father betrayed his only son! Marquess Santaruz is dead and so is your father. These are the people you are dealing with! They will stop at nothing to get their way!_ Deja Vu_

"You lie!"

"No one can escape the Black Fang!" _Is this like the phrase that every evil group has? You cannot escape Blah blah. _

Eliwood ran outside immediately, and Hector soon followed to help his friend who was completely distraught.

It was my turn for the interrogation, "Where is your father heading?" _There was three possible places he was heading for and I needed to know immediately._

"I don't know, and I don't talk to commoners."

_I punched him in the nose_, "**Where?**"

"I-I don't know..."

"I will cut off every finger you have if I must!"

"...He must be headed for Caelin...it will be the easiest land to take."

I sprinted outside at full speed, and almost re-broke my leg in the process. I whistled for Winston to come, and I was closing the distance to him as well. The entire party except Eliwood and Hector saw me in a mad sprint to my horse, and they could tell something was wrong. I climbed onto my steed as quick as possible. _I need to warn the group before I leave._

"**Darin is heading for Caelin! We need to stop him!"**

There was no time to lose and I had already lost two hours searching and interrogating while Darin's men were fleeing. It would be a two-day journey for them, but a thirteen hour ride for me.

"Winston! FULL speed to Caelin this is not training!"

My horse never ran so fast in his life.

* * *

What will Mark do when he reaches the castle?

For everyone worrying about the small pouch of explosives. Black powder was discovered somewhere between 100 B.C. - the 8th century. It was used as fireworks to scare away evil spirits, because animals were terrified from the noise. Fireworks can be seen in Fire Emblem so it is not impractical. Don't worry, I promise no fire arms will ever be used or anything else that is unrealistic. If you're curious about how scared an animal can get then look at War Elephants that went into a frenzy and killed hundreds of their own men. Hooray for history!

PS: The next chapter is one of my favorites to write so far, so it will either be really good. really bad, or the same as the rest. (lawyer response)

Thanks for reading, please review and have a great day :)


	19. Chapter 15: Trust

The creators of Fire Emblem are also responsible for the Paper Mario Series (I own neither)

I am redundantly saying this, saying this. This does not involve FE 6, FE 6

* * *

Chapter 15: Trust

I did not sleep for a second on the trip back to Caelin. I passed Darin's army about three hours into the trip, and would have about a day and a half to prepare. The road was smooth once we reached Caelin, and it made things easier for Winston. The question that rang the most in my mind was how I would get an audience with the Marquess so early. We would reach Caelin just before dawn at around five. This could make things...problematic. Winston was extremely tired, but we were almost there, and every second counted. We reached the capital, and this is where I needed to make a decision. I had no identification, or seals to reach the castle, but I needed to see him this second. There was the stupid option, and the logical option...I hope I don't kill myself in the process.

Winston was going double full sprint through the town. Most of the city guards would not even be able to see me even if it was noon we were going so fast. However, reaching the castle is when the sentries noticed me. The castle gate was open, and the drawbridge was down, but that did not mean that the Marquess was taking visitors. I heard a rush of panic and yelling as the guards discovered my movement to the castle.

The yells came from everywhere. "STOP!,_ We are under Attack!_,** Sound the Alarm**, Wake up the Captain!" etc.

I can only imagine the two guards faces in front of the gate as Winston jumped over them. I was now inside the castle grounds, and the courtyard was filled with shouting soldiers which were the only thing stopping me from the entrance of the castle itself. The men were rushing to the courtyard, but had no luck. Winston had already stopped right in front entrance to the castle, I jumped off and I opened the unlocked door. If it was locked all I had to do was tear it down, but this saved me time. _Maybe I can give them security tips after this is done._

While sprinting inside the castle, I had no choice but to draw my iron sword. There were swordsmen, and spearmen everywhere, and each tried to strike the moving target. I did not stop when someone rushed in-front of me. I merely deflected the attack from the half asleep soldiers and continued onwards. I was finally in reach of the door where Marquess Hausen would sleep. There were two soldiers guarding his door, but neither were wearing any heavy armor. I let them lunge at me, and then grabbed onto one of the spear man's lance with both hands. I pushed with all of my might and sent him spiraling backwards into his comrade. While they were struggling to get back up I kicked the door down with my right leg, and entered the chambers.

I walked in about five steps then stopped careful not to get too close, and I fell to the ground. My arms were behind my head, and my sword was sheathed. About two seconds later a spear was touching my back, and I am sure any sudden movements would be my death. _Glad I didn't pick the stupid option._

"Mark?!" Since I was in his chambers I'm sure it was an astonishing surprise, but Lord Hausen recognized me. _I probably should be explaining myself, I just hope he can hear me through the floor._

"Greeting Milord, It's nice to see you again...I hope I am not intruding, but a grave emergency requires your attention."

* * *

The soldier was kind enough to take the spear out my back, and let me slowly get up. I had to relinquish my iron sword, and my quill...because that was considered dangerous. However, my green scabbard went unnoticed in my green cloak so I was still armed. _I should really bring up security protocol after this is all over._ _Oh well, he looks anxious to hear about the reason for my unorthodox entrance. _

"Caelin will be under siege at about two in the afternoon tomorrow."

"What!? From who?"

"Lord Darin from Laus, his army is currently camping on your territory, and will begin their march again fairly soon."

"Are you sure!?"

"...I beg your pardon Milord, but would I have gone through all of this trouble if I read this from a fortune cookie?"

"...erm well...what do you suggest we do then Mark?"

"If I may be so bold, I would like to command the defensive force against the siege."

"Kent is my commander, however I am sure he will relinquish his duty when he sees you."

"Thank you Milord, I shall get to work at once preparing for the attack!"

"Mark, you said we have a day and a half to prepare. You look exhausted, surely you could use some rest first."

"There is no time Milord, I need to get to work immediately!"

"If you insist...let me give you our seal so you wont be bothered, and perhaps something to eat."

"Thank you Milord, but I only request the Seal, and access to the armory."

"The armory?"

"Indeed, I need to change into armor."

"I can't let you wear just any armor from our stock pile."

"Oh don't worry Milord, I only need to borrow it for today and I will return it."

"What?"

"You will see later, but it has to be a recruits equipment and it is extremely important."

"Er okay Mark, I owe you my life and you have protected my granddaughter through so much. It sounds very odd, but you may wear a recruits uniform today...However, I must insist you wear the armor worthy of a royal knight for tomorrows battle."

"I might have to take you up on that. Thank you Milord for your trust. I shall see to it that these walls never fall. I swear upon it with my life."

* * *

As tempting as it was for reunions, it could wait until later. It took 30 minutes, but I was dressed in the garb of a fresh recruit and instructed the guard at the armory to make sure no one touched my stuff, _period_.

This was the reason that there was not a second to lose. There was about 45 men garrisoned at the castle. To my relief, ten were archers, and sixteen were pikemen. However, I knew no one here except for Lyn's legion...

I walked over to a couple of swordsmen and an archer relaxing by the training area. It was time to make some friends.

"Good morning!..er sir..I mean captain...Sir!

"Heh, let me guess, you're a new recruit."

"Yes! I just started today in fact, and I am eager to help!"

"Perhaps we will meet each other in battle tomorrow. I heard we are expecting company."

"It's possible, and I will show my capability to the cause! If you don't mind me asking sir...what is your name... sir."

"Heh easy their recruit, just call me Frank..over here is Henry, and the man with the bow is Jeff."

"I see, it's nice to meet everyone, I am Mark...by the way I heard their was quite a commotion about an hour ago."

"Ha Ha, from what I heard, some crazy fool charged straight through the gates with his horse. By the time anyone realized what was going on he already surrender to Lord Hausen. Our Marquess single handily defeated the foe, and now he is in the stockades." _Heh, I told Eagler that rumors have a bad habit of spreading, but even this is fun tale just happened an hour ago!_

"Really?..That's incredible! I am glad I can serve for such a strong man!"

"Haha you have a lot of energy recruit. Care to spar with me so I can test you skills?"

"S-sure!"

_We both grabbed a wooden sword, and I let him attack first. I made a point to talk to him during the fight. _

"So...how long you been in the army?"

_He lunged and I parried, while he gave his background._

"Five years, I am one of the many men who did not fight for Lundgren."

"Wow, what about Jeff and Henry? _They were watching the display and could hear the whole thing, but that was the point._

_He followed his lunge with a nice advanced and I guarded with some difficulty as the assault continued._

"Jeff, it is three years now right?

"_Four_"

"Ah right, well Jeff is four years, and Henry is new like you."

"I see, it's an honor to fight alongside you."

_He continued his direct attack and I passively protected myself._

"Likewise."

"Hey I have an idea...How about I buy you three a beer after the fight, I received my advance pay already."

"Heh, you will hear no objection from us."

_He lunged one more time, but I swatted the sword at the hilt, and disarmed him. I then quickly moved behind him and held my sword at his neck._

"Looks like I win Frank."

"...Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Back in Etruria. I don't believe I properly introduced myself. I am the fool that charged the gate, and the Knight-Commander for tomorrows defense against the assault from Laus."

_I showed him my official rank and the seal of Caelin which proved my legitimacy. They were shocked to say the least, but that was always my favorite part."_

"Now, where can I get you three gentlemen some beer?"

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of different methods to hold a conversation. Depending on the situation I would have to dress for the proper rank, or speak in a different manner, but it was all personal and genuine. Around the fifteenth recruit my exploits had started circling around the castle, and everyone started saluting any low ranking officer they could find thinking it was me. It made things more difficult, nonetheless new tactics yielded new conversations. What mattered was that I get their name, and their respect. I am sure if my tale ever reaches history that my eccentric behavior would be declared borderline between madness and insanity, but these men lived and died to protect their homeland. At the very least they deserved to know who they would risk their lives for. Despite my hopes, and schemes one thing was certain...We would not all return to the Castle alive...

It was well into the night and it took every ounce of energy to hide my exhaustion. I was on my last man on the list. Rutherford an aspiring archer was discussing fletching, bracers, how he hand-picked his feathers from the finest birds in Caelin, and his compete shock at how men on horse could even aim. I mentioned that the archers do not actually shoot until all the horses feet are off the ground, that way the ground never interferes with his shot. He was intrigued, but still thought the notion was crazy. When we finished his mouth nearly fell off. He was the type of man that would give his left foot for a friend and an arrow for his enemy, but talk both to death. I was hoping to get some real rest tonight, but he was more charismatic than I thought, and someone actually listening to him was probably a rare event.

I returned to the armory to find my cloak untouched, and my possessions still intact. This would be the eighth time I changed today, but I was alone. Once my cloak was back on, I unsheathed my longsword and just took a minute to stare at it. To think that I only held it for such a short amount of time, and yet it seemed I knew this blade from childhood. I whispered to the blade and pretended it could hear.

"_Once more unto the breach dear friend, once more. Or close up the wall with our dead...__Hold hard the breath and bend up every spirit...__"_

"Follow your courage, and upon this charge, We shout for Marth, Our Country, and _**Freedom**__!_" *****

_I turned in shock to hear the last line of the famous speech echo through the hall, they were not mine, but belonged to a Lady leaning on the door frame. She looked absolutely stunning and would tear any man's soul apart at the sight of such a smile. It had been nine months, but she had not changed in the slightest, and yet she never looked more beautiful. _

"Mark!"

"L-" I was quickly tackled to the floor and at the mercy of the grinning Lord holding me as tight as possible.

"Mark! It really is you!"

"Lyn, it is so wonderful to see you."

"..I was so worried that I would never see you again." _she was starting to cry._

"...I am here now, please don't cry, you will ruin that lovely smile." _Watch it Mark..don't say anything stupid"_

_sniff _"I-I I'm okay... I received your letters!"

"Really? That's great, I just hope they were not too hard to read."

"They did take sometime, but it was so sweet of you to write, and I love my birthday present!" _She showed me her wrist with a bracelet of pure gold woven from two separate strands, and crafted into one piece with the inscription 'Family heals all wounds.'_

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's perfect Mark! I haven't taken it off since it came in the mail."

"...well it isn't that special."

"Of course it is..it came from you!" _The hope she would forget about me wasn't working very well..._

"Er.. so how have you taken to regal life?

"It's incredible, Florina and I will talk for hours, while Sain and Kent help me train, and Wil is always so cheerful."

"It warms my heart to hear that. Knowing that I could help you reach this life."

"I can not thank you enough for helping me."

"Seeing you happy, and knowing you have a family was its own reward Lyn."

"Mark-"

"Heh, Lyn, we should probably get off this old floor."

"R-right."

….

"Your grandfather looks very well and healthy again."

"Hehe, So you did visit him today."

"Er um yeah...sorry about that."

"I heard the noise coming from outside, and I rushed over to see what was going on, but by the time I reached grandfather...you were already gone!"

"yeah..."

"I was looking all over for you, but everyone in the whole castle seemed to point you in one direction or another."

"I had a busy day, that's for sure."

"Hehe, Indeed, I never heard of a recruit promoted to sergeant, lieutenant, captain, major, colonel, and Knight Commander all in the same day!

"Would you believe, I had a very busy day?

_She let out the a joyful laugh that pierced my soul, and left me speechless._

"Oh Mark, thank you so much."

"um for?"

"You went through all of this trouble, and tomorrow-"

"You can thank me tomorrow Lyn, but I still have yet to protect you...er and the castle."

"No one could ever defeat our Legion with our fearsome Tactician protecting us!"

"Heh, perhaps, but nearly anything can happen tomorrow." _She was smiling when I said that, but why?_

"Right, and you do look like you need to rest...We can talk again in the morning!"

"I guess I can look forward to wakening up then." _Her smile grew even wider, and she hugged me again...She was not going to take me leaving once again very well..._

* * *

_**Forget it Boy! The Boars will always exist. There is no way to stop us, even time is bending to our will.**_

_And yet you can not control me? AAAAUUUGGHHH _

_**Erwin! Be careful not to kill him so early! We just started three hours ago.**_

_Only a coward tortures a man for fun! ERRGG!_

_**Bwhaha! Do you think we do this for mere sport? You should know better by now.**_

_I know you are all bastards that slaughter innocents and will hang in the gallows! ARRRRGGGHHH!_

_**Such spirit, even seeing your father murdered and laying on the floor hasn't even touched your empty soul.**_

_At least I have one! BWAAAAAH!_

_**You may have your pitiful humanity, but I have immortality, even after my death the Boars shall live forever on this world!**_

…

I woke up to the usual pain, sweating, moaning, and the agony. It was a new day, but within eight hours it will be scarred. ...I better calm down and prepare for it. I was rubbing my eyes when I spotted a note on the table, and a large box.

_Commander Mark, Seeing as you have tried on all of our other uniforms, I have decided to bring you our last set. My granddaughter was very confident that this suit of mail would fit you. This armor was crafted by our finest blacksmith, and should show that you are indeed the Commander of our army. It seems that a few soldiers are still in confusion over your introductions yesterday, and this attire should help clarify it._

_- Hausen_

I opened the box and saw what he meant by finest blacksmith. The armor was plated in silver and likely contained a special heat-treated metal behind its surface. It was a full plate mail of armor minus the helmet because a tactician needs to see the entire battle field. The breast-plate, the greaves, the vambraces. Everything was masterfully constructed. The silver had been finely polished, and the armor would cover me from shoulder to toe. However, unlike most armor, this one had designs on it. It was detailed on the back with a sword, and the blade was reddish orange while the hilt was made of gold.

The front, _Heh this armor was made long before I arrived_. The front was decorated with two things. There were olive branches etched across the shoulders stretching down to the waist, and the center piece of the plate mail armor was the same helmet design that was on the coin I gave Lyn. It was engraved like most helmets where the knight was looking to the right and exposed his side, however it bore the seal of Caelin on the side of the helmet which was a lion, and directly underneath the helmet were two words inscribed in green letters. _**Lyn's Legion **_

I must admit I am a sucker for armor. I did not value material objects too much, but when it came to armor I would always stare. As a knight, a set of plate armor was something I was use to wearing. However, when the Boars started chasing me I needed to travel lightly hence the green cloak _but for today...today I would wear the finest armor in all of Lycia. _

"Can I help you put it on?" _It was none other then Lyn who remembered I woke up at this time of day._

"Lyn! This armor...this had to have taken months to craft."

"Five months, but it took six to settle on the design... Sain wanted your sword to be somewhere so we settled for the back, but the front I wanted to represent what you loved..Being a true knight."

"I...I-...I don't know what to say...Thank you...thank you so much. It's incredible, absolutely amazing!"

She was twinkling with joy seeing my reaction, "You really like it, your not just saying that."

"Of course! There is only one thing I have seen that is more beautiful then this!" ..._Please don't ask ...Please don't ask...stupid tongue...Stop saying what I am thinking!_

"What's the first?" _...Damn it_

"...um"

To my great relief Sain had entered, "Mark! Welcome back! I hear you have caused quite the stir...Are you okay? Your face is very red."

recovering my breath, "Yeah I am fine...I just stubbed my toe is all. I get excited around quality armor..."

"HaHa, I am glad you like the armor, and I am sure my design was the best."

"It is very well detailed, but I think I like the front a little bit better."

Lyn chuckled, "I told you he would like the helmet design."

Sain was disappointed, "Well I suppose you know him better than I, but I still think the sword is the best design!"

I was calm again, at least for now, "Well I better try on the armor before I have a heart attack."

Lyn grinned and grabbed the breastplate, "I'll help."

Sain had to leave saying he needed to attend something. Lyn had never touched a suit of armor before and I had to explain how the armor opened, and how to latch it in place. I took off my cloak which showed my worn out pants, and my bare back. It was an ugly sight in front of the mirror. There was not a single section of my front that was not covered in scars or discolored skin. However, for the first time I was looking at a three-way mirror. My back was pulverized, there was still a hole in my back with dead skin preventing it from bleeding out, and the whiplash marks across the rest of my back. Realizing Lyn was right next to me I tried to put my cloak back on.

"It's okay Mark...I have seen those before when I found you in the plains...Lets get the armor on.

Despite my better judgment we continued to put on the armor. There was a lime shirt that went underneath, and then followed the armor which had leather inside. When everything was finally on I marveled at the mirror.

The reflection showed a man in shining armor who proudly represented the Caelin army along Lyn's Legion, and the lady beside him was ecstatic and struggling to hold her emotions inside. It was an incredible sight, and the armor was amazing too.

* * *

We had 51 soldiers including myself. (ten archers, sixteen pikemen, six Cavaliers, three Paladins, nine swordsman, a monk and Lyn's Legion) On my way to the castle I had scouted the Laus army to see 126 fighters. Laus must have conscripted every man along the way or met with his army from the south to reach such numbers. However, I was the only one who knew the size of the enemy. We would need all the help we could get, even if it was just a small group with two noble lords.

The castle had one entrance; the main gate. There was about 3000 feet of flat terrain across the entire battle area, with the city to the south. Along with the probable area of siege to take place also to the south. Reinforcements if any would approach from the east.

We needed to buy time, and that was something I always seemed to lack. I had placed all eleven archers atop of the castle walls. They were not to leave unless the flags had changed colors. The pikemen and other footmen I had guard the gate from the inside. There was twelve horses outside the gate including Winston, and one Pegasus. Lyn had elected to also join my company outside as we prepared for the battle.

At 2:15 Laus' men had arrived near the town. They had battering rams, and makeshift ladders to siege the castle. I was on Winston in my royal armor shining in the hot sun. I was the center of attention for both sides. Lyn was insisting that she join me on Winston, but I had to stubbornly refuse fearing she would get hurt from my ideas. It took everything I had to beg her to remain inside the castle with everyone else.

The enemy was participating in their rally cry and it would be moments before the battle would take place. My men were uneasy and would need encouraging.

At the top of my voice I shouted

"Men, Today we fight an enemy that threatens to destroy Caelin. These beasts want to take our home away from us! These cur **think** we are weak and defenseless. These slime believe we will crumble under their boots and serve them through fear. These hell spawn will fight to the last man, and I can not promise this will be an easy battle. However, **We** will fight with _courage_ and _strength, _because we are soldiers of Caelin! They can **think** about whatever they choose, but it is what we **say** that holds true! **I Say **we are the best damned soldier in all of Elibe. **I Say **we will hold this line! **I Say** that we will bring honor and glory unto ourselves and our people. **I Say **we will defend our homeland with everything we have.** I SAY **that nothing can stop us! ** I **not only **Say,** but** Promise** _**Victory! **_To arms my brethren.** To Arms! We have a battle to Win!"**

* * *

Even though they were sieging us, I made the first move. I instructed our twelve horses including myself to charge straight towards the men holding the ladders for the siege about 2000 feet away. The enemy had sent 30 of its cavilers to intercept us from doing that, while the rest slowly marched forward to the gate watching as our two teams were going to meet.

We closed the distance by over 700 feet, and the enemy cavaliers were eager to attack us. We were outnumbered three to one so I shouted, "Fall Back to the Gate!"

Our horses quickly turned to the right and then made another right, and now the enemy was pursuing us less than 50 feet away as we sought the refuge of the castle. One of my knights was not able to make the turn quick enough and was sent flying to the ground, and lay dead from the grave wounds.

As we reached the castle a rain of arrows started falling to the earth. My ten archers and my commanding sniper Wil stationed on top of the castle walls were raining down hell upon the knights foolish enough to follow us. Without the rest of their army there would be no way to attack the castle directly and they were forced to ride back to the regiment, but came back with eight fewer men.

My eleven Calvary once gain stood our ground but about 500 feet from the castle this time, we were not charging, but merely waiting. I called to the pegasus flying in the sky.

"Florina do you seem them yet?"

"..Someone..is approaching over there!"

"How far?"

"A long ways away!"

"I see...Calvary Division **Charge** straight for the swordsmen over there! Do** not** stop once we reach them!

Once again our eleven horse charged full speed towards the enemies lines. Their commanding officer obviously thought it was another ploy to send out his horses and did not respond, but continued to have the men march to the castle.

By the time he realized we were not trying to divert any more soldiers back to the castle it was already to late to respond. Our horses charged in a spearhead formation into the ranks of a sword division that was in rectangle formation only three rows deep. The men that were not trampled were trying desperately to fight back against our charge, but to no luck. We lost five men from the rush, but they lost seventeen. We never stopped moving once we reached the soldiers and now we were now_ behind_ the enemy lines.

Embarrassed and humiliated the commander must have order for every single soldier to kill the eight of us because they stopped dead in their tracks, turned around and ran our way. While going full speed away from the castle I shouted our new orders.

"Kent! Take the two paladins to the left and make your way back to the castle. Sain, George, follow me to the right!"

We split into two sets of three, and confused the enemy even further. It took a minute for the enemy cavalry to turn around, and by the time they did we were already heading full speed to the right or left of them.

By the time the enemy rejoined their ranks we were already riding back to the castle with no threats, and the time they spent chasing us going the wrong way was enough for Eliwood's men to arrive from the east. I had the other five knights return to the castle while I raced over to my employer.

"Eliwood! You must hurry to the castle we need to close the gate before they get to close!

"Mark! Is that you?...Right, everyone sprint to the castle!

The iron door shut firmly with all of us inside. Introductions could be given later, but the enemy was infuriated and rushing for our gate, they had given up trying to march. Their battering ram was only 200 feet away from the gate. Our archers were picking off as many men as they could try, but they were not perfect. Twelve more men fell from the arrows. They had 89 troops left against our 45 alongside Eliwood's group. The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

* King Henry V, slightly altered from Shakespeare.

Please review, follow or check my profile for my update schedule if you like the story, but I will never demand for you to do anything just to continue the story. This story is for your entertainment and not my statistics :)


	20. Chapter 16: Atrocities

Hmm lets see, I need to think of at least twenty to twenty-five more ways to say I do not own fire emblem. _Hmm that's one!_

FE 7!

* * *

Chapter 16: Atrocities

**BAM! **

The battering ram was hammering away at the gate, and the ladders would soon reach the walls as well. It would not be long before either were breached. I needed to get everyone into position immediately.

"Rebecca, get to the top of the wall and hold the position! Swordsmen protect the archers on the wall, let no one hurt them! Spearmen, Calvary, Eliwood, Lyn's Legion...clear away from the entrance. We need to hold the courtyard not the gate. Let them rush in, but do **Not **let the enemy reach the door to the throne! Lets move people! Time is of the essence."

I dismounted Winston near the locked door to the throne room. We were 100 feet from the gate. The pikemen were the front lines to fend off the Cavalry charge from the enemy. Lowen and Marcus added to our small cavalry division, and they were about 200 feet to the right hiding behind the mess hall so they could flank the men that would attack us directly. Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Guy, Dorcas, Bartre, Erk Oswin, and Matthew and a monk were behind the pikemen. As for me, I was in the middle of the front line with eight spears to my right and left, but I wielded my Blazing Sword.

The castle gate soon blew apart as the battering ram had done its job. A few moments later Calvary were pouring into the courtyard. They clashed against sixteen spears, and horses fell never to get back up from the long tips of the pikes.

The ladders were in position, and the enemy was climbing up them as fast as possible. However, They were met with swords and cut to pieces. The few that put both feet to the wall were unable to receive support until the next man climbed up. While the swordsmen were busy, the archers continued to rain arrows, but it was now fixed upon the knights flooding into the castle.

50 cavaliers came into the courtyard, the pikemen killed seven and lost three of their own, but their only other remarkable feet was stopping the rush of a charge. We were now in close quarters fighting with the enemy. I whistled through the heavy fighting and our cavalry soon charged into the battle, but lost two men to a counter attack. Our second line of defense was now in the battle royale as the pikemen struggled to hold up against such well trained forces.

The wall was now under heavy attack. The enemy soldiers had grouped together and threatened to overwhelm the swordsmen. The infantry held the position as long as they could alone, but things were turning for the worst. Archers now had to give support to the swordsmen or the whole garrison would fall. Few and fewer arrows were being concentrated on the horde of cavalry.

Hector and Eliwood were fighting off man after man with their special weapons, but they could only take on so many alone. Oswin and Matthew were complementing each others strengths while fire and light rained down upon the horsemen. I had seven or eight heavy strikes hit my armor, each would leave a mark if their was still room, but I continued to stand my ground. I was dealing with another paladin when a knight tried to penetrate my armor like his successors. The blow sent me reeling back, as I struggled to regain my balance a Mani Katti soon ended the life of my attacker. I nodded towards her and pressed forward to the next man.

The archers had managed to help fight back the men on the wall. All the men climbing the ladders on the wall would ever see was their comrades bodies falling off the rampart. Each corpse was more disheartening than the last. With ten men yet to climb the ladder they routed and fled from the battle. Their spirit was broken, and they feared death. However, the top was in terrible shape. Seven swordsmen were dead, and so were six archers. The wall had just barely held and only four arrows were joining the courtyard at a time.

Five enemy Calvary had fled before the end of the battle. It was suicide to continue this skirmish any further. Our rag tag band had held the lines that the pikemen had given their lives for. Fourteen of the the sixteen pikemen would never draw another breath, and Bartre was significantly wounded. All that was left of our garrison was two archers, three swordsmen, two pikemen, a paladin, Lyn's legion, and Eliwood's band. The rest were dead. All the castle had to defend itself was but a handful of survivors. Both sides would takes years to recover from this battle, and all I could see around me was that foul curse of death. I looked to the wall, and it was the same as the courtyard. Frank, Jeff, and the silver tongued Rutherford were but a few of the lives lost from this chaos. _Frank had a son...Jeff's family was afraid he would join the military so they forced him to be an archer to safe...Rutheford...His youth and spirit...gone. _

I was out of breath, hurt, and trying to cope with the losses, but now was the time to assure the battle was over.

"We have won! Look at the men turn tail and run! We have suffered a great cost today, but our FLAG STILL FLIES! We are _**VICTORIOUS!" **_

There was cheers, and people celebrating everywhere. The remaining garrison was going crazy, and Hector joined in with the celebrations. Everyone was raising their weapons in rejoice of a victory. I was limping to the gate, my injury reminding me of its condition since Laus. The moment of rest was nothing but sheer pain.

All I could think about was those 400 men...those men that stood their ground facing certain death...My last moments as the Commander of Etruria...Now these men and their blood ran on my hands too. How I wished I could just end it here. It would be nearly painless, but then every man under my command would have died in vain. Perhaps that would hurt even more than Hell itself. _There had to be something I could have done, or perhaps attacked in a different matter..No...no that was to risky...There had to be something...!_

When I reached the gate I saw the bastard fleeing as fast as he could go. Darin did not even have the guts to join the fight. The field was littered with men just like the courtyard. Dead men with arrows in their body or the remnants of our Calvary charges further down. _Shrug it off Mark just Shrug it off, I can cope alone, but there is still work to be done. _

"You look a little pale." _Huh where did that voice come from?_

"Who goes there!?"

"Relax, I am Leila, I hail from Ostia-"

"Oh, your a spy correct?"

"How do you know about me?"

"Matthew rambles on and on about you."

"He what!" _I didn't know spies could turn that red._

"Heh, perhaps I said to much, but what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Hector."

"Ah, he is inside...you might want to watch your step."

"Hmm, I see Matthew was right about your tactics as well."

"He talks a lot for a spy, perhaps we would sew his mouth shut."

"Ha, he would still find ways to drive people crazy."

"I wouldn't put it past him, but we better head inside, I am sure Matthew will be eager to see you."

* * *

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Hector was confused, "Leila what brings you to this battle?"

"I… I'm following Lord Uther's orders. I'm investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance."

Barely able to speak the words Eliwood said, "My farther! What has happened to him?!"

"Marquess Pherae… is alive."

Hector grunted, "Ha Ha no one could ever keep a man of Pherae down."

Eliwood was in joy and then asked "How do you know?...Erik said he was dead."

"I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months. That's where I got this information. I believe it is true."

"Black Fang… They're the assassins guild that Erik spoke of."

"Yes, we've known of their existence for quite some time. The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded about ten years ago by Brendan Reed. They're based in Bern. Their arms reached quickly in several other countries. Originally, they targeted only nobles who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support." _ The Etrurian people call them other things, but that is just country propaganda. _

Lyn did not understand, "Is this Black Fang responsible for what's happened here?"

"Yes. We've learned of a mystery man named Nergal. It seems the Black Fang is performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal. Nergal's trusted retainer Ephidel is with Marquess Laus. He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot against Ostia. The first to answer Laus's call for rebellion was… Marquess Santaruz. Next was Lord Elbert, Marquess Pherae." _It seemed Eliwood gets just as much good news as I do._

"My farther...Why would he join this?"

"I cannot say. I do know that he is with Nergal currently. In a place called… the Dragon's Gate." _Damn it..._

"Where is that?"

"...The Island of Valor" _I see Hector recognizes the place now._

"Of all places to be, Valor… Blast!"

Lyn tried to understand "What is so bad about it?" _How I envy her innocence_

Eliwood enlightened her, "No one has ever returned from there...it is called the dread island too many and people fear the very name...But if my farther is there then I have to go.

Hector tried to encourage Eliwood and he needed the strength, "We will have the island begging for mercy when we are done." _That's when the little comfort I had left completely shattered..the next voice was Lyn's._

"I'm coming too!" _I was about to profusely protest, but I couldn't find the words and Eliwood spared me the trouble._

"Lyndis, I appreciate your kindness, but… Shouldn't you stay with Marquess Caelin?" _Yes You SHOULD!_

"Laus must be stopped. I also wish to help Eliwood's father. Losing a parent… It's an unbearable pain. It's something I'd rather you didn't have to feel yet."

"Lyndis… Hector… Thank you. You give me strength." _ No No NO! Damn it! why is nothing ever simple. _

_I threw up my lunch...funny I don't remember eating one either. Lyn was of course concerned._

"Mark! Are you okay!?"

bluggh ..."I-I am fine..."

Leila was of no help, "He is not, He was limping when I saw him, and I think he barely holding himself together."

" I ...I am fine!"

Eliwood continued about my health, "A day has not passed where you have not been exhausted or in pain, I can hear you screaming in your tent at night.

"It's nothing, I just caught a bug or something it is nothing!"

Even Matthew wanted to torment me, "He is not fine, and he is going to be dead soon if he can't pull himself together. He won't be able to join us to Valor, because men are trying to kill him... " _I never seen Lyn worried so much in all my life._

The simultaneous "WHAT!?"_ I am going to kill Matthew. This was no surprise to Lyn, but I suppose after nine months she hoped I would have conquered the problem._

"Enough! Leave me to my own problems." _Great now Lyn is going to join the parade..this is making me feel SO much better._

"No! I am tired of hearing you say that! You have dodged this question to everyone, WHO is trying to kill you and WHY?

"No one.. I am fine!"

"Mark! You said that you could not lie to me! Look me in the eye and say that!

"If I say anything I risk hurting you."

"I will take that risk!"

"I can't let you!"

Matthew spoke up,"They are called the Wild Boars." _ I am going to kill him, I am going to kill him!_

"What?! Mark! What is going on!" _Her eyes..those piecing blue eyes...I can't...I have no choice...I Can't!...But..._

I let out a deep sigh, "...Close the door, there is somethings you need to hear."

* * *

It was Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Matthew, and Leila and we were inside the library. I had closed all the windows and curtains, along with the door, I checked every nook and cranny for any possible listening areas, and was finally satisfied to talk.

"Before I say anything I want to make something perfectly clear. You will not mention any of this anywhere at any time for any reason. If you slip and let this out you will have signed your own death bed. Does everyone understand?...Good, and Matthew this Does include Lord Uther, if he even hears their name in public or private you will both die, do you and your fiance understand?" _Might as well get him back, and Leila's glare at Matthew was worth it. _

"Good, Now where to begin? When I was young-"

I told them about my childhood, my noble parents, and my career, it was all a recap for Lyn, and Matthew...but the next part wasn't.

"...the...The Wild Boars...They...I first dealt with him like I said when they raided a village. The eight men that died under my command...The more I stopped them the more they kept coming...Matthew when I discovered you were a spy there was a reason I let you tag along. I needed to learn how to evade assassins and spies who tried to kill me at night...I had too many close calls."

"And here I thought you just enjoyed my company."

Hector was kind enough to punch him for me.

"I...caught up with a couple of observers thanks to your tricks. The messages I found detailed the exact process of how I would die. The time the place, and the method used to kill me...I knew these men had to be stopped, and kept the pigeons alive so the messages would reach the next in the chain. I was young and thought this foe would be a worthy challenge. My duty to protecting the country..."

I took a deep breath, and tried to steady myself, but my hands were trembling.

" I had fought many battles against overwhelming odds. Some I knew about ahead of time, but most were surprise attacks. ...Two months after I was promoted to Knight-Commander was when everything came crumbling down. I had pissed them off far too much and they decided to take serious action...I..."

"I...I h-had 400 men under my command...We were sent to stop a anarchist rebellion near the border of our country...I...found the city...burned and razed to the ground. The people who lived there...they were...they were bound by their hands and hanging off of nearby trees...the men had been flayed to death...the children were so bruised ...there was a baby...Dear God...How could they do THAT! I...I don't want to say what happened to the women...There were no survivors.

Everyone was looking at me at horror and in a complete daze. It turned to disgust and hatred, but everyone was speechless. I noticed that all the color in my arms were gone, and I imagined so was my face, while my legs were barely able to keep me up.

" They...they are a huge secret organization...I could never tell how many people were part of it, but it is a lot...They don't have any regard for their losses, they always find more people...The city was a trap, The..Boars...they sent 750 men to kill me...Most were poorly trained and our men held fast under such numbers...I used every tactic I knew existed and then added a few more. It was a miracle...We won with less than a hundred casualties...The men we had just fought were from .._.peasants_...The Boars threatened to kill their families if they didn't fight...I still don't know how we avoided a war with Bern from the incident of butchering hundreds of innocents. That's when we heard the sound of marching, but this time when we saw the soldiers they were flying the flags of Boars. It was 1500 well trained killers and murders and the source of the destruction to the village. We had 300 men against 1500...it was suicide."

"My..My. My... _Come on keep it together, ..._My men refused to leave...I ordered them to retreat, but they wouldn't. I..had to watch them die.. my men fought without fear or hesitation..they fought for their commander... We killed 500 of the Bastards... I-I finally convinced my men to retreat, but there was only twelve of us left...and three more died riding the hell out of their. It was the first time I had lost a battle...It was the first time that I could not even take the time to give my farewells to the men that fought...I never was the same person after that day. Winston...he was in so much pain and he had cuts everywhere...I promised from that day forth that I would never fight on him again unless there was no other choice."

"The next ten months are not much better, and I feel that you get the point by now. Long story short I died on my 20th birthday only to be revived by Lyn. They are still after to me, and nothing is changed. I have had nearly 100 assassins team up to kill me these past nine months, and I am in no safer spot then I was three years ago. I am sorry Eliwood, but for your own safety I cannot travel with you. Just promise me you will get Lyn back to her grandfather."

"...I promise." _The room is spinning, Gods I need to sit down. Gah! I think my knee just snapped...or did it happen in the battle?  
_

"Goo...good...I best..be on..my wa-" _Something just hit the floor...oh wait that is me. Ugh is that Lyn's voice? Everything is so dark ugh..._

"Mark! Mark!"

* * *

"_That's one of the remarkable things about life. It's never so bad that it can't get worse." _

_**Bill Watterson **_

Note: I have not forgotten about a certain monk or sword wielder. (If you noticed, they participated in the battle)


	21. Chapter 17: Souless

I do not have any investments in Intelligent systems...I own 0.0% stock

What are you doing here? the story is over. Mark lost consciousness after the battle and Eliwood continued on his quest. But it says Chapter 17...Hmm..Could this be related to FE 7?

* * *

Chapter 17: Souless

"Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them" ~Edgar Allen Poe

_**How often must you resist Mark, you only make it harder for yourself.**_

_And give you the satisfaction? Never...AUGGHHHH _

**_Is it worth it? After all it wont change anything._**

_My men gave theirs lives to defeat you. I owe them the right to at least resist your pathetic torture AAAAAUGGHHHH!_**  
**

_**HAHA, Boy you are too funny, they did not die because we wanted to start a war, and if that was so then we wouldn't have given a damn when you ran like a coward. They died because it would Hurt you. YOU are the reason they are dead. Here we are ten months later boy, it is time we punish you for your butcher of thousands.**_

_You Lie! You will not break me! You just want to torture me... GAHHHHH!_

**_Keep telling yourself that Boy. Perhaps one day you will believe it._**

* * *

"ungh" _Why must I keep waking up...wait a second...I am in a tent..._

"Mark."

"Lyn?...This isn't the castle..." _My arms and legs...they are bound..I Can't Move!..._

"No, we set up camp at night, we are on our way to Port Badon."

"What!?"

"Oh and don't worry about your armor, we had to take it off because Eliwood says sleeping in one is like a coffin, and he helped you back into your cloak. Sain is fixing the sword design and re-detailing it since it was so scratched up, and it no longer has its shine, but I am sure you will still like it."

"Lyn! I-"

"Oh yeah, Priscilla had to mend your knee again, as it was broke...again, but she and Erk took good care of you. Don't worry Serra was too busying healing Raven.

"Lyn!-"

"You remember him back at the castle right? He fought on the wall with Wil and Rebecca, it seems Lucius was traveling with him trying to help get over his hate of Ostia, but he elected to join us. Lucius is fine and was glad he could help protect the castle, and did you know Wil and Rebecca knew each other too? It is funny how small this world is."

"LYN!-"

"Florina loved your plan at the castle, she saw the whole thing from above, and could not believe the tactics you pulled off on horseback. If it wasn't for you who knows what would have happened."

"L-"

"Oh and you missed the funniest thing with Matthew and Leila, I have never seen Matthew that embarrassed before. He did convince her to stop spying though, after all it is a dangerous business. But that would have never happened had you not brought up how much he loved her. I hear is looking for a ring.

"..."_ She has to run out of things to say eventually_

"Caelin should be back to full strength soon. Eagler has sent some of his men to hold the fort until we can hire new recruits, and after such a victory I am sure it won't take too long. He was marching there the second you sent word to the vassals in the nearby area. He gives you his thanks for saving his wife and his son."

"..." _Eventually..._

"Who knows what would of happened if you didn't help all of us. My grandfather was so grateful for saving his life twice now, and he understands the importance of seeing Eliwood reunite with his farther. And I...I ...Thank you Mark! Thank you so much! I can always count on you to be next to me when trouble occurs. You have done so much for me, and risked your life far too many times, I must find a way to repay you!"

"...You can start by taking these ropes off my arms and feet."

"Hmm those? Oh they are so you don't move."

"I figured as much, y-"

"I mean your leg was so bad, and you never let your wounds heal and just shrug it off, so I had to take drastic measures. I can't have you getting hurt again! I fear we may need your skills once more when we reach Valor. I ask too much Mark, but I hope to make it up to you!"

"Can I speak for a moment?"

"Of course Mark! Would you like to discuss the weather? Oh that reminds me of all the pretty flowers back at the castle-"

"Lyn, Please stop!"

"..."

"I want to stay I truly do, but you know I can't!"

"Oh don't be silly your always welcome here! Eliwo-"

"My presence here puts everyone in danger, and I will not risk-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Lyn I have too!"

"Then I will follow you everywhere, I will not leave your sight!"

"I will not allow you to get hurt!"

"Neither will I!" _ Why does she have to be so stubborn does she think this is easy for me!?_

"Then I shall proceed alone and travel while you are sleeping."

"NO! Traveling alone would mean you would die!"

"So be it, if it means you are safe." _Gods she is starting to cry...I can't deal with this sort of thing..._

"...You...You can't leave until someone unties you, and I will guard the tent!" _Someone just kill me now, I can't leave without hurting Lyn, or stay without Killing her!. Have I not suffered enough damn it!_

"I didn't want to do this..but you leave me no choice. **HELP! HELP! Somebody HELP!"**

Eliwood came rushing into the tent.

"Lyn, what's going on?"

"He doesn't want to stay he is too worried about us!"

"...So you tied him down with tent stakes and rope?

"...Maybe." _I know you are laughing up there Farther! I assure you it is not funny._

"Can I talk to Mark for a minute alone...I promise not to untie him." _ So much for my rescue._

"...okay... one minute!"

* * *

"...Mark?"

"Look, you can not change my mind and I will not stay I am sorry."

"I know you are worried, and we are not 400 strong, but you know their game, and how it works. Surely if we got in trouble you could plan a different strategy."

"And if I fail?"

"You won't."

"These last nine months have not been much of a success."

"True, but you were alone, and now we can help you."

"So everyone must die with me instead?"

"No, Mark why are you fighting the Boars? They are hunting you yes, but you are fighting back."

"I seek to end or at least hinder their disgusting monstrosities. No one should have to suffer from them ever again."

"It is a noble goal correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, I will be the ruler of Pherae one day, and how can I live knowing these people exist?"

"..I...shouldn't have told you."

"You are a master tactician, and we are not mere recruits. We know a great evil is being committed, and the worst thing we could do is just watch it take place. Either we die fighting to protect our freedoms, or we die watching it be taken away.

"..."

"You are a knight of Etruria your duty is to your people and anyone in need. Therefore you must travel with us or you fail to uphold your very code."

"My duty is to see people live, you don't know them... They wont stop and your deaths wont change anything."

"Are you a fortune teller?"

"No, b-"

"Then we forge our own future and no one will stop us."

"I..I can't."

"Mark, I can not force you to stay even though I am sure Lyn will try, but I need you. You know about people like this, and the Black Fang wants to start a war. If we must die, I prefer to die saving people from more destruction. If we don't stop the Boars at least we stop whatever the Black Fang is planing" _Gah I want to stay, but...he has a point..No its not safe!...but...A war...a war that can be stopped. My friends...I have to choose between my friends and a war...a war that will kill thousands.  
_

"...Alright...I'll stay..."

Lyn had eavesdropped on the entire conversation. The second Eliwood left she sprinted back to me with tears down her face.

"Oh thank you Mark thank you thank you thank you!"

"Y-your welcome...Now would you mind untying me?"

"You promise you will stay right!" _I looked into her eyes, such beautiful eyes..sigh_

"I promise."

* * *

The next two days of travel were very quiet. I did not want to talk to anyone. Even when we were stopped at camp I made a point to keep myself busy. Whoever tried to talk to me would have to settle for I am busy, or Maybe later. I would not even talk to Lyn, she had chose to sleep in my tent to make sure I kept my promise or to protect me if an assassin came. However no matter how much she tried, I just could not talk to her. It was too painful just to look at her knowing the fate that loomed over us all..._  
_

We reached the port and Eliwood was seeking a ship. We had already tried two captains, but they lost their sea legs hearing the destination.

"Excuse me sir? I would like to seek passage to Valor,

"HA HA HA. are you mad? No one will step foot on that island."

"Please, I need to get their immediately!"

"Hmm...You must be on urgent business, that's certain. …..There maybe one way…"

"What is it! How can I-"

"Pirates."

Lyn was stunned, "P-pirates! Surely you must be joking?"

"No I am serious, they're fearless, or as close as makes no difference, and they'll go anywhere for a fee. Who knows? They might decide to accept your mad offer." _We left the shipyard while Eliwood was thinking it over and Hector talked to his friend._

"Pirates… Looks like we've no choice."

Lyn was appalled, "Are you serious, Hector? Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!" _Bandits, Taliver, pirates, they are all the same...You can't trust any of them, and after what happened to Lyn's parents, I can understand how hard this would be._

Hector saw Eliwood lost in thought, "You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?"

"If there's no other way, what else can we do?"

"...We find another way! I wont sail with pirates!" _Lyn was running to the dock, our chances are slim, but I might as well look with her. __  
_

"Lyn! Wait up, I'll help!"

"Mark? Thank you... lets see who we can find."

...

"I am prepared to pay extravagantly for our transport to valor." _I hope he takes a check.  
_

"Ahaha, you don't have that kind of money."

"What's your asking price?"

"You are expecting me to believe you have any money at all?" _I took some papers from my cloak._

"These are bank notes, any bank will redeem these."

"Do you think that forgeries will fool me? you can't trick me just because we don't have a bank at this port."

"They are not forged."

"You just Happen to carry that much money on your person and will spend it for a passage to dread island, forget it boy, I am not that stupid. It's either gold or no deal."

"We need to leave immediately and the next bank is four hours away.

"Not my concern, that's what a horse is for. Now if you will be so kind to leave my presence, I have some cargo I need to take care of. "

"...I'm sorry Lyn. I have tried everyone here."

"It...It's okay...Looks like we'll have to endure pirates"

"I shall protect you every second if need be. I wont let any of the brutes get near you."

"...I'll be fine...I can take care of myself"

_"Hey you two wait up!" _

"who are you?"

"I am Canas, I heard you are seeking passage to Valor." _A shaman? A talking shaman that has yet to threaten my life?_

"I am Lyn, can you hep us reach there?"

"...Well no...I was hoping you could take me with you...You see I practice Magic. A scholar you could say, and I can not reach the island by myself, but I heard you are conscripting pirates. If you take me along I will help." _I don't like it why would a Shaman be a scholar? They are complete opposites.__  
_

"Well, I suppose you can come."

"Splendid! I shall rejoin you before we set sail, I need to get my books and research. _Well if he isn't going to kill me than I have officially seen everything that could ever happen in this world, but I best keep my eye on him._

Eliwood and Hector were coming our way, but they did not look happy...perhaps even the pirates turned them down

_..._

"Eliwood! Hold on! Where do you think you're going to get 100,000 gold?"

"I don't know, but we have to find something...perhaps I could sell something" _Just before we could reach them, a man wedged in between us and talked to Eliwood._

_"_You there! my mates and I want to fight you each one on one in the arena. If you can beat us all and get to the ship unharmed, Fargus will give you passage.

"For free? No gold?"

"The captain's a tad off-kilter. He'd rather have a bit o' fun with you than take your gold. Smooth sailing to you." _ I will never understand pirates._

_..._

"Mark, Lyn! Your here, good...it appears we will be fighting the pirates in the arena...if we win they will give us transport."

"What?"

"Just follow me to the arena and I will explain."

* * *

We were listening to the rules of the tournament. One of us would duel against the pirates 1 vs 1 until someone was too hurt to continue. Any killing of the other opponent was frowned upon...but acceptable. There was to be no disembowelment, killing an unarmed man, or magic. Everything else was legal. Eliwood took on the role and prepared for the combat, while I gave him advice.

"Eliwood listen for a second, these are pirates they focus on strength and heavy attacks, your best bet and to constantly move, don't ever stop moving."

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind."

Eliwood's first opponent was a tall body of muscle who wielded duel axes. The minute the match started he was charging like a berserker and chopping the air. Eliwood would try to run behind him, but the man was fast enough to stop him. The slashing of air continued for another two minutes until Eliwood managed to roll forwards and get behind him just avoiding the sweeping axes. He thrust his sword into the man's arm, and he soon dropped one of his axes will blood dropping all over the place. The match was then called since a fatal blow could have been given since Eliwood deliberately missed attacking the spine or heart.

The next two opponents were easier and Eliwood continued to fight through the pirates. He was given a five-minute break before he faced his last opponent. Hector gave him some water.

"Your doing good my friend, we will have passage to Valor after this fight, no one can defeat you Eliwood we will reach your farther!"

"Thanks Hector, Mark is something wrong you? _I was contemplating something, and in the last fight I had seen the pirate cheat by using a magic spell. The next could try anything. _

Eliwood, take this small bag, if you need to use it than don't hesitate."

"...Mark what is this inside?"_ He looked inside only to be even more confused_

"Exactly what you think it is, it's a dirty trick but something tells me they wont play by the rules."

...

"En Garde!"

Eliwood's last opponent was a mercenary that had a steel sword and a glass shield. The sun was at its highest point and the glare off the shield was blinding Eliwood. Every attacks was closer and closer to hitting Eliwood, and the glare only got worse the closer the Mercenary approached. Eliwood tried a new approach, and started hammering away at the shield. Within a few strikes the shield was destroyed and the glare stopped. He continued his assault as the two dueled for ten minutes. Eventually Eliwood managed to nick him in the chest, and The pirate captain called the match seeing enough. His first mate was not satisfied and continued the attack, he would either kill Eliwood or die trying. Caught off guard, Eliwood scrambled to defend the lunges and attacks. Despite his captain ordering him to stop there was no hesitation. Eliwood managed to disarm him and his sword went flying behind the pirate. It was not enough to detour him as he raced back to his sword. With the few seconds he had Eliwood took out the pouch I had given him. Once the man recovered, he tried to attack Eliwood once again. He was welcomed with a bag of sand straight to his eyes. The mercenary was instantly blinded, and completely immobilized. He could not see anything in front of him, and dropped his weapon to rub his eyes, but it only made the sand sting more. Eliwood was done fighting and turned to the Captain.

"Haa… haa…hoo.. You'll give us passage now, won't you?"

"I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word... Are my old eyes lyin' to me? Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha! My lucky day!" _He was looking at Lyn, and she was extremely uncomfortable. I immediately put myself in front of Lyn, and had a hand on my sheathed sword._

"You will not touch her!"

"Ho Ho, I see the lass has a bodyguard or perhaps a love? Which is it boy?"

"I..I...Bodyguard." _I..don't want to turn around._

"Heh sure, very well shall we set sail?"

* * *

We had boarded the ship and set sail about ten minutes later, Lyn and I were below deck.

"Mark."

"Yes?"

"I will be fine...you don't have to guard me."

"I don't want you to feel nervous."

"I am fine, and beside I need to talk to Florina, and you know how petrified she is of men."

"Right...okay, but if you need anything just let me know."

"...Mark...never mind, I'll see you later."

I strolled about the ship, Erk and Serra were arguing and it was odd for Erk to say anything to Serra at all, but even stranger was Priscilla was defending him. Marcus and Hector were still trying to cheer up Eliwood since his father was so close, but still out of reach. Rebecca and Wil were arguing about something too. Oswin and Matthew were talking about something concerning Ostia. Bartre and Guy were fist fighting. Canas was studying a book, perhaps I am too quick to judge. Kent was helping Merlinus unpack the equipment, and he just finished when I passed by.

"Mark!"

"Ah Kent, I am sorry we haven't had a chance to talk back at Caelin-"

"Will you step into my quarters for a minute, we need to talk about a few things."

"Hmm? I guess I have time."

...

"It's good to see you're still in one piece."

"Sometimes I wonder if I really am, but never mind that how have you been?"

"We can talk pleasantries later but...Did you take care of the people hunting you?"

"...No"

"I see, that explains a lot."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, but if you don't take better care of yourself you will do more damage than you realize."

"So I've been told a hundred times."

"I can only hope one day you will listen to us, but at least you stayed.."

"Kent, you are well aware I put Lyn's life in danger by being here and yet you are happy I am here?"

"I suppose you wouldn't understand."

"What?"

"You are trying to hold it in, and you are almost succeeding, but it is a force that no one can stop Mark. Lyn will be safe I am certain about that."

"Care to explain this force?"

"Ha it's not something you can explain Mark.

"...I better go inspect the ship... To many men I don't trust.."

...

On my way out, I happen to be walking past Lyn and Florina who were engaged in a serious conversation.

"Lyn, have you said what you feel?"

"No but...!"

As I walked by the conversation stopped...I always hated when that happened. It happened far too many times back at the academy. No one could ever say anything to my face without a knife behind my back...Some of my best colleagues would be the ones trying to overshadow me or get me in trouble. Rivalries that I never wanted or duels to prove their worth. Meh, she would never do that...but it still bothers me. _Ugh...remember Mark you are a knight! It is not my place to involve myself in such affairs, they don't want to talk about it near me so it is none of my concern. _

"Mark!"

"Huh! oh Matthew..."

"I don't think I have ever seen you daydream before."

"It's nothing."

"Enough to stump the master planner? Ah I know! You tried to play chess against yourself again."

"Laugh all you want Matthew, but when you lose to yourself you wonder what the Hell just happened."

"How often did you lose to yourself?"

"More times than I care to remember."

"HaHa, You're the only person I know who tries to outsmart yourself, have you thought about seeking mental help?"

"Every time I talk to you Matthew...every time."

...

I walked up to the deck and watched the sun set...we would reach Valor tomorrow.

* * *

"_I don't see how we can torture him any more boss."_

"_**Indeed, we covered both physical and emotional pain."**_

"_Shall I prepare the arrow?"_

"_**Go ahead Erwin, I shall move him outside for his final torture."**_

_**...**_

"_**Well Mark it has been a pleasure, Have fun watching in Hell, because our empire will last for an eternity. Your father's head was a great addition to my mantle piece. Erwin! Ready, Aim, **__**FIRE**__**!**_

"_**Don't worry there Mark, you have a few more hours to live, perhaps your horse will find you a nice soft patch of dirt while you contemplate your last moments."**_

_**...**_

"_I wont die with **Their **taint in my body ...AAAAUUUGHH! I kept my humanity, that's the one thing they didn't take from me..._

"_Argh...never thought... I would die ….here...I..was..so..close...bas...t..."_

_..._

Huff...wheez... unnng "One day...One day...You will fall...You Bastards...Nothing lasts forever."

...

I was alone, Lyn had stayed with Florina through the night. There was no point in leaving the room. No one would be up for at least another hour or so. The pirates checked out and were not Boars, and I had nothing to do. There was nowhere to run or anything to do, I am just alone on this mattress.

...I **understand** now...I did lose my humanity...I am merely a walking husk.

My passions, my goals, my drive to live..they are gone. How can a man be human if he wants to die?

I was...happy...I was proud...I had a future...I was human, They took everything from me...all i have left is fear and hate. A fear that others will suffer my fate. A fear that they will win...I fear just sleeping...

"I...I...I am not human."

* * *

_"Captain! There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard. What're your orders?"_

"Bring 'em aboard. Looks like we've got a visitor. Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here..."

Eliwood was on deck next to Captain Fargus. Everyone else soon appeared after they heard the commotion.

"A dory here, how is that possible Fargus?"

"The sea currents in this area... Anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle."

"...oh..."

"Shall we greet our guest?"

...

_"Captain! It is a girl!"_

"Well don't just stand there Dart, bring her aboard!"

"Er..you there Lyn! could you get her...I don't know where to ...grab her"

"...okay...Hm? Ninian!? Ninian! Wake up!"

Eliwood was stunned, "Unbelievable..What is she doing here?"

Hector was trying to put the pieces together, "Do you know her?"

"She is the girl I rescued about nine months ago. It's how I met Lyn and Mark." _Nine months ago..._

Lyn was trying everything to wake her up, "Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!"

"un...ah"

"Are you well? Why were you on that boat? Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?"

Eliwood was worried, "Lyn! something is wrong!

"Who… Who…" _Shit. As if we didn't have enough to worry about...Those Flags are the Black Fangs!... I better warn them!_

"ENEMY SHIPS! PORT AND STARBOARD!"

""What!?""

**BAM!**

_"CAPTAIN! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!"_

"All hands below deck!"

It was up to us to defend this ship while the crew stopped it from sinking. They are about to board. But there was still one problem...

"Lyn! Guard Ninian at the center of the ship! We will take care of the rest!

"Right!"

The grappling ropes soon stretched across both ships and they were ready to board us. They would come from the left and right.

"Wil, Rebecca! take the middle with Lyn and switch off on both sides! Kent, Sain, Dorcas, Erk, Lucius, Guy, Oswin, and Myself Take the left and hold the position! Everyone else to the right!"

The enemy was swinging across the gap and landing on our deck. Will and Rebecca were sniping out a couple, but there was too many. The enemy mages were attacking from their ships and we could not move to attack.

"Erk! Set the two ships on fire!" The fire balls soon met one of the ships broadsides and it did not take too long for the wet wood to finally dry enough to ignite. The crew of the ship was attacking us and would have no one to put out the fires. I doubt a dark mage even has the strength to pick up a bucket. The smoke was enough to break the concentration of the mages, and slowly it would destroy the ships. Erk repeated the process and the other ship soon lost its magic users. During the arson the enemy pirates managed to stab Guy in the stomach, and nearly cut off his chin. His jaw was broken, and He may have lost a few teeth. Within a few minutes he would bleed to death. I grabbed my last vulnerary and immediately applied it on his stomach but his jaw needed immediate attention

**"SERRA!"**

The battle was over, and the carnage was everywhere. Guy was holding on for dear life, and Serra was finding it hard just to look at him. Priscilla had to jump in and help, and they both focused of his major injuries. Guy had just barely dodged a pinewood box with a stone six feet above it.

* * *

"Ahoy! I'm back! Now, who wants to die first? What's this? You've routed 'em already? Nicely done, whelps!"

Seeing that Guy would live, I headed for the next concern. Lyn! is Ninian okay?"

"She is fine. I think she is waking up."

"Ninian? Is that…me? Is that…my name?"

"Ninian, what happened how did you end up here?

"Augh my head...am..am I at sea?"

"Yes. We found you adrift in a small boat."

"ungh." _Those men..Ninian..No...oh God! I recognize them_

"The Black Fang! That is who attacked her last year it was them! These men are the same!"

Eliwood took a second look at the corpses, "Your right I fought these men back at Khathelet!" _This complicates thing..what to do with her...hmm... Oh, Lyn is saying something._

"These people will try to attack her again...We must protect her! ..._But how?_

Eliwood agreed, "I understand. We should be by her side to protect her. It's too dangerous to leave her on the ship.

_"_Yes! We can protect her by our side." _We are bringing her back to the island...but what other options do we have?_

Eliwood turned to Ninian, "Will you travel with us?'

"Y-yes, please take me with you...**AHHH!**"

"Ninian what's wrong!?"

"That man! He is Hurt!"_What? Guy is over there...Oh, she is pointing at me_

"What? I am not hurt, I did not get wounded in battle for once."

"Lyn! This man need help immediately! His soul, its fading!" _As if she wasn't worried enough about me.__  
_

"Huh? What is wrong with Mark?"

"...Mark..that name sounds familiar...Mark..he is not well...he is barely alive...His soul!" _Great, now EVERYONE is staring. _

"What is wrong with him, how do you know?"

"He...Mark...Tormented...tortured...Alone...AH!"_ ..._

Hector was the only one not too dumbfounded to speak, "Mark get below deck, Ninian needs rest!"

"...R-riight." .._.I...my...my room, I can...do it...in my room__  
_

* * *

Lyn came sprinting down below decks and opened the door to my quarters...I was not expecting such a swift response... I didn't have enough time to hide my face...I... was crying.


	22. Chapter 18: Friendship

Fire Emblem, don't own it, you probably don't either so we can both share our misery.

We press onwards!

* * *

Chapter 18: Friendship

"Mark!" _She tried to get closer._

"Get back! Get BACK! Don't go near a broken man!" _The tears were pouring down my eyes, I turned around and lay sobbing on my pillow. I had taken off my cloak because I was sickly overheating, it would only make things worse now that she was here._

"Mark...please...let me help you."

"Y-you...can't...I cant be helped...I am already dead..."

"You are alive Mark! What is wrong...PLEASE let me help."

"I..I cant live...my soul its been stolen...I have no more emotions than a shaman taken by darkness... I may breathe, but I am dead." _She walked over to the limp and fragile figure still weeping _

"What? How can you say such a thing!"

"The Boars...they took everything, the emotional pain... I am an empty shell of a man...there is nothing left. I cannot feel, I can't enjoy life...I am dead.

"Mark! Stop saying that!"

"I..I...please leave me alone..I don't want to hurt you anymore." _She sat down on the bed and touched my bare back...How can something so smooth touch something so cracked._

"No Mark...Never again. ...I wont leave your side."

"You...you will get hurt because of me...I can't...My only reason left to live...it's gone."

"Mark! ...You have been tortured so much by these people, but they haven't taken your spirit, you are still fighting!"

"They...They have...The inside is the same as my body...Broken and forever scarred. The only thing left inside me is fear. I fear anyone getting hurt because of my mere presence...I fear seeing you die, there is nothing worse I can imagine anymore...For this world to lose such a beautiful women...There is nothing else inside...I am...dead."

..._he called me beaut_..."You are Not! You still care for people, You care for me!"

"I fear you suffering the same thing...I am a ghost trying to atone for my failures now. I was only fooling myself that I could be happy again..."

"Mark! Y-you can't mean that!"

"I have not been able to sleep for nearly two YEARS! ...I failed as a knight...I failed as tactician...I failed everyone under my command...and now I failed to be human."

"You...You brought me happiness, the castle... I was welcomed with open arms. You helped me get over my fears, and spend a wonderful time with my grandfather! You gave me peace...After my parents died I thought I would never be happy again, but you brought it back!"

"Anyone would have helped you...its..it's nothing..."

"No Mark, You could have left at anytime...You stayed because you cared...no zombie can do that"

"It was my duty as a knight...nothing more."

"Mark please look at me..."

"I..I can't..."

"Please...for me." _I turned my self around to see through the salt water distortion a face with those big blue eyes, and flawless features,ruined by worry and concern. _

"I...I" _She moved her arm and showed me the golden bracelet on her wrist._

"Mark...You gave me this after you had finished your job with us. There was no reason too."

"...I-It was your birthday."

"And the letters? You had to create a whole new language just so you could write without the risk of hurting me."

"I didn't want you to worry..." _She took out a letter from a hidden pocket near her...upper torso... And started reading it aloud._

"Dear Lyn, I hope everything is going well, these last six months have been brutal, but every time I waver I just hold your mother's necklace and everything is okay. One of these days I will try to visit the castle and see Lyn's Fearsome Legion again. I look forward to sparing with my peerless warrior I met back in Sacae, it seems like an eternity ago, and yet I will never forget it. Have a great time at the castle Lyn, it's a new day and anything can happen.

Yours truly, Richard."

"...Richard was my father's name."

"Can you explain why a soulless shell would write this?"

"I must have been...No I can't explain it."

"You are still alive Mark, You can still feel! They never took your spirit, they tried but **They** failed!"

"You...Your right... I can still feel something...they are not invincible...they are not omnipotent. I can still fight back...They...They can't break me!

"Oh Mark! Your Back! I can see it in your eyes, you're back!" _She started to cry, and I did not even think before...I hugged her. I held on as tight as possible. The feeling was indescribable, a massive weight had left my shoulders, and a warmth invigorated my spirit. Nine months ago I held on tight knowing I would have to let go, but now...Now I was whole, and I would never leave again. I would find a way, there was no reason to fear them. They could try, and they might succeed in killing me, but they would never win. They wanted me broken and hoping to die...Escaping was my final torture, to have my brain break itself down. _**_They_**_ failed, and I could find the remnants of myself again. With help, I could find my life the way it used to be...I could find happiness._

* * *

"_Land Ho! Land Ho!" _

Hector slammed his hand into Eliwood's shoulder. "We are here, it's time to send these fools back to Bern in pieces."

"Farther...Hang on, we are almost there!"

the call of land circled around the ship, and it brought me back to the matter at hand. I slowly let go of Lyn and we both got up to head for the deck. We saw the foggy and desolate island in the distance. Even with such a terrible sight I remained clam, Lyn was next to me..._everything was going to be okay. _

Ninian woke up from her brief rest hearing the yells ring across the ship and stumbled over to Eliwood.

"Ninian? What's wrong?"

"This place...scares me."

"Don't worry, we will protect you."

Captain Fargus soon interrupted with Dart an average pirate who wore a white bandana and a blue sailor suit.

"Hey sea-rover, this half wit sack of dirt wants to go sight-seeing with you.

"_Reporting for duty Sir, I am Dart."_

"Glad to meet officially meet you, we could certainly use your help."

Hector also 'greeted' him. "You there..Fart, I am Hector and I need you to grab some stuff for the peddler over there."

"My name is Dart."

"Fart, we need to get these supplies to the island that we brought from Badon!" _I hope Winston is safe in the stables at Badon._

…

"Was that necessary Hector?"

"Haha I was just having a bit of fun."

….

Matthew looked a little uneasy as we touched down, and I went to check up on him.

"You look a bit green my friend."

"Huh? ..Oh I didn't see you there."

"Is the Master Spy losing his touch, because you may need to stay on the ship."

"No, I was just thinking..."

"Play a game of chess with yourself?"

"Heh, looks like the roles are reversed, but I am thinking about Leila, she was supposed to travel with the Black Fang here...She can take care of herself, but just thinking that she could have been here...I am glad I could talk her out of it."

"Ah yes, the girl you have bombarded my ears with ever since I found you."

"Heh, it seems like yesterday."

"I wish I could say the same, but indeed I remember our first meeting."

_Ah, good morning Kyle, how have you been...Great, glad to here the family is going well. Good morning Lucy... Paul! I am glad to see you survived the fight with your wife...Hey! You there! What's your name? _

"_Who, me?"_

"_Who are you? and state your business."_

"_I am Samuel, I am one of your new recruits."_

"_I see...care to step into my office?"_

"_W-what..is that fitting sir? I am just a mere recruit."_

"_It wont take long, please follow me._

…

"_Now, what is your real name and who do you work for?"_

"_W-what, I am Samuel!"_

"_Don't give me that crap, now who do you work for?_

"_I am a new recruit...Here are my papers."_

"_Yep forged papers, now start talking or I will kill you. I am tired of you people following me!"_

"_I..I am sure we can work something out...but don't kill me, I just wanted to learn about the great knight commander!_

"_Flattery will get you no where. Hmm he doesn't want to kill me...perhaps."_

"_What was that sir?"_

"_...Nothing...We can indeed work something out. If you teach me your skills as a spy then I will let you live and perhaps you may even learn some of my secrets to report back to your leaders. Does this sound like a fair deal?"_

"_What, you would do such a thing?...How do I know I can trust you?"_

"_Ha Ha, I suppose it comes with your profession, but I am a knight of Etruria, my word is my sacred honor."_

"_..Very well, I am Matthew, I suppose I could share my secrets, but you already seems to be aware of spotting people."_

"_I am looking more for evasion, and hiding in the shadow. Perhaps you could share assassination techniques as well, I need to know how to counter them."_

"_I see...but may I ask one question?"_

"_Of course."_

"_How the Hell did you find me!"_

"_HA HA, Ah Ha, ...It's quite simple Matthew. I have 285 men and 123 women at this camp. I know each one by their name, rank, and favorite hobby. You my friend stuck out like a sore thumb._

"Heh, those were good times..._"_

"Don't get sentimental on me Mark."

"Ah Matthew, you haven't changed at all, give my sympathies to Leila at the wedding."

* * *

Sain moaned, "Ugh this fog, I can't see in front of my eyes."

Matthew laughed, "Really? You don't see that tree in front of you?"

"The what- Oof!"

"HaHa, oh that's too funny."

"How did you see that?"

"Fog affects how you see things, I can at least see a little further down by squinting."

"Squinting your eyes?"

"Yep, the less light reflecting off the fog the more you can see."

"Really I nev- Oof!"

"Watch it Sain, there is another tree over there."

"Ha ha very funn- Oof!

"I love my job...Mark! There is a horseman coming our way!"

"Huh...I see him! ...Lyn get out of the way!" _I pushed her and tried to draw my sword, but it was too late. The man already had his blade poised at my neck, and any movement would be my death._

Lyn was scared beyond imagination, "Mark!" _I see how it is...The second I want to live again someone tries to brings my execution. Life is so cruel._

"If you value his life then you will bring me the girl."

"Don't listen to him! Protec-"_ The sword pressed unto my neck and a small pool of blood fell._

"One more word and your neck will be severed."

Lyn was in a panic, but she noticed the face and tried to stay calm, "You're..Sacaen."

"That's correct… I am Uhai of the Black Fang. I've been sent to capture the girl… And to kill the lot of you. If, however… you hand over the girl and depart the island at once, I'll grant you your lives." _I was doing my best to stay still...I can think this through...There is always a solution._

Eliwood hesitated but knew it had to be done, "We will not release the girl, or leave the island."

"Very well, then you have cost this man his life." _Perhaps...Yes I can do that._

"NO!...Take me If you must! We are both Sacaen and I will trade places with Mark, you have my word!" ..._Unh_,_ that hurts worse than the blade. _

"Heh, I can feel this man trembling now, and he was so calm just a second ago. If I killed you instead it would make no difference to this man, he would die either way." _It's risky...but if I can catch him off guard...It should be enough time._

"But.."

"You know nothing, little lady. Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power. You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You are insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing. Speak no more foolishness and begone, let this man's death be a warning. No one-AUGH!"

"I thought he never would have shut up, oh I am sorry Mark, did you want to kill him?

Matthew had snuck around behind him before Eliwood even spoke, but he was just waiting for the right moment to send the dagger into his back, and his other dagger was near the man's sword so he could prevent Uhai from trying to kill me with his last breath.

Through Uhai's monologue I was slowly raising my hands towards my neck, I could have pulled the blade away, but it would have left deep cuts on my hands, _I suppose I owe Matthew a thank you...Not looking forward to that._

Lyn was hysteric, "Mark...you...you are okay!"

"Yes...I am fine, but he can't be the only one here! We must prepare for battle. Everyone draw your weapons!"

"Er...Right!"

_Hmm lets see, There is no way Guy is in any condition to duel after his last fight. No enemies should come from the beach behind us or the ocean to our left. Hmm...No way to guess how many men are here, but we need to fight through the fog and trees to our south. _

"Florina, Sain, Bartre, Oswin, Serra, and Lowen, guard Ninian, Merlinus, and Guy and stay near the beach landing. Everyone else we split into three teams! Team One, Eliwood, Hector, Marcus, Matthew Priscillia, Erk. _Team Two_, Rebecca, Raven, Lucius, Dart, Dorcas. _Team Three_, Me, Lyn, Kent, Canas, and Wil.

Team One head to our East!, Two head for the South East, Three, we march south. Be on full alert! These people can pop out from everywhere!"

This was a battle of reflexes. However, we had the advantage. Their commander was dead, and they would not be able to group together effectively. Team one with Matthew's help had the least trouble. There were barbarians and nomads attacking, but none of them could out duel Eliwood or Hector. They held firm, and only a stray arrow managed to hit Marcus in the shoulder, but was soon healed.

Team Two advanced slower, and was met with cavaliers, and dark mages. Lucius helped the group stand their ground against dark magic and brought his light magic into the fray. However, the Calvary were speeding unto the men and they could barely hold their ground. Raven had tried everything to defend Lucius from the oncoming attack, and he was soon trampled by a 900 pound horse. Dart and Dorcas fought off the horses heading for Rebecca, and she was sniping off the enemy as quickly as possible. They held off the first attack, but it was certain more men were hiding further down. They had to retreat back to the beach head carrying Raven who was unconscious, and replaced him with Sain as they went deeper into the fog.

Team Three, we were dealing with pirates and a couple of horse archers. The fog was extremely dense in our area and I resorted to an old trick. I took some lantern oil and poured in on my longsword. I then asked Canas to shoot a small fire ball at it since he had some experience with anima magic. My sword exploded into flames and was soon a beacon in the clouds. The fire was so intense that it removed most of the fog in our surrounding area. Now that we could see I was soon greeted by the approaching pirates. Between Lyn's skill and speed, along with the intimidation of a sword set ablaze, we pressed forward. Kent and Wil managed to take care of the mobile archers, and the pirates only wielded axes. We continued further and further into the fog, meeting pirates and swordsmen along the way. My sword's flame finally flickered out, but we have reached the other side of the fog and could see far distances again, we found a path to the where Eliwood's farther might be...The Dragon's Gate. It was time to head back to everyone else and report our findings.

Team two was already back at the beach as they suffered another serious injury to Dorcas who had received an axe to the chest, and was being attended by Serra. However my eyes were deceiving me. There were TWO pegasus riders, and they were talking to each other.

Lyn inquired to one of the flying knights, "Florina Who is this? _She was wearing white and blue armor and had a aqua blue hair that reached to her shoulders_

"This is my oldest sister Fiora, she is a mercenary for hire like my other sister Farina and me."

"Oh your sister! Yes I have heard so much about you Fiora, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Florina always talks about her best friend too, the pleasure is all mine, and thank you for being there for her.

I was very curious, "Hello Fiora, I am Mark, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Valor?"

"I...I was hired to look for someone here." _At least I can actually speak to her...Florina can barely even look at me most of the time._

"By yourself?"

"No...I had a full group of Pegasus knights, but they all died trying to reach here...I am the only survivor. I failed to help them and its my fault." ..._Er..._

Florina fiercely protested. "That's not true! You're a splendid pegasus knight! I chose this path because I admired you so! Please…don't do this to yourself!"

"Ah sister..please don't cry...it is just hard to live with being the sole survivor...Thank you Florina..I feel better now."

"Fiora, Please travel with us! We can help you, and spend time together. You will like my group too, they are all so nice, and they treat me so well."

"Is that so? I am glad to hear it...I hate to admit it, but I can't do this alone either...If your commander will let me join, then I will." _Florina then hugged her sister._

"Yay! I can be with my sister again!" _I always wondered what a brother or sister was like, people always gave mixed feelings about their siblings, but they seemed happy together._

* * *

Team One returned and Eliwood was glad to have a new companion to help fight Negral. I informed him of our path and we soon set off to the Dragon's Gate. On our way you could hear Fiora and Florina talking to each other about a variety of subjects, and they both were enjoying themselves. Lyn and I were scouting just in front of everyone else since I was the only one that had a working torch even though it was a blade. The path was looking clear and I talked to Lyn to ease both of our discomforts with this island.

"Lyn, promise me you will never do that again."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to switch places with me...I..I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you."

"...Now you know how I feel Mark...I don't want you to get hurt either...I want you to be happy."

"Lyn... you saved me from serious agony twice now...Once in Sacae, and now you saved me on the ship...I...want to protect you Lyn...Even if it means I have to get hurt...I want to make sure you are safe."

"...Mark...you have done so much for me though! You saved my grandfather twice, and you were always there for me even when I was so worried or scared...and the Taliver too! I...I lost my parents but you were right beside me the entire trip to help me feel better...Florina's other sister came to the castle after you were done fighting the Taliver. She said that this crazy man spent a fortune trying to hire people for the attack, and yet she was only paid 500 gold for her service. He was quiet the whole time and always seemed to look at the mountains...You went through all of that trouble for me Mark."

"...Lyn...it was nothing...anyone would do the same."

"No Mark...only you would go that far. You were being chased by the Boars and yet you still made the time to ease my burdens."

"You are a really good friend Lyn, whenever you are happy it always gives me delight."

"Mark...I...you are a very dear friend to me...please let me protect you from whatever we may face."

"...Lyn...We can't spend all of our efforts protecting each other."

"Sure we can, You are always there for me when I am in trouble. I would like to be there for you too."

"...Okay, but just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you will be happy even if fate is unkind to me, that is all I have ever wanted from you Lyn, it gives me such joy to see you smile, even if I must watch from above the clouds. No matter what...Promise me that you will be happy."

"Mark...I promise..."

"Thank you Lyn."

"Mark..."

"Yes?"

"...Never mind...it was silly."

"Nothing you could ever say would be silly Lyn."

"Would..would you hold my hand...f-f-for the hill we are about to climb...I could use your help up."

"Uh...sure Lyn..Anything for you."


	23. Chapter 19: Darkness

I do not own Fire Emblem …**!**

FE 7...**!** Exclamation points make everything more exciting**!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Darkness

After we climbed the hill, we pressed on forward. My hand seemed to have melted onto hers and I just couldn't let go, but what was even stranger is how irritable everyone else became. Lyn and I were puzzled when Hector started yelling at Oswin, and Eliwood was suddenly very jumpy. Perhaps the strangest thing was between Sain and Florina where Florina was actually talking!

"Sain! Would you stop bothering me! I hate how you constantly annoy me!"

"But Milady, I just-"

"Stop IT! Stop it this instant!

"Florina! I was merely going to ask for some water."

"Why Do you want MY water?"

"B-because I drank all of mine...and I am parched..."

"I..oh ...s-sorry, but I am out too...So Get you OWN Water!" _They both had full canteens_

Everyone was out of it. Something had affected Lucius, Erk, and Canas, and they could barely walk. Things were bad and in this state we were easy prey. How come Lyn and I were not affected by this?

"Mark? What is happening to everyone?"

"..I don't know... Everyone seems on edge."

The enemy soon came, and they were all men in dark robes. They must have been druids, but they seemed just as affected by this disease as everyone else. I tried to call everyone into position, but they were in a frenzy and attacking the enemy by themselves. It was suicide without a plan, and we were heavily outnumbered..but the enemy never attacked, nor did our magic casters. I never seen anything like it in my life. Before I could even assess the situation the fight was already over. The enemy brought magic to a sword fight, and none of their magic worked.

I saw a figure in the distance chanting something..._It must have been him who caused this madness, because the second he ran the curse was lifted and the party regained their senses. Time to figure out what just happened._

"Is everyone okay?"

With his hand to his head Eliwood said, "I..I think so...what happened...I felt so anxious..."

"Whatever it was, it blocked all use of magic, but who is he working for if it affected both us and the Black Fang?"

"Did you see this person?"

"He ran north of the dragon's gate, Eliwood should we follow this man or head for the gate?"

"...Someone with that kind of power to control our emotions...we need to investigate immediately."

"Alright, lets go that way...augh"

"Mark, Lyn, are you okay? _Perhaps I am feeling the aftershock of the curse...but Lyn too? ...It happened instantly, but the only thing that changed is that I had to let go of Lyn's hand to point to the place the man fled. Could...could that be the reason...I touched her shoulder and we both felt fine again...Even more mysteries that didn't make sense._

* * *

We chased the new threat, but our pursuit was soon detoured as Ninian started to run into the woods to the east instead of the north. We soon had to chase her down, but she was lost in a trance or perhaps a memory.

…_You hide and wait here. There's food and water in this pack. …If you ration yourselves, it should last about ten days._

…_What about you, Daddy? Are you going away? _

_Daddy has to go to Aenir. …I'm going to get Mommy. _

…_Mommy? Where is she? _

_Some bad men took her away. They can't have gone very far, though. I have to go after them and save Mommy. You wait ten days… If Daddy's not back by then, take your brother and go to the other side. You're a clever girl. You know the way, right? _

…_Daddy… _

…_You're good children. Both of you. I'll come for you. I'll be back… _

Lyn was trying to shake her out of it, "Ninian, Ninian! Wake up!

"...unh...I know this place...I have seen it before..."

"What?...how is that possible?"

Eliwood looked at Ninian who was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?..What do you remember?"

"Nils...he was with me...Mommy! She went missing, daddy...he tried to find her..."

"Is that why you and Nils were traveling alone last year?"

"I...I.. Nils..."

I looked at the landscape...these buildings had not been used in hundreds of years. The area was desolate and empty, but Ninian ran into the place...it wasn't safe and the buildings could collapse at any time. Before we could even follow her a man in dark robes stopped us.

"Hello..."

Hector almost swung his axe right there, but he spoke instead, "Do you live here? What is this place?"

"No, I am simply traveling looking for ways... This place was one of the many areas that was sent into ruins at the battle of scouring when the dragons attacked 1000 years ago."

"Really?"

"That young girl...she seemed interested in the painting over there."

"What painting?"

"It's a picture with a dragon and a man."

Hector laughed, "We have all kinds of those paintings from the scouring."

"They were not fighting, it was something different. They both seemed to be happy."

"Impossible, humans and dragons never got along, and now they are extinct."

"Perhaps..." _There is something wrong with this man...he is not telling us something._

"I am Mark, I don't believe I caught your name."

"I am Teodor, a former member of the Black Fang."

"Former?"

"I searched for absolute power, and only through falling into the darkness can you find such a thing. Nergal offered me a way to reach the darkness. It would cost me my soul, my memories, and my emotions, but it was a worthy sacrifice."

Eliwood gasped in terror, "How is it worth giving up your life for power?"

"'I must have it at any cost.' I believe every living soul has felt such desire. I know I have. Have you not, Lord Eliwood of Pherae?"

"But...your entire identity...you no longer exist."

"Nergal and I shared a common goal, We needed power to bring something back. Our difference was that my sister died of a disease, and his was searching for something else. Would you not do everything possible to bring back a loved one?

"I...my farther..."

"Then you understand, the dark tomes in this place, they have failed to give me the power I was seeking...I need quintessence to revive my sister, and that is the one thing I will not do, my sister would never forgive me."

"What is quintessence?"

"The fifth element. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and the essence of a living being. It is the energy and spirit of a man, only upon his death can it be extracted. That is the only way to delve further into the darkness, to receive more power."

"What!?"

"I was going to try it, but Nergal, he has forgotten was he was searching for...He no longer seeks his original purpose. The Darkness has taken him. I would do the same for my sister, but I would not be cognate enough to achieve my purpose. I must find a new power to seek my goals."

"What was Nergal looking for?"

"I do not know, but he would have done anything for it. There is nothing left inside him, just Darkness, every act he committed was for a reason, but now he has no purpose other than to gain power."

"I...I see."

" I grow weary, I must continue my research in these ruins. You are welcome to stay the night, but I ask that no one goes near the books. You will not find anything worth reading."

"...Very well...Thank you."

We set up camp, found Ninian and prepared for tomorrow's battle. These new events left everyone quiet and the after effects of the curse did not help either. I was preparing for the morning. This place gave nothing but dark energy. Lyn continued to share my tent even though we had extras.

_So much to absorb... A new magic curse...the darkness of power...but...Her hand...it was so soft... Gah! ...Why can't I control myself? I have fought all types of mental torture...I should be able to control this emotion too...It is not okay...I can't succumb to it. _

"Mark, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh just thinking."

"About?"

"It's nothing..."

"Mark I can help you with the Boars!"

"It is not about them Lyn."

"Really? That's great! But what has you in such deep thought?"

"Um...t-tomorrow...I am thinking about tomorrow."

"Right, do you think we will find Eliwood's farther?"

"Of course, he still feels that his father is alive so he must be, you cannot break a bond between close family, and it is almost certain that he is here."

"I see...when my parents died...it was like a giant hole entered my life, it is still there, but knowing I had other family that cared helped tremendously."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Mark, you never really talked about your family...I know your mom died when you were young, but all I know about your farther is that he was a drifter. He became a servant so you could be a knight.

"We were never really close...there is not much to tell."

"Mark, he aided you for 12 years, surely there must be some good moments."

"He was a very caring man. Even when we were out of money he would try to help others, and sometimes he would go days without eating so I could. When I was in trouble he would help from the sidelines, but I would never see it. He tried to teach me to do things by myself, and to help others. But we were never close...if I ever started to ask about my mom, he would break down and cry...He always told me that he could not love me, and that I must live with it."

"What? How can he say that to his own son?"

"He didn't want to get close...there were many days when we would eat grass just to fill our stomachs. I could be alone and left to fend for myself with my farther dead. I needed to know how to live without him should he die..."

"Oh Mark...you have had such a hard life."

"It's nothing Lyn, you adapt to your circumstances...I still have a lot of bright memories from my childhood. You learn to appreciate what you have, even if it is very little. I still enjoyed most of it, and I spent most of it playing outside or studying once I learned to read. And from 16-19 I was very happy, I accomplished my dreams, and continued to get stronger. Ha Ha a 19-year-old Knight Commander ...even I thought that was impossible."

"Could you ever go back to the Etrurian Army? When everything is finally over."

"I suppose, it would take proof of course, but the official record is that I am Missing In Action. However, even if everything went back to normal, I don't know if I would ever want to go back."

"Why not? It was your dream and your passion."

"True, but perhaps I could employ my services in a smaller region, maybe a territory like Caelin." _She gave me her soul piercing smile...I did everything to calm myself down, but I could feel my heart pumping... I returned the smile, but restrained myself...Control yourself you idiot!_

"I'm sure we can find a room for you Mark, the greatest room in the whole Castle!"

"Ah it does sound nice, but you deserve the finest room Lyn.

"...Mark..."

"Yes Lyn?"

"G-good night..."

"Good night, and pleasant dreams."

* * *

_**Good morning Mark, This is day one of torture but don't worry, we haven't even begun the real process to help you with your troubles.**_

_Go To Hell!_

_**You wound me! To think I bought you this advanced clock which is state of the art! It does not even need magic to power it."**_

_Stop with the games! _

_**It is not a game, We can't have you miss any appointments. We start at Six in the morning, and finish depending on your willingness to cooperate. It is very, very important for you to keep your appointments. **_

_If you must torture me than can we do it after six? Perchance seven or maybe eight...then again nine is such a nice hour to be tortured._

_**Ah a sense of humor, looks like Erwin and I will be having a lot of fun. Hmm, it appears we have two minutes before we can begin...I suppose I can wait...after all, patience is a virtue.**_

_What does a beast like you know about virtues?!_

_**It is my job, I find ways to extract all the morals from the subject as painfully as possible. I must say Mark, I am really looking forward to our time together. You are a very special subject, and this will take a long long time. My greatest challenge, how could I refuse the opportunity for so much amusement?...Erwin, hand me the whip, we shall start with simple methods and work our way up to more...Heh Heh entertaining options.**_

_You sick Bastard!_

"Mark! Mark! Wake UP!"

"_...Day 53...You...You Can't Scare Me! AAAUUGGGH...sssix...it is t-time...day 54..."_

"Mark you having a nightmare! Snap out of it!

"_...D-dday 9...6...BASTARD...You Will Not Break ME! **AUUUGGGHH!**...D...dd...aa..yy 1...0..8"_

"MARK! It's me Lyn please wake up!"

"_...Lyn...must protect her...can...cannot...say anything...too beautiful...I am ugly...scarred...remember Mark...M-must protect her...nothing else...She cannot get hurt...Not acceptable...No feelings..too painful!"_

"..Mark!...Maybe if I hold your hand like on the hill!"

"_mmm, so..so soft...I...never want to let go..."_

"Oh Mark...It's so hard to tell...one minute you compliment me...the next you backtrack..."

"_Compliment...Lyn...where to begin?"_

"Are you sleep talking? ...Mark who is your farther?"

"_...Richard.."_

"_..._What time is it?"

"_...N-not sure...I wake up at six...memories of torture or pain.."_

"Mark! You... you ...would never directly say that in front of me before."

"_Cannot let anyone worry, no one must know...cannot tell Lyn about memories. Cannot worry her."_

"But..you just...Mark, why can't I worry for you?

_Ruins smile...lovely smile_

"_..._Mark_, _Describe me...what do you see."

"_Very smart, caring, strong-willed, compassionate, graceful, master of the sword."_

"...And how do I look?"

"_Long green hair of silk...her legs...strong, but elegant...not supposed to look at torso...unhonorable."_

"Even in your sleep you are a gentleman, but I guess this doesn't answer my-"

"_The face, the most incredible face. The blue eyes...how I enjoy seeing them twinkle...The smile...brightens a room...p-perfect...Must resist urge to kiss the smile...must resist..._

*sniff* "Oh Mark, I wish you could say this when you were awake...why must you resist?

"_Lyn cannot be with hideous and scarred figure, she must find someone to make her happy..."_

"...What...What if Lyn wanted to be with you?"

"_C-Crazy notion...but still cannot kiss...must protect her, and cannot risk getting her hurt...must protect her from the Boars, will not let them hurt her, because I lo.."_

"...Mark say it! Please say it!"

"_Can't...can't...must control urges...must control..."_

"Oh Mark...Florina was right...he does lo.. me, and he has been staring at me after all. I just need to find a way to force him to say it. My hero, my friend...my lo.. .Thank you Mark.

"_Your welcome...Lyn...Flawless...beautiful is not a strong enough word...no word to describe it..._

"S-stop...I can't resist the urge to hug you to death...but I don't want to wake you up."

"_So adorable when she sleeps...so pretty, no one else compares."_

"Mark..."

"Milady Lyndis! It's Wil, are you in there? It's time to wake up."

"...Huh? We are attacking so early?"

"It's almost seven, and Eliwood wants to get there soon. By the way have you seen Mark? We haven't seen him near the perimeter."

"Couldn't he be sleeping too?"

"Ha that's a good one Milady, Mark is a light sleeper and wakes up before everyone else. Once, when I was on guard duty I happened to graze his tent, and within seconds he was already in a fighting position."

"Really? How strange, and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, we should leave in about half an hour."

"Hmm...What if I removed my hand..."

"...Huh? Ugh, my head hurts...Lyn...what are you doing up so early...its six"

"Hehe, really? Wil just told me it was closer to seven."

"What? I slept past six?"

"I guess so, but you were muttering something in your sleep."

"Weird...well at least there was no nightmare..." _but it doesn't make sense, I always have my memories come back, and I thought I dreamed of my first day of torture...or was that yesterday?...Why is she smiling at me so much. It's breath taking..but why?_

"Something wrong Mark?" _Did I drool or is my hair standing up? She is grinning like she will burst._

"...No nothing is wrong, but did you catch what I was saying?" _Is there a reverse curse on us?! She looks so happy she can barely speak...augh my head...why does it hurt so much. _

"There was only bit and pieces, but you seemed worried. '_Must Control Urge', _or something like that." _Huh? Why would I sa-, oh God...What did I say!?"_

"I er um I...did I say anything else?"

"A couple things." _That smile...I never seen her smile that big before, and her eyes ...incredible...Wait...why is she smiling!?_

"You seem to be in a really good mood Lyn, are you sure you didn't hear anything odd or funny?"

"No, I didn't hear anything strange. I guess I am just glad to be awake." _We are at Dread Island right?_

"Um...Okay, we better prepare for today..."

"Right! We have so much to do, and so little time!" _Did I eat a mushroom? I hear they have strange effects but __**Damn.**_

* * *

We approached the Dragon's gate, and it was heavily guarded. Before we left camp I put my suit of armor back on that I fought at Caelin with. It did lose it shine, but I heard Sain spent hours just re-detailing the sword design from its scratches. It fit perfectly, and I felt better having it on before a battle. The closer we went to the entrance the more Ninian was shaking, and Eliwood noticed Ninian's panic.

"What's wrong, Ninian? You're trembling."

"…This place… so frightening. Something…powerful…I…should not have…come here. Something awful will happen if I'm here. Ah!"

"She's getting worse! Let's get her away from here!"

A dark light soon flashed in front of Ninian, and the figure grabbed her. Everything about him was evil, red eyes, dark black hair, and dark robes...Evil.

"You'll not be going anywhere. That little bird has escaped this island cage twice. Now that she's back, she'll not be allowed to fly away again."

Eliwood yelled in desperation, "Let her go!"

We meet at last. I am Ephidel. I know who you are. Eliwood son of Marquess Elbert, Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector. Here we have Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis, and the famous Mark. You realize that some very evil people are looking for you right? Heh Heh. _The stares came next and it was a puzzling conclusion for everyone except the three Lords, Matthew, and Kent._

"Well I must be on my way, places to be people to kill."

Hector charged at the figure but he vanished with Ninian.

"Blast!"

I was already formulating my plan, there was two separate paths to follow and both would lead to the entrance They were separated by ruins and other buildings which could houses even more enemies... Both paths were guarded by Calvary and archers, However the center path would involve entering a building and breaking another wall down later. The sensible plan was to split the army in half, and the stupid plan would be to funnel all of our troops into tight quarter combat against archers and magic, but neither side had any higher ground. I chose the latter, but changed the way we marched, There was a sliver of light shining from a crack in a wall to the north west. With a combination of Canas, and Erk's magic we soon blew right through the crack creating a third path that was far more accessible and more direct to the entrance. This was completely unexpected, and had the defense scrambling to retake their positions.

"Eliwood, Hector take the front row and be careful with the Calvary up ahead. Wil and Rebecca you follow behind and snipe anything and everything to your front,left and right. Very Back Row, Oswin and I, followed by Erk and Canas. Everyone else join ranks in the middle of the eight of us. Florina, Bartre, Lucius, and Fiora, look to your right and left for shaman and archers, you are the back bone making sure we do not get sniped."

Everyone marched two by two, the path was no long enough for three, with Eliwood and Hector at the very front, along with Oswin and myself at the end waiting for flanks.

We marched at the pace of the front row which was a sprint until Hector and Eliwood met head on with the Cavaliers who were desperately trying to turn their horses around. The arrows fell into the horde, and the determination by Eliwood and his friend soon left the bodies piling to the sides. However, things were more confusing towards the back row. More Cavaliers had showed up to flank us from behind, and I was more than prepared to deal with it next to Oswin who was a walking sheet of metal. However Oswin was two rows behind me and not besides me. In the quick haste to stay in formation Lyn had found a way to wedge herself between Oswin and me. The path was not wide enough for three people to fight together, and Oswin had to fall back or risk the magicians not be able to assist, and the Horses came charging forward.

I Had to sprint forward so Lyn would not have to worry about the horses charging, and was soon met by two or three strikes, and one just missing my face. Fire and Darkness were soon entering the fray and helped get the swords off me. The Mani Katti was also attacking the horde that was focused solely on me. From the looks of it, the armor was holding fairly well, but the strikes still managed to bludgeon my rib cage. My Long-sword helped me fight off the first wave alongside the other three's helping me, but one never should have been there in the first place.

"Lyn! What on earth are you doing here!"

_More soldiers were heading our way and we prepared for the second wave while walking backwards. The front row was slowly progressing through but was slowed down by so many enemies. Fiora and Florina also had their work cut out for them as more and more shaman tried to attack only to be met with javelins. While Bartre and Lucius were yet to see any enemies._

"I want to help!"

_I stabbed another soldier in the chest while dodging a couple of arrows. _

"Then do it where you were assigned!"

_Lyn fought off another swordsman and skilfully dodged the new threat from a nearby axeman._

"All I could do is march and wait for either side to need help!"

_My next opponent was wearing heavy armor, but even it could not withstand my iridium blade._

"I put you there for a reason!"

_Lyn was fighting off two soldiers equipped with steel blades and managed to dodge or block their incoming strikes. She lunged at one which came falling down with ease, and I followed up the other with a strike to the forehead. We found ourselves having the stop a couple of times as the front rows were not moving very fast. It should have been more difficult for us to march since we were having to walk backwards._

"Am I supposed to just sit there and watch?"

_Another four or five men tried to charge us but I was beginning to lose track, because they were falling so fast. _

"Yes! Because I told you too!"

_The new men charging at us were more hesitant and found themselves defending instead of attacking. The result was the same._

"You could get seriously hurt, how would anyone defend you?!"

_Two myrmidons racing towards us were looking at each other trying to figure why their opponents were yelling at each other. One let his guard down and had the sacred blade sanctify his heart, while I blocked a strike with my sword and delivered a fatal one that decapitated him. _

"Oswin is a very capable soldier, but why am I explaining myself? You disobeyed orders!"

_More men came, but more men fell, there had not been any magic over our heads either. I turned around to see them helping out Fiora and Florina, while the front lines were moving much quicker and we would reach the entrance soon. _

"Punish me later! But I am here now and you will need to deal with it!"

_A mage tried to set me on fire, but only ended up igniting my blade which still had some dry lantern oil on it. He tried to flee but The Mani Katti would not allow that. His friend a new recruit wavered and ran for his life when he saw my blade on fire._

"You will get back in line where you are supposed to be right this instant!

"No!"

"You are not safe here!"

"Neither are you!"

"Uh guys..." _Oswin was trying to __interrupt_

"Lyn I am ordering you to get back in line NOW!"

"Hmph! You will have to drag me back their!

"GUYS!"

""**WHAT?!**"" _Poor Oswin...oh well he was lucky enough to not have been our immediate enemy._

"The battle is almost over, the men are fleeing both directions and we need to head to the entrance!"

"Er right, just as planned, we must hurry!"

"Mark slow down! We are not done with this conversation!"

"...Those two...Gods...these men never had a chance...I count at least 18-25 men...and only four or five died from magic. Note to self...do not piss off Mark or Lyn, and especially not both at the same time."

* * *

Mark is one of 5% of people in the world who can talk in their sleep as a young adult from their RNG roll. Hopefully one of these days my 85% chance to hit or else I am screwed will actually work!

Please review, favorite, and or follow IF you want too, it is entirely up to you, and I will just ask politely. I will gladly take good and bad criticism as long as it is constructive, and try to reply as quick as possible. As always, have a great day!

Oh right, PS: If you have any pairings that you would like to see from non important characters then please let me know. Obviously, Lyn and Mark are off the table. So is Eliwood, Hector, Matthew, Priscillia, and some others I have already planned. I cannot make any promises but first come first serve.

PSS: Phew, we went through 18x 18xx (Eliwood's altered story so it's not 19) and most of Chapter 19. My hands hurt now, Too much typing.


	24. Chapter 20: Bonds

I do not own Fire Emblem...**?**

FE 7...**? ** Question Marks add confusion, which fits perfectly because it doesn't make sense...or does it**?**

* * *

Chapter 20: Bonds

Eliwood and Hector were battling the final obstacle. The rat himself who caused these recent events with his strings being pulled the entire time. The Marquess of Laus fell by Eliwoods rapier. Lyn and I caught up as we managed to pass by the entire army who were either staring at us or too tired to keep up with Eliwood. I also noticed a new face too, but no one was attacking him. I would worry about that later.

The four of us charged into the Dragon's Gate. I was concerned about our lack of numbers, but the rest of the army would be behind us soon.

"Ah! Father! Where are you?"

Lyn heard a faint voice, "Back there! Eliwood! His voice is coming from back there!"

The four of us ran up the steps to a man with red hair who appeared to have his legs cut and bleeding, he would need help walking.

"Ah! Father! You… You're all right…"

"Eliwood?...Wait! Forget about me! Ninian! She is the key to the Dragon's gate! you must save her before Nergal can stop you!"

Ninian was standing in front of a tremendous Archway with a black background._..or was it a ..No..it couldn't be...a portal?_

Eliwood tried to sprint to her, but he was cut of by Ephidel who appeared out of thin air in front of her.

"Hear my word! I have an invitation from my master. In honor of your hard-fought arrival, he's prepared a special show for you."

Eliwood's Father Elbert was hysteric, "Stop it! You cannot release the dragons!" _What!?_

"Father? What's all this about?"_ Ephidel was laughing this wasn't good where is our army?_

"…You will know shortly. At the expense of your father's life!"

Elbert suddenly fell to the ground in severe pain. It appeared as if his very soul was being sucked away, and Ninian...She was lost in a trance, but the portal was starting to glow red...She was activating the portal..._to the dragon's realm!?_

"Pow…pow…er… …power…"

A new figure had entered the stage, he was in an old Sage cloak and had a turban covering most of his face..._Could that be the man.. Nergal?_

"Now, Ninian…at last. Open the Dragon's Gate."

"…Gate… Open…gate…"

The entire place was shaking, and we struggled just to hold our balance, as she continued her chant. We were all frozen in place and Ephidel would block any attempts to stop us..._They wanted us to watch._

"Here… Come, children of…flame. Come…to me…"_ The last Dragon attack nearly killed every human being in the world! We cannot afford another one. _

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! Use all your strength! Squeeze every drop from your body! You will call dragons!"

_A giant behemoth was soon materializing in front of us...It was a fire dragon!_

"...I wont allow this to happen!" _What? ...Nils? Where the Hell have you been?_

"Nils? Not now! Grrr …Ephidel! Stop him!"

He tried to block him, but the little guy was too quick. He reached his sister and tried to snap her out of it.

"Ninian, its me! Stop this!"

"...Nils?"

The aura surrounding the gate vanished, and the Goliath dragon was only partly through the gate. Nils warned us to take cover...and we ran towards the unguarded exit with Hector carrying Elbert who was in immense pain.

Nergal warped away from the gate, but his assistant was not so lucky. Ephidel was caught in the explosion and his limbs blew off in all directions.

_Everything happened so fast...why couldn't we help...there must have been something..._

We were just about to catch our breath when Nergal warped in front of us.

"No! I've failed! Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference… …Come! Both of you!"

"Never! We will not follow you!"

"You dare defy me! I will Aughhh!" _Elbert had stabbed Nergal in the back. I never even saw him escape Hector's hold on him._

"You...will not hurt them."

"What!? …Impossible… Not…by your hand…"

"…I told you. I will…oppose… you always…"

"…Why… won't…you…die? Nnn…"

Nergal vanished again with a large pool of blood showing his last location, but Elbert was just as badly wounded from the energy siphoned from him at the dragon gate.

"Father!"

"…Eliwood. Be prepared. He will return…my son… I'm done here. You, Eliwood… You must finish this."

"Don't say that! Mother is waiting in Pherae… She's waiting for you, Father!"

"Ah… Eleanora… She will be cross with me. Eliwood… Your mother… I'm sorry… Tell her… I'm…sorry…"

"No… Please, not now… Not after all we've done to find you again… Father… Please… Open your eyes… Faaaatherrrrrrr**!" **_I have failed...I could not save him._

* * *

There was no talking at all on the way back to the ship. Even our new thief Legualt, who had joined during the battle could only phantom the pain Eliwood was feeling. With no enemies to keep us occupied or detours to take, we reached the ship just after dusk, and set off about an hour later. Fargus didn't need to ask but just looked at Eliwood's face and knew. He locked himself shut in his room and took no visitors. Not even Hector could reach the other side of the door. It was instinctive that everyone went to their rooms and let the night pass. I found myself doing the same thing. I changed into my cloak and proceeded to unleash all the pent up anger. However, a moment later Lyn entered my room, and caught me cussing at myself and beating my pillow with my fists. She had her own room with Florina so I was not expecting it.

"Mark!"

"ERRRGHH! ...Lyn! Um...I was just...adjusting my pillow."

"I know you can't lie to me." _She sat down next to me on the cot._

"I...I am...angry...confused...frustrated...I failed Eliwood...I deserve to take Elbert's place..."

"Mark...you can't beat yourself up like this..."

"I failed again! There is no excuse...I must resign my position."

"No one could have known what would happen."

"It is my job to know."

"How could you expect that...how could anyone?"

"I...I should have! God Dammit it all! F-Farther..."

"Mark..."

"I can't even get you to trust me!...I am just a walking locust that ruins everything I touch..."

"I trust you! You are my champion, you-"

"I couldn't even get you to follow a simple order! You don't trust me...and you could have been killed by those men."

"But so could you! How am I to protect you if you wont let me be beside you!

"It was too dangerous...Oswin's armor is strong and could have handled the charge."

"Am I that bad at fighting that you must resort to someone else to guard you?"

"No...I have never seen someone with so much skill..."

"Then why is the master tactician letting such a strong piece not play on the board?"

"No Lyn, you are not just a piece...It is not worth the sacrifice to improve the chances of success."

"Mark...we protected each other out there...we were both safe...together." _She put her arm around me. I tried to shake it off, but it would not budge._

"And when I can't defend you? When the Boars surround me with 50 men...you will get hurt."

"No Mark, we wont. Nothing can stop us...you will always have a plan, and I will always be there for you."

"You will only watch me fail again..."

"We can't fail if we are together...We stopped Nergal from activating the gate, because we cleared the path for Nils to rush to his sister. Elbert...he knew that Nergal had to be stopped..."

"Eliwood..."

"Mark it is not your fault...We will fix this...we will end this madness, and I will be right by your side."

"You..don't understand...I...lost..my...no...it is my problem..."

"Mark what is it? Please, you promised I could help you."

Sigh, "Okay Lyn, but not here...We need to talk to Eliwood first."

"What? But he is locked up in his room."

"He needs us right now Lyn, and you and I are the only ones who can help him."

"W-what? What about Hector?"

"His parents died when he was young...he never was close to them...and his tongue is less than eloquent...Eliwood needs to grieve, but we need to help him.."

"..Okay..I am right beside you...lets go."

_We walked out of my room and reached Eliwood's private quarters about a minute later._

"Should we knock?" _Lyn was unsure about this, but we had to do this for him._

"I guess we should try, but he won't let us in."

_Knock Knock_

"It is Mark, requesting permission to enter."

"...Denied..." _I could hear him crying behind the door and Lyn was very worried._

"Very well, I shall talk to you later." _Lyn was very confused that I would give up so easily._

"..."

"Lyn? Do you see Hector or any pirates? _She looked around in bewilderment._

"No, why?"

**BAM! **_I kicked the cheap door with all my strength and watched it violently swing open. The lock had broken off, and the door nearly lost its hinges but it would still shut. I motioned to Lyn with my hand at the open door._

"Ladies first."

* * *

"Get out! Get out now! I did not give you permission to enter." _Tears were down his eyes, and he was extremely angry that we had interrupted him, but he was too weak to even get out of his bed._

"We need to talk to you, it concerns our fathers." _Now Lyn was looking at me very strangely._

"You can't help me! My farther is dead!"

"...So is Lyn's farther...and mine...We share this experience...watching our parents die in front of us...We know exactly what you are feeling..."_Her confusion turned to horror...I never told anyone...not even Matthew. Eliwood could not find any words, so I continued._

"You know Lyn's story...but...R-Richard ...my farther... He was born in Altea on the continent of Archanea, as was his father. My bloodline traces back to the man who stood by Marth in his greatest trials, His best friend. Very few know about him as history failed to tell his story, but he was there."_ I took a deep breath, and had both of their attention._

"My farther moved here...to Elibe. He was seeking a better life than a simple blacksmith at Atlea. He married my mother in Lycia, but she was always ill. The money my dad would make went straight to her medical care. When she died, he had nothing... except for a one year old son.

"..." _I was struggling to breath..._

"He swore an oath that his son would live a better life, ...For the next eleven years we did nothing but travel...He sold himself, and at twelve years old I began my new life...but when I was 19..._The memories came back._

___There was only one thing in his mind, nothing was going to stop him. The guards were being butchered, but no matter how hard he fought, he was never any closer to his goal...__He never found what he was looking for, but in the last tent was a mirror which reflected a face covered in someones blood____ ….__The soulless eyes filled with infinite rage looking straight back at him. They were enough to drive him to tears. …...They were my eyes._

"My...My..M-My Farther...worked for seven years in the fields... _I was gasping for breath...the next part...it was so painful...it …_

"F-five months after my 400 men died on the battle field...five months of fighting the Boars the entire way...I..I..ra-received a message.

_Hello Mark, I have some news for you. I found you father! He is at Camp Guare with my friend Erwin. This is a trap and you will die...We will see you there. _

"...What could I do... I went with pure rage and hate and mercilessly killed everyone there. My hate was so strong, and my rage fueled it...I was becoming them. My farther was not there...just a mirror...a mirror that shattered my soul with its eyes looking back at me.

_I was choking...Lyn tried to get me to stop...and she held my hand...but it had to be done...for Eliwood. My legs gave out and I was now on my knees._

"Two weeks later...I was captured...trying to fight off 50 men that surrounded me, and my new band of bodyguards. I was trying to create a diversion so they would not attack the village that was protecting me. Only eight remained at the end of it.

_It appears your "brilliant" diversion has failed you. A pity too, those poor defenseless people... Erwin come over here, it seems this man has a problem with his back, can you heh heh target the problem?_

_ Yes sir at once, how deep would you like the treatment? _

_Oh not too far, we wouldn't want him to be paralyzed now would we? _

_Of course sir, there would be no fun if he couldn't feel whats coming next._

As a prisoner, the first person I saw at their compound...Was my father. He was bound...gagged and his eyes never looked so tired, he was beaten everywhere... He was on his knees... Two guards held me despite my efforts to reach him...A man came into the cell. He walked past me...he turned and went behind my father...He drew his sword...It...It...Gods...It came out the other end...My farther was dead.

"Mark!" _She was crying with here arm wrapped around me. I could barely keep myself together I was shaking and trembling the entire time._

"Eliwood...the pain never goes away...you always feel empty...but do not let Elbert's death be in vain...We have to kill Nergal, he has most likely survived...This group needs you. You are its leader, the grieving is fierce, but it can't consume you. I will see to it with everything in my power to help you through this.

"I...must...fight."

"Milord, if you ever need someone to talk to or someone to grieve with then I am here. I am sure Lyn will help you too. As your tactician I urge you to seek help from others...Or else it will eat away your soul...I would be dead if not for Lyn, and you cannot follow the same path. You understand right? _She was holding on very tight, and breathing was a challenge_

"...Yes..."

"Than I shall take my leave, but do not hesitate to ask me any questions...I have far too much experience feeling this...agony."

"...I..I am worried I will forget about him if I try to move on..."

"You wont, that is impossible...there is no one that could replace him."

"What if I fail..."

"You wont, you have the finest soldiers across the world helping you.

"Mark?"

"Yes Milord?"

"...Why does this have to happen, things were so nice..."

"I have asked that many times myself...I do not have an answer for you...but I know that our job is to make sure it doesn't continue. We are leaders...we suffer many trials, but it is so the followers stay safe. We must sacrifice our comforts, our happiness, to protect others. _I looked at the big blue eyes... I had to protect her, no matter the cost._

* * *

Lyn followed me back to my room, but I had to make a stop at the latrine to throw up.

"I am so sorry ...the pain...I talked about my parents so much..and your farther..." _We sat down on my bed with our feet to the floor.  
_

"I'll be okay Lyn...The past is over...I must look to the future, my farther would not want me to worry for him..."

"I am right here for you Mark, you need someone to comfort you just as much as Eliwood." _ she put her hand on my knee._

"You...wont leave me...no matter how much I beg."

"No, I will never leave you."

"You...You can return to Caelin...You can enjoy your life, but instead you choose to suffer with me..."

"No, I choose to be with you...I will never abandon my champion."

Sigh, "Forgive me, I wish I could have seen you truly happy...it would have been nice."

"Mark..."

"...It's getting late...I should walk you to Florina's room."

"She is sharing it with Fiora. I can stay here tonight."

"...Okay, you take the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"B-but..." _I grabbed a pineapple that was part of my rations for tomorrow. It was my pillow tonight._

"Good night Lyn, pleasant dreams."

"...good night."

* * *

_**Well boy, What is your deepest desire. To escape this prison? To kill us? Perhaps reverse the position and have me tortured?**_

_I Will not play your game._

_**Bah, you cause yourself more pain...Erwin begin the next device. You are aware of water boarding yes? One small drop of water falling on your forehead at a time while strapped to a table. Fifteen drops of water that pounds away at you every minute. Funny, such a small innocent drop of water will turn the strongest man into pieces in mere hours. **_

_I hope you have a few years!_

**_..._**

_**How have these past five hours treated you?**_

_I..cah..cah-not...fffeel my hhead._

_**Very good, now as to my former question. Answer it and this will stop for today.**_

_I...wwwish myy farthher wwass allive..._

_**Hmm that is no good, but don't worry we will break that emotion in time. Erwin take him back to his cell, he needs to rest for tomorrow's appointment.**_

I woke up to the usual sweating and panic. I looked up to see Lyn was still asleep, but she was tossing and turning. I never seen her have a nightmare before...Without thinking...my hand gently touched hers...for a moment I was not in control of my body...but her nightmare stopped. Before I could withdraw my hand I saw her smile...

"It's okay...everything is okay..." _She was no longer tense and relaxed...I just wish everything was okay._

We reached port a half hour later and it was still dark since it was approaching winter. Everyone checked on Ninian who was recovering from her shock, but she had Nils to help her. Nils explained to everyone that Nergal needed to use quintessence to open the dragon's gate.

_It seems the quintessence in each person varies in strength. A person of strong mind and body has hundreds of times more energy than the average person. It sounds like there aren't many people like that, though. It took too long for Nergal to find people with enough strength. Although it would take time, Nergal said the easiest way to get that much quintessence was by starting a war. _

Eliwood's farther was the person that had enough spirit to open the gate. He was a very brave man, who even in his captivity was able to console Ninian and Nils with stories of his heroic son. Eliwood was still distraught, but some color had returned, and Hector sorta thanked me for talking to his friend. On our way back from Dread Island, Marcus sent a carrier pigeon to inform Lady of Pherae that her husband died valiantly, and it would at least ease the burdens of finding out through other means. I then asked the question that no one had even begun considering.

"Where do we go from here?" _There was long a silence before Eliwood spoke._

"We must see the Marquess of Ostia..we must warn him..Maybe he can give us some advice."

"My brother?"

"This concerns all of Lycia now."

"I suppose you are right...Bah."

"Have you not kept in contact with him since you left?"

"I...never got around to it..."

"Ha Ha he is going to be so Mad...his own brother doesn't write to him."

"What did you say? Come back here!"

…

Eliwood and Hector were talking, and everyone else was storing their supplies with Merlinus. Lyn and I always traveled light so we finished and walked through the town.

Lyn chuckled seeing Eliwood sprint away from Hector, "I am glad to see Eliwood is better."_He is very fortunate indeed, he was showing signs of himself, and Hector was there to shake his concern out of him. _

"He has so many friends to help get through this, it will be hard but he will recover."

"...How... did you recover?"

"...I never had time to grieve...the next day...was bad, It was either fight for him or break into tears...I couldn't let the Boars see me weak...It would have been my downfall."

"That's terrible!"

"I still think about him, but I won't weep until I can end his killers with my sword."

"**How touching..." **_That wasn't Lyn!...I drew my sword._

Immediately five assassins charged at me from all directions.

"Lyn look out! Boars!"

Two of them were going for her and I tripped her to the ground so she would avoid a ninja star with poison laced on its tips whizzing through the space she once occupied. I charged at the hurler and ended his life, but the other four were right on top of me...They knew I would be more concerned with protecting Lyn than myself. She was on the ground but with her sacred sword out of its envelop, she threw it at one of the assassins running towards me. It was now three against one and I had managed to dodged their first attack. Lyn was back on her feet and pulled the blade out of the dead corpse. I had killed one more, and Lyn took care of the other. But a dagger was driven straight into my left arm by my hand. The blade was only in for a second, but it stung with enormous pain. The tip had poison on it. I heard the groan from behind me and knew Lyn had taken care of him, but now I was in serious danger.

"Lyn find Eliwood!" _Damn my wrist hurts...I have to hurry!_

"What? No! I wont leave you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then go now, That's an order!"

"...Okay. I'll be right back!"

That would not give me much time, but I needed to hurry anyways. I was standing perfectly still and doing everything I could to stay that way despite the tingling. I took my sword with my right hand and tilted the blade so it would cut into the skin where I had been stabbed. I cut an **X** mark into my wrist, and the blood started to show. I raised my wrist and sent it to my mouth. I started to suck the blood out and then spat it out in front of me. I repeated the process until I lost consciousness.


	25. Chapter 21: Rebirth

_I Do Not Own Fire Emblem_

_Rekka no Ken_

* * *

Chapter 21: Rebirth

"unnggh" ___Everything was dark...I heard voices, but they were barely audible._

"..rk!"

"Please! ...Leave... let …h.. rest!"

"Nev...He ne...me!"

"His...Poision...ver...erous...he...rest."

"I won't leave!"

"_...L-ly..._" _I lost consciousness again._

…_._

**__****Speak! You will beg for me to stop! Erwin, He still has not learned his place. Break his Knee.**

___I fear no one you bastard! GRAH!_

**__****Now do we have to break the other one too?**

___I will not talk._

**__****You will collapse. They all do, and It makes no difference if it is today, tomorrow, or a year from now.**

___Do you think I would betray my men or my country!?_

**__****What country? You are dead, you are breathing because we say so.**

___I am not dead! I will fight until every last man is avenged from your heinous acts._

**__****How do you still have such spirits after two months? Erwin! I hold you personally responsible!**

___Something wrong? Is the almighty Boar cracking under the pressure?_

**__****Erwin, get the surgical knife and the salt, It appears we need to start taking real measures.**

___I am shaking in immense fear. Do your worst you filth._

**__****I assure you this will be very painful, you have made me angry, and I will not tolerate it.**

___Bring it on! Nothing you can do will break me! For Etruria! For King and Country! For My Father!_

…

AAAUUUGGGHH!

"Mark!"

UUURRGHH!

"Mark I am here!"___I woke up to pain, but her voice calmed me... I was lying on a bedroll, and I was in a tent. I must have been asleep for at least the day because it was six again. There was a bandage on my left wrist, but the blood on it had turned a dark reddish green._

"...Lyn..."

"Hold on, I will get Priscilla!"

"Don't...don't leave."

"Y-you...you want me to stay?

"I...I..do...please just for a moment."

"Of course Mark, I will stay forever! Do you need some water, or perhaps-"

"I...I will be okay. Most of the poison is out of my system."

"Mark...what happened...when I came back with Serra...there was blood everywhere."

"I had been stabbed by a dagger with the boars special made concoction. I had to get it out before it reached my heart. There was only one way to remove it..."

"I should have helped you!"

"There was nothing you could have done, and you did not need to see what I had to do. It would be...unpleasant to watch.

"You...were more concerned about me than the poison inside yo-...How could you do that! How could you trip me!"

"There was a ninja star heading your way...it had the same poison...I could not risk you getting hurt..."

"...You...you are wounded because of me."

"No! It is my fault...I underestimated them..."

"You...were too worried about me."

"No that's not it!"

"Why Mark...I see you hurt yourself for me, this was not the first time." ___Why does she have to cry...I had to ask her to stay...Stupid!_

"Am I suppose to let you get hurt for me then? Will that solve anything?"

"B-but...You have endured enough!"

"Which is why I can handle it. I can deal with the pain, and I will not let anyone ruin your magnificent figure!"

"...My...my..."

"I...I beg your forgiveness...I..never should have-"

"...Mark...say it again..."

"I...I meant nothing by it...I"

"I see...so I am ugly."

"Of course not! I never seen anyone that comes close to your beauty! Um, I mean...you...Er...I ...that came out wrong..." ___She dropped to her knees right beside me while I tried to look away. My head was throbbing in pain. A mix of deja vu and a hundred other feelings were bombarding my head...I couldn't think straight. The poison?  
_

" Mark please look at me."

"I can't...I have a bad rash...I can feel it all over my face..."

"OW!"

"Huh? Lyn are you okay?!"___I immediately turned around to see her grinning from ear to ear._

"Hehe..."

"I..."

"Mark when you look at me...what do you see?" ___I was speechless and lost in her eyes...She wasn't playing fair!_

"...I see...I see...the most breath-taking smile in the world..."

"Is that all you see?"

"Lyn...you are gorgeous from head to toe...there is no way to describe such flawless beauty."

"Oh Mark! Do you truly mean that!

"I would never lie to those eyes...those sparkling pools of perfection... "___She was crying again, but she was twinkling with joy. She was hugging me and her head was resting on my chest with tears raining down as she looked at me. I tried to brace my self, but this attack came so quickly...I surrendered._

"Lyn."

"Y-yes Mark?"

"I...I love you. I love you and I never want to let go."

"MARK! I Love you too! I love you with my whole heart and soul! I have mmpphm"

_I kissed her. It was a pathetic attempt at first as I had no idea what I was doing...but when we both found each other...we were perfectly in sync. It was the most blissful experience I had ever felt in my life. We had to come up for air more than a few times, but we were more than willing to rejoin each other. I don't know when we finally stopped, but I felt lighter than a feather. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her around the waist. We fell asleep in each others arms_

"Lyn...I don't like it either...but we have to get up, It must be past nine."

"Just a few more minutes please."

"...Okay a few more minutes..."

"Mark..."

"Yes?"

"Can I get a good morning kiss?"

"Heh, Lyn we will never get up if we do that."

"...just a little one?"

"...Sure...but how much is a little?"

"Just a few minutes." _We both broke out into laughter and about ten minutes later we finally got up. _

Luckily, Eliwood remembered that Winston was in the stables at Badon, and stopped by before we headed for Ostia. I was feeding him alone as Florina and Fiora wanted to show Lyn something important they found.

"So did you sleep well?"

"Hmm? Ah Matthew! ...Is that a question you ask to a man that has been poisoned?"

"Ha Ha you have been tainted alright, I never seen you so cheerful before, and did I hear you humming to yourself?"

"What? It is a nice day."

"Riggght, I am sure sleeping in her embrace had nothing to do with it."

"Er...I was just. What were you doing!"

"Ha Ha, I came in to examine your hand and the poison, only to find you sick with a much more deadly disease."

"She was just...helping me recover."

"Then why are you so red Knight Commander?"

"I must have a fever."

"HA, no sense in hiding it Mark. How was it, come on tell me!...It is for the good Etruria to know they might have a new baby waiting to take command!"

"**We didn't do that!**"

"Ha, you are too easy to tease. I know I know, knights honor... must marry first blah blah. Surely you must have had some other interaction though?"

"That's none of your business!"

"OOO so you did kiss her! Aw little Marky is growing up."

"That's it! Draw your sword we fight to the death!"

"Heh good one...Wait..calm down for a second...I was teasing. Wah!"

"Come back here!"

About a minute later he managed to hide in the forest and I lost sight of him. I returned to camp to see a Paladin approach Eliwood. I still had my sword out from trying to kill Matthew and started to rush over, but neither side drew a weapon so I stopped running and sheathed my blade. Upon closer inspection, it was a Lady with cobalt eyes, and hair reaching down to her shoulders with silver armor protecting everything but her face.

"Isadora! What brings you here? Is something wrong with mother!?"

"No, Lady Eleanora is well."

"Then why are you here?

"Lady Eleanora received the message about how Lord Elbert's is not coming home. She ordered me to find you and protect you."

"But the castle will be shorthanded without it's best Paladin!"

"You flatter me Milord. But she is still safe with the rest of our guards."

"Mother..."

"Milord, she would not want you to worry about her. In fact, she is more worried about you!"

"But.."

"Look at it from her perspective...her only son is charging through all of Lycia without her able to help in anyway!"

"...I...I see, okay Isadora... but I fear we will fight many battles in the future, and this is different from what you are accustomed to."

"I'll be fine! I must fulfill Milady's wishes, and I will be proud to protect you!"

"Thank you Isodora, I shall feel safer with you around."

"I will defend you with my life if need be."

"That wont be necessary, this is my friend. He is our tactician and we are yet to lose anyone because of his skills."

"Hello, I am Mark, it is a pleasure to meet you Milady."

"The pleasure is mine to meet someone who helps Lord Eliwood."

"I merely rely upon the skills of everyone here to keep the plan together. Speaking of which, may I ask your fighting style?"

"I have practiced many days with the sword and lance, but if need be I can fight with an axe too."

"Interesting, it is nice to have such a versatile ally."

"I am just a humble Lady of Pherae."

"Well I am sure Eliwood is in good hands, but if you will excuse me I need to find a friend of mine and spar with him."

Eliwood chuckled "You mean Matthew? Is he messing with you again? I thought you could handle him by now."

"He found some new tactics, and now I must remove his tongue."

"Ha Ha, very well, happy hunting my friend."

…

"Is he okay Milord?"

"Hmm?"

"His hand is bandaged."

"Oh right...Unfortunately that is not the worst I have seen him hurt."

"What? How does he get wounded?"

"He is a tactician, but he is also a knight of Etruria, and he fights with us. He has received many blows fighting to defend us."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

"He has his secrets, but don't we all?"

"R-right..."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine Milord...just a chill from the wind."

"It is rather icy today."

"Never mind me Milord."

"Nonsense, I cant have my bodyguard catch a cold, and please call me Eliwood...I am not very fond of titles."

"Okay Milor...Eliwood."

We finally set out for a small outpost near Ostia where we would meet Lord Uther. When I was unconscious I had been in Merlinus' wagon with Priscilla checking my vitals. We had covered about half the distance to the Outpost before setting up camp, and Lyn remained by my side the entire time I was unconscious. However, Lyn seemed to always been in a conversation with the pegasus knights. Sain and Kent also seemed to be in a lengthy discussion with her. I did not mind too much, after all I could always talk to her at night. But no matter how much I searched, I could not find Matthew. I finally gave up and just chatted with Wil. It varied from food, jokes, and archery. When we set up camp, we were no more than two miles from the outpost, and would reach it before the afternoon tomorrow. Nils played songs for everyone around the camp fire, and we even heard Lucius and Canas sing a couple songs.

"Psst Mark... Psst ...PSSST..."

Sigh, "What do you want Matthew?"

"Follow me for a moment."

"Why?"

"I found another observer."

"What!?"

"Follow me and I'll explain"

We left the camp and once no one was near us; he showed me a yellow piece of parchment and waited for me to read it.

_Situation changed, Mark has acted out of the ordinary lately. Happiness, hope, and other similar qualities have been seen. Recommend immediate action or situation will be unstable. Probable location is an Outpost in Ostia or a Fortress near Worde. Poison did not slow down Mark. He recovered at full strength. Pending Investigation. _

_Phi Epsilon Iota Mu Omega Password: Magvel095_

"How did you find this one?"

"When you chased me into the forest I saw a deer die for no reason!"

"His dinner most likely."

"Mark do you know what the key means this time?"

"Just that Iota is unexpected movement if they haven't changed the code yet."

"So if I was to copy the Key and Password with a similar but different message it would be considered true?"

"Yes but you would need the paper."

"You mean this?"

"How..How did you get that!"

"I followed him on our travels...he almost caught me twice, but I did not kill a deer to show my location."

"You were able to spy on an observer?"

"Yep, and once he finished writing his report I gutted him like a fish, but I managed to salvage what I could from him. Which happen to be this piece of paper, and his friend the pigeon."

"How is your penmanship?"

"I can copy anyone's writing."

"Are you sure? It has to be perfect!"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay, Here is what I want you to send."

_Poison delivered to the left wrist. Probable Location is Santaruz. Poison successful. Recommend action to intercept Mark on route. Situation Unchanged _

_Phi Epsilon Mu Omega Password: Magvel095_

"Are you positive Iota is change in movement, and that we should leave it out?"

"Do you think you are the only one that has ever caught an observer? "

"I know better than to question your judgment, so how long will this set them back?"

"If they know it is a forgery than one day, but if we fool them than at least one week."

"Splendid."

"We are safe...at least for tomorrow."

"Yep! So how will you reward your crafty operative?"

"I will spare your life tonight, good night Matthew."

"What!? Not even 500 gold?...okay 300...Wait up! Awww, I guess I will only claim the gold ingot I found on the body."

…

I returned to camp and headed for my tent to find that my bedroll was now twice its width. Lyn had moved hers closer to mine so it would function as one. I dropped down onto my side of the two joined bedrolls and just stayed there lost in thought. Sometime later Lyn entered the tent wearing that same smile she woke up with once she saw me.

"There you are! I couldn't find you at the campfire." _Lyn took her side of the bed and just looked at me with glee._

"...Sorry I was with Matthew...we managed to intercept a message from the Boars and sent a fake one in return. We probably caused quite a stir in the records department."

"Really? Great! One day we will topple everything!"

"... … Lyn I have been thinking."

"Yes?"

"I love you...b-"

"Oh Mark, you make my heart skip a beat when you say that!" _She moved closer to my side. _

"...But I need to protect you."

"I know you will Mark, just as I will protect you."

"I know...but the Boars don't fight like normal soldiers...and once they find out about us...Then they will target you specifically...I am only human and I can't guard you every single second no matter how much I will try."

"So what do you suggest?

"Before we go any farther...I need to think of a way to guard you...I cannot risk you getting hurt. Badon is only a sample of what might happen in the future. I...I have to hold in my emotions until I can find a solution."

"But...But I don't want to! I Love you Mark... I can't hide it! I have dreamed you would love me for so long!

"...how long?"

"...I...I...you were always so sweet and caring...I started to dream about being with you at the castle...when we were still fighting Lundgren."

"..."

"What about you?"

"...I don't know...I never knew the feeling before...I thought love was crazy and stupid...but whenever I was around you I always felt...better. Even back in Sacae...I couldn't help but... stare..."

"It seems so long ago that you were helping me learn the sword...**!** That's it!"_ She tried to take all the air out my lungs she was holding on so tight._

"...W-wwhat is ...it."

"The solution! We can both be safe, and I still get to be with my champion!

"..bby sssuffocating me?"

"...Hehe sorry..." _she loosened her grip a little, but I was glad she still held on._

"What does my peerless warrior have in mind?"

"That is exactly it!"

"Huh?"

"You train me! You train me how to avoid and see them!"

"You mean how to avoid their attacks?"

"Yes! You evaded them for nine months! You can teach me!"

"But Lyn...there would be so much to cover."

"I can handle it! I will listen to every word."

"It wont be pleasant...I have had to experienced many harsh circumstances that you shouldn't have to worry about. You don't need to be concerned about such things..."

"I must! If it is the only way then we have no other choice! You tripped me so I would avoid that weapon...But if I had seen it coming we could have defeated them without breaking a sweat!"

"... but..."

"It will work right?!"

"...It could work..."

"Yay! I can defend my hero and love him at the same time!"

"We can start tomorrow, but for now I just want to enjoy your company."

* * *

There was not even a hint of a nightmare that night. No torture, no memories, just peace. I could not remember the last time I had slept like that. I was fully alert and completely refreshed. New ideas were spinning through my mind and problems I had on machinery designs were finally starting to show their secrets. I could have gone off on a tangent of new ideas, but I was still lost by the face peacefully sleeping in front of me. I no longer feared the night, but I looked forward to waking up.

On our way to the outpost, Matthew continued to pester me, but it was somewhat tolerable. We reached the outpost at eleven with the sun scorching the battlements. The outpost had a wide open lobby with four connecting door ways at its corners, and three entrances to the left right and south. The war room was directly above the main lobby. We would expect Lord Uther to arrive within a few hours and everyone started to relax for once. I suited up in my Caelin Armor since it was my most formal attire. I had to take off the bandage on my wrist for the vambraces and other armor pieces for my limbs, but it was almost healed despite the poison. I had never made a recovery that fast before...fascinating.

Out of my natural curiosity I visited a small room that could technically be called a library. There was a small collection of military protocols and procedures, but it was all uninteresting except for the person who walked in while I was examining the shelves. It was a purple haired man in magic robes, and a monocle.

"Canas right? I don't believe we ever had a formal introduction. "

"Right...Thank you for the passage to Valor, it was a very informative experience.."

"Glad we could help you...Forgive me, but why do you follow dark magic if you are scholar?"

"I suppose the lines are blurred, but my quest for knowledge has primarily concerned ancient magic just like the rest of my family."

"You can be consumed by it...If Teodor was correct then Nergal no longer has a mind or a soul."

"I do fear the inevitable outcome, it has consumed my brothers too, but my search for knowledge must continue."

"...Could you choose a more practical method? There is some great literature...just not on these dusty book cases."

"Indeed, but no one has conquered ancient magic and revealed its wisdom. I shall find out the method behind the madness."

"No one has conquered anima or light either."

"Very true, and that is why I study them all. There are similarities between the three despite common misconception."

"I would not know, I have read magic tomes before, but never casted a spell."

"You have read a tome, but you could not use it?"

"Heh, I was curious and it was an important resource for battles. I needed to learn about them, but I never thought about practicing it. I know the basic principles, but that is all."

"I see, I suppose magic is not for everyone."

"By the way, what book do you have in your hand?"

"Oh this? It's the history of Archanea."

"Ha Ha...ahem sorry."

"Is their something funny about history Mark?"

"Of course not, it is perhaps the most important knowledge to man kind. The ability to observe our mistakes and learn from them. To change the inevitable future with the knowledge of the past."

"Their is some scholarly words behind that, but why the laugh?"

"Follow me, Merlinus is storing one of my books. It has the real history without the romanticism hiding the facts of Archanea."

"What? How did you obtain a volume of that caliber?"

"It has been passed down in my family for generations. It was written by my very great grand father named Chris who saw the events firsthand in one of Marth's adventure. It is rare these days to track history over 700 years, but I am one of his descendants."

"Incredible! But I could not ask to borrow such a rare book."

"Nonsense, any scholar is welcomed to my possessions."

"I shall bring it back to you the instant I finish."

"Good, I hope you find the knowledge hidden within.

…

"Mark? This book is brand new."

"...Right, the original was destroyed in a fire about a years ago, but I memorized most of it and rewrote it during my down time over these past ten months."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry, all the major events are in there, and I did not put opinions or anything like that."

"You memorized the book?"

"Of course! I have read it over 25 times."

"What? Why?"

"Marth and Chris were my inspiration for being a knight. I made sure to learn every detail on chivalry from them. I wanted to bring peace to Elibe just like the great heroes of ages did to Archanea."

"Fascinating, I shall read this book as soon as I have time. Thank you Mark."

"Don't mention it. It is an honor to discuss history and wisdom with anyone."

* * *

It was not long afterwords that the Black Fang found us. They surrounded the small fortress and tried to enter from all three entrances. The small garrison attached to the outpost was slaughtered mercilessly, and it only gave us enough time to stick together for the attack. We all scrambled to the lobby as it was the gate way to every room in the entire building. We managed to hide Nils and Ninian in the war room, and locked it shut with its impressive two-story iron doors. We would find out how the Fangs followed us later, but we had too many men trying to kill us at the moment."

"We need to hold this lobby! Diamond Formation! Hector, Oswin, Dart, Matthew, Bartre defend towards left gate Eliwood, Isodora, Guy, Marcus, Raven the right entrance, Lyn, Me, Kent, Sain, Dorcas the south, and Florina, Fiora, Lowen, Legualt and Dart take the north to cover any Flanking attempts. Magic, Archers and Healers Inside The diamond! No one break formation!

A five be five square only with the edges pointing towards the entrances. Everyone working together in a tightly woven defensive perimeter with no weaknesses or flaws in the line. The center was just as strong with magic and arrows breaking any men that try to break the crust. The perfect diamond.

Men were pouring from all sides and the lobby was filling with weapons. Everything from militia to trained knights were trying to enter the fray.

Arrows and magic were being evenly distributed to the areas that were most under pressure. The place was so packed with the enemy that Hectors swings would take down two to three at a time. These attacks left him open to counters, but his armor stood up to the punishment. Oswin was also right there so he didn't do anything stupid... Eliwood and his group required a more finesse approach, but Isadora was right there to handle the threats that came their way. She must have changed her weapon at least eight times during the battle, but it seemed to be working. Lyn and I played to each others strengths and we constantly were switching places in the formation. A strong armored knight that tried to attack Lyn was soon met with my sword, and the agile myrmidons were stuck in slow motion against her skill. It also helped dodge attacks by our constant movement. The cornerstone of our diamond at the top was faring better than everyone else. Only a handful of men manged to circle around and attack the Pegasi, knights, and pirate.

The enemy was desperate and started sending their wyvern riders inside the lobby and tried to break our formation from above ground. Wil and Rebecca handled the situation and picked them off with little to no trouble. It is always easier to defend than attack on most occasions. Nevertheless it was not a perfect battle. Raven had been hit by a fire-ball from an opposing anima user near his left shoulder and Priscilla immediately rushed to try and heal him. This break in formation had Eliwood and Isodora scrambling to hold the new hole in the line as Priscilla was completely vulnerable to attacks and had a sword cut her leg on the back of her right calf. Canas and Lucius managed to buy enough time to have Marcus bring them both inside the defenses again, but Priscilla was not used to being hurt. She protested in a violent fury that Raven be healed first, and Serra hesitantly obliged, but Priscilla lost a lot of color from such a loss of blood.

Once the battle was finally over, we examined the brutal sight in front of us. There were bodies and blood everywhere. No matter which way you looked their was a stab wound, an arrow, or a some dis formed carcass burnt by magic.

Sain was inspecting the bodies with his toy sword that he still kept on his person. He liked to refer to it as his valiant wooden sword of judicature, but I still laughed every time he pulled it out. He would never go near a mage without it. We did find one man alive among the bodies. It was a former wyvern rider who had an arrow stuck near his heart. The arrow was embedded in his navy blue armor. The green haired Fang was giving up on life. I tried to get his attention before he passed out.

"You there! Explain yourself and we will help you."

"...ung...I...will...die..either...way.

"Why?"

"Black Fang...kills...failures..."

"Do you pledge your life to their service?"

"...no..."

"Serra! This man needs immediate attention! He is first priority to be healed unless our members are near death." _There was always the chance that Priscilla's wound was worse than I estimated._

"...wh...why?"

"You are unarmed and severely hurt. There is no honor watching a man die."

"...Honor..."

"Relax, you are going to be okay. I have seen men hit closer to the heart than this. What is your name?"

"...Heath..."

"I am sorry we have to meet like this Heath, but you will be safe now."

"...B"

"Don't use anymore of your energy Heath, just relax...you will be okay."

Lord Uther had arrived to the scene about 30 minutes later and noticed the recent events, but ignored it like it was nothing. He was simply laughing at his younger brother for his recklessness as he received a couple of visible dents in his armor.

"So, brother, you're alive after all. You were so long gone that I feared you dead. Another day, and I might have arranged you a funeral rite."

"…My apologies. Been a little busy with everyone trying to kill me." Take a number and wait in line.

"Yes, Leila's report covered much about the Black Fang trying to start a war before handing me her resignation. Eliwood, I am sorry about Lord Elbert. I was powerless to help. "

"...There was nothing we could have done...we will pay Nergal back for his crimes."

"Ah yes, Leila mentioned that name in the debriefing."

"What do you know about him?"

"Only what was reported to me. He appeared a year ago and seized control of Black Fang. Then he ensnared Laus in a plot of rebellion against Ostia. I can't see what he's after…"

"It sounds crazy...but he is trying to bring the dragons back...the same dragons from the scouring."

"What!? Is this possible?"

"Yes. Let me explain."

…

"I see. This is very troubling indeed."

"We were hoping for your advice on this issue."

"I would sooner not place this burden on your shoulders alone. And yet, I can see no other choice before me. Listen, my brother… Eliwood, Lyndis, are you determined to act on your resolve?"

Lyn agreed, "We can't just watch this happen! We must stop this immediately!"

"And you, Mark. My brother and his friends are in your debt. Will you help them? See them through their coming trials?"

"I will gladly assists them as long as possible Milord."

"I see, but please make sure my brother doesn't kill himself in the process."

"You have my word."

"And what of the girl? The one we spoke of earlier? Ninian correct?"

Eliwood reentered the discussion, "She senses Nergal to the east of us...so he must be in Bern. She can feel that he is still very weak."

"Hmm, if Nergal converts Bern then nothing will stop war throughout the entire continent. That will surely be enough of that qint esene thing you spoke of earlier."

Hector grew impatient as always, "Well brother? we are waiting for your suggestions?

"If there is still time, and Nergal is still weak then head for Missur first.

"Missur!? That's the wrong direction!"

"Go to the Nabata desert… You may find aid there... The living legend."

"Brother are you mad? A living what?"

We set course for the fierce desert to our west. It would be a fair distance and we would need to ration our supplies. I truly hope this Marquess knows what he is doing.

* * *

___Review,..f...Bah, you should know the drill by now. Have a wonderful day!_

Do you remember Rath the nomad that we met all the way back in chapter four?...Neither do I. Why? Because he barely says two full sentences, only three supports the whole game and has an unrealistic background... Banished from his tribe at the age of FOUR! Even his entrance in this chapter in-game did not make logical sense. I am sorry for everyone that likes him, but he will not be in this story. This one paragraph is his moment of spotlight...

PS: There is 30 people already in the group, and still more to come. Oops, I guess that can be considered a spoiler...Don't read that last sentence!


	26. Chapter 22: Wasteland

I do not having any holdings or assets in their company, therefore I do not own Fire Emblem.

A parallel universe to FE 7 with a couple cosmic changes.

* * *

Chapter 22: Wasteland

_Dad! Whats a sord?_

_It is called a sword. It is a long metallic stick with a handle at the end. You can hit things with it._

_What kind of tings?_

_I'll tell you when you are older. _

_Pease! Pease tell me pa, I am four now! _

_Okay my boy, but you need to know why we use a sword in the first place. _

_To hit tings right?_

_Ha Ha, have you ever heard of a knight?_

_Whats a knite?_

_A knight who swears to protect people from danger._

_Du mean the hugry feling in my stomch?_

_Sigh, that too, and he saves his people from so much more._

_If I wuz a knite, I could save people from danger too?..._

_It is a long and hard life my boy...it is not fun and games...it is a life choice...you are not old enough to decide that path yet._

_But Pa! Du help people all tee time too! I want to too!_

_I suppose I better tell you the other things...A knight must suffer many things to train and get better-_

It was a new day, perhaps a new life. Not only did the nightmares stop these past two days, but I could look forward to seeing that innocent sleeping face when I woke up. I would have to be careful of course. The Boars finally had something to take from me, but I would make sure it would never happen. It was difficult, but I managed to get out of bed. We would be approaching the desert soon, and preparations had to be made.

Everyone else opened their eye hours later. They woke up to find our spare tents were being used for other purposes. We could always buy new tents, but the ability to block the sun out in any way was far more important. Through some alterations with the help of Merlinus; we were able to have a linen shield against the suns rays. A large version of a sun umbrella that could cover a 12x12 foot cover that could hold about eleven people. This would help the delicate members of the camp, especially those who came from the bitter cold in Illia.

"Kent! Can you give me a hand over here?" _I was trying to convert some tent poles into sticks that would be held from all four corners of the sun shield. Four people would be required to hold up the shelter, but they would also share the shade. _

"Sure, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I need to find a better way to tie the poles to the tent or it will rip."

"Have you tried the clove hitch knot?"

"What is that?"

"Here I will show you."

…  
"Ah I see thanks Kent, hopefully this thing helps in the desert."

"What gave you this idea? It seems unorthodox."

"Have you never been in the desert before?"

"It is supposed to be hot right?"

"Oh boy, looks like I will need to talk to everyone, we are almost near the border, and I forgot some people have never seen one before."

"You have experience in this new climate?"

"Once, it was brutal."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain, just like Caelin Knights, we have trials that we must complete to prove our worth to the kingdom. One of my trials was to travel across a desert with one canteen of water and my wits. It was my final test before I started my career as a knight."

"I see, so what can I expect in a place like this?"

"Sand, lot and lots of sand. It is best that you tie some cloth or other linen around the holes in your armor. Especially the boots. The worst thing to have is hot sand on your feet."

"I shall set to work on it at once sir."

"Good, by the way how have you been Kent? It has been too long since we could talk."

"I feel a little out of place at camp lately."

"Sain annoying you?"

"No nothing like that, but it seems my duty to Lady Lyndis is no longer needed.

"Don't be silly, Lyn would be lost without her legion."

"Especially you."

"Er...I see she told you..."

"I am glad for you two, I know she is in good hands."

"Thank you Kent, it means a lot from a faithful knight such as yourself, but you are still a valuable member to the group."

"I suppose, but it does get lonely at times."

"Have you been making friends with our new companions?"

"Yes, I have talked to Marcus and Oswin greatly about our duties."

"Have you discussed anything else, like hobbies?"

"What? Of course not there is too much to do for small talk."

"Hmm I see, but as your tactician I am ordering you to make conversation with our new friends...that includes the women too."

"B-but I can't talk too to them..."

"Then consider it your duty to hone your skills. Give me a report at the end of the week."

"...If I must."

We reached the desert half way through the day, but lucky for us the sun was starting to set which would make traveling easier. The healers, pegasus knights, the archers, Nils and Ninian, and the mages all took shelter underneath the shade. Lyn had refused to take a spot despite how much I tried, and instead she traveled with me on Winston. I had invested in a bigger saddle since that one ride ten months ago. She was in front of me on the saddle so I could tell if she ever started to show signs of heat stroke.

For the next two days we ventured early in the day and then rested when the afternoon peaked. When then started back up well into the evening and stopped once it was too dark. A lot of my time went into teaching Lyn how to avoid the Boars, but we could not practice without using our energy in this wasteland. Even with these precautions, the further we traveled in the desert the more she was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"The Boars like to use that attack during dusk."

"...ung...I see, If I that happens I'll be ready."

"Lyn are you okay?"

"Huh?...yeah...just a little tired, but I will be fine."

"...I will tell Eliwood that we must stop, a small rest will be good for everyone."

"No...I don't want to be the reason to slow our travels."

"I won't let you run yourself down. How is your water supply?"

"...I still have a little left..."

"Hmm that is no good, here take my canteen."

"No I couldn't...what will you drink?"

"There could be a cactus up ahead or perhaps an oasis. I will be fine, but you need it more than I do right now."

"Mark you are sweating too."

"Never mind me, if you want to keep going then drink the water or else I will talk to Eliwood."

"...okay."

"Drink as much as you need and then get some sleep. I will make sure you don't fall off Winston."

"What about you?"

"I am holding onto the most beautiful woman in the world. I think I will be just fine."

"...Mark."

We traveled another two hours in this scorching heat. It was nearing the afternoon and we would have to make camp soon or risk over heating. We were no closer to any signs of life, but our first concern now was to find a water source. The heat had taken its toll on everyone. Everyone under the shade of the tarp were dealing with the sand that entered any hole or area that was exposed. The same was true for everyone else, but the heat was the more pressing matter. We were at least fortunate enough to have Lucius who was experienced in blocking the suns harmful effects. It did not stop the heat, but it at least prevented third degree burns.

Eliwood was in front of everyone and crossed a hill. He then tried to get everyone attention and soon came running towards me. I could on hope it was not an illusion.

"Mark! There is a battle going on over there!"

"Here? Have you been drinking your water?"

"Yes follow me to the top of the hill!"

"Okay."

Either both of our eyes were deceiving us or it was indeed a skirmish. One anima sage was battling a whole group of bandits, but he was winning.

"Lyn, I am afraid you must wake up."

"Unh...what is the problem?"

"There is a battle going on in front of us."

"Huh? Oh my they are all trying to attack….We have to help that man!"

"...Lyn can you fight on horseback?"

"..I can try it"

"Okay, Eliwood, Hector head over to the man. He seems to be holding his own but he might need your assistance. Everyone else just stay here. Do not over exhaust yourselves! I know you want to help, but it would not change anything but your stamina."

The Sage was about 200 feet west from us battling whatever happened to challenge him next. It would be difficult for anyone to reach him, but Eliwood and Hector were the closest and could travel at decent pace on foot. I was heading for the leader who was closer to us by our north-west.. This was not the first time Winston had traveled over loose terrain, but most of the time it was just a muddy road. I knew the harder he tried to run the less distance he would go, but I found the right balance.

It was clear that this man was highly skilled with magic. His spells were violently destroying anyone who tried to attack him. From archers to brigands, they all experienced the same fatal explosion by fire.

Lyn and I had met up with the brute that seemed to be making all the calls. He tried to lung his giant axe into my horse but Winston ran right past him. I jumped off my horse and dueled with him against my blade. He would swing violently at me and I would dodge with no trouble. He was quick enough to prevent counter attacks so I let Lyn stab the man in the back with her sacred sword once she managed to turn Winston around. I looked over to the rest of the horizon to see Hector charging a few stray soldiers, only to see them decimated by a sphere of fire.

I was just about to climb back on Winston when my legs gave out from under me. I was falling straight down as the sand I had one stood upon suddenly fell. I was dropping to fast to be in quick sand and soon met a sandstone floor. I was on the ground and trying to regain my senses.

"Mark!" _I heard the echo that came from above. But more sand was falling down. I struggled to get up after such a fall, but I did not break anything. _

"Lyn I am okay!" _A huge amount of sand was falling down now and it almost blinded me but I heard another noise from above._

"I am going to get help...Kyaa!" My_ fears were soon confirmed and through the veil of sand I saw a blurred figure falling. I sprinted over and held out my arm. She was falling at an angle and I had managed to catch her but it knocked me down in the process. I turned out to be a pillow to soften her fall at the expense of having all my breath knocked out of me._

"Mark are you okay!?" _She rolled off of me and stood up. Some light was peering through the hole that we fell from, but everything else was dark._

"I am fine...but I don't know where we are." _I stumbled onto my feet thanks to Lyn's hand up and we tried examine the area. _

"It is too dark...I can't see anything."

"Hmm, hopefully I still have some lantern oil on me. _I grabbed the vial and put it on my sword. Once it was on fire we could see the small room we were in."_

"What should we do Mark?"

"It is too high to climb back up, and it will be awhile before anyone stumble upon Winston either."

"...I have never seen anything like this place."

"Who knows how long it has been buried in the sand...Look over there, it's a door.

"Is it safe to explore?"

"What can an old ruined temple do to two master swordsmen?"

"Your right, but what if we get lost?"

"Ha ha, have some faith in me, but would you feel better if we held hands?"

"Oh sorry, but I would like that."

The other side of the door offered the same thing. An empty room with another door at the end. We went through that one, to find another small square room, however it did not have a door.

"Mark look at this wall art, it looks like a city with humans and dragons."

"This must be the ruins from the scouring then"

"Brr, it is so cold in here..."

"Odd...wind doesn't appear in an empty room. Hey Lyn do you see that cracked wall?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah it looks very fragile."

"Can you break it? I don't want to risk losing the flame."

"Sure."

The wall soon fell, but it showed a wide open room. The room was filled with even more wall art. It did not appear that we were getting any closer to an exit though. I looked at the wall art and became very uneasy. This room had the symbol of the boar...it showed men bowing to the symbol. The entire wall was written in blood. I wanted out of here now!

It was not long after that I saw a figure watching us. I warned Lyn and we gave chase. A few more chilling rooms of blood writing left us at another center room, but light was shining out from the top on this one. The figure tried to disappear again and went further into another room, but I had caught a glimpse of the man. It was the same one I had seen back at Valor. He had led us to the exit but why?

* * *

**_Taking a break from writing for a little bit, perhaps I am just exhausted from writing for a month. I do not know when I will get the inspiration again, but I refuse to leave a story unfinished. I'll see you next time, it should not be too long from now, but no promises._**


	27. Paralogue: Delusions

See previous 26 headers for information regarding ownership of the Fire Emblem Franchise.

**Authors notes: **Hi! As you could probably tell, my last chapter was below average in quality. I needed to take some time off and regather my thoughts to improve future chapters. Thankfully, the time has brought new ideas and more motivation! I hope my two short stories were enough to suffice the week wait. Also since this is a paralogue (not a gaiden chapter) it does not directly affect Eliwood's story.

* * *

Paralogue: Delusions

Lyn and I had reached the surface again and felt the scorching heat bombard our exhausted bodies. My blade had finally stopped burning, but the paint was starting to melt off the blade. If you looked closely you could see cracks in the sword and it could break at any moment from its excess use. The hilt was also turning a very rusty color and lost its golden shine. In fact, the hilt only looked like it was made of bronze. I quickly put it in its scabbard before Lyn could notice, and focused at our new problem. We could not see anything or anyone, and we had no idea of our bearings. If we were not careful then we would die in this heat. I would need to think of an elaborate plan to find our way back to the group.

"Lyn, I don't suppose you know where everyone else is.

"Um...Is it that way...or this way... I think we are lost Mark."

"Hmm... judging by the sand deposits, the faint breeze of the wind, and the small change in air pressure...I have an idea to find them!"

"Really? With that information?"

"Just watch...Ahem...ELIWOOD, HECTOR! ANYONE!******HELP!**"

My yell of distress was returned with a faint response coming from our north and we decided to follow it. On our way over Lyn was very confused and tried to find the logic behind my thought process.

"Mark what did sand deposits and air pressure have anything to do with yelling for help?"

"Heh, absolutely nothing. But it sounded interesting didn't it?"

"...How could you joke at a time like this? ...What if we did not hear them or their was something stopping them from calling back!"

"It was possible, but would you rather panic and give into madness if that happened?"

"What?"

"If the worst did occur and we heard nothing then what would happen? I panic and start thinking irrationally, and once that happens we die of heat stroke."

"But-"

"So I spun a wild tale in case it didn't work. Therefore I would not panic and it would buy me more time to think of something. Now that I think about, perhaps we could have remembered the rooms we traveled under ground and mapped our way back to Winston. However, I never would have thought about that under stress. Keeping my mind occupied on anything except the danger at hand was needed to solve the problem. Or in this case, I just needed to yell."

"...You were trying to trick yourself?"

"It is survival Lyn, the worst enemy in this scenario is your own mind. I could have easily killed us both before the heat had even touched us. That is why I need to remain calm."

* * *

About five minutes later we found our way to Eliwood, Hector, Kent, Sain, and the new Sage that destroyed **_Everything _**in his path. The battle field was littered with charred bodies of his former attackers. He was talking to Hector and I did not catch his face but Eliwood soon noticed us and was glad we did not go missing.

"Mark! Lyn! There you are, we could not find you." ___I was holding the back of my head which still hurt from falling earlier when Lyn answered._

"We fell into an ancient temple! It was ominous and disturbing...but Mark got us out!" _The creepy guy that controls magic probably had something to do with it too._

The white haired sage in purple robes soon turned around and inquired about these new events.

"Really? How odd for something like that to exist out here. What type of temple was it? How did you fall into it? Was it anima, light or dark?"

When he turned around and showed his face. I instinctively tensed up. I stood with my feet together and my body was completely rigid as a board. My left hand was clasped straight to my leg while the right was in the air with the elbow bent and the hand at my face. My face was completely devoid of any emotion and I stood still in attention. It was so natural that I almost thought nothing of it, but EVERYONE was staring with a dumbfounded look of bewilderment. I was standing in full attention and saluting one of my superiors just like I had done a thousands time before in the army. This was Mage-General Pent. One of the handful of Generals in all of Etruria. The Count of Reglay, and one of the most respected men in the entire army.

I continued to stay completely still as Hector and Lyn tried to snap me out of my salute. Sain was laughing his head off while Kent maintained his quiet demeanor. Pent turned to Eliwood as he realized what I was doing.

"You never mentioned that you have a soldier of Etruria helping you."

"...This is not just a soldier. This is our tactician and good friend Mark."

"...Mark I have heard that name before...what outfit did you belong to?"

"Sir! I served under the Blue Knights Sir!"

"At ease Mark, we are not in the army now."___I slugged my shoulders and started to relax. I could actually breather again. But he continued with this new information._

"...Blue Knights...! ...You are one of the survivors from the Battle of Garberg?"

_I sighed in immense pain. He was referring to the slaughter of my 400 men. It was hailed a victory against a horde of rebels, but the few of us that fled knew it was a butcher and nothing else. I was never seen again and my body was not found so I was declared Missing in Action. With heavy grief in my voice I responded."_

"Y-yes sir...I am one of the few who lived through it..."

"...Mark...hmm... State your rank."

"... ...Former Knight-Commander Mark Darnell...Tactician to Eliwood now."

"...That is not possible! You are dead!"

"Believe me sir, I wish I was."

Lyn looked at me in absolute horror and I immediately regretted saying it, but I had forgot about her and the rest of the group's presence.

"I must know how you survived. I heard that the battle was more grotesque than usual...The village had been terribly assaulted and bodies were mangled beyond recognition. _It seems there is no end to reliving that day. It is more painful to recall each time._

"...I do not want to talk about it...too many bad memories."

"Yes of course, I understand, but what brings you to this desert?"

Eliwood shared our plight. It was a rather long summary, but Lord Pent was enthralled with it nonetheless.

"Heh, so you want to see the Living Legend right? I suppose that is a very fitting name."

Hector jumped at this, "You know him?"

"I am one of his students, I can take you to him."

"Really? What are we waiting for then? Lets go!"

We were about to head on out when Sain decided he had wanted to know more. So the seven of us tarried a little longer for Sain. In retrospect, it was never a good idea to even let him speak, but now he was firing away at his heart's content.

"Mark? How do you know Lord Pent?"

"I don't believe there is a soldier in Etruria that has never heard of him. Lord Pent has a habit of annoying the nobles and is well reported across the country."

"Ha Ha I like him already! Lord Pent, do you have a shiny sword like Mark's? _Oh Gods, I swear he is obsessed with my sword. That always seems to be the first subject he brings up._

"My skill is with Anima Magic and not the sword, or did the purple robes confuse you?"

"...Yes but you are a general! Mark has a sword that cuts through anything and he is only a commander." _Ugh someone kill him or kill me._

"I imagine Mark uses a simple Silver Sword like every other Knight-Commander is equipped with. Or perhaps he bought a rapier as a sign of leadership."

"Huh? But Mark's sword is made from Gold and a special metal! It cuts through anything and everything!" _Heh, looks like I will not be dodging this conversation anymore. _

"Hmm? Eliwood you should check on this man's health he seems to be disturbed."

Everyone broke into laughter at Sain's expense, but Eliwood vouched for him.

"He does carry an extraordinary sword, I believe he calls it the Blazing Sword. Mark why don't you show him." _I hesitated, but it did not matter too much anymore. Sain will be disappointed though._

I drew the sword that had been by my side for almost a year. I always tried to give it proper maintenance, but this campaign was taking its toll. The sword did not shine in the hot sun, but merely absorbed the rays. On one side it was still coated with its vibrant iridium color and the hilt was proudly showing gold while I showed that side to the group, but the other side. The other side was chipped, cracked, and barely staying together. It reminded me too much of myself. Lord Pent was obviously intrigued at the weapon and was studying it closely, but he came to a conclusion shortly after and laughed to himself. Sain was still staring in awe and it took everything in my body not to break down in laughter, but a small smirk still prevailed. I turned the blade to show the other side. The side that looked completely worn and overused. Sain cried in shock and nearly passed out, and his partner was trying to console him, but he was hysteric.

"What have you done to the sword! What happened to it!"

"It seems that my sword had finally suffered from its over use. I am actually surprised it held this long. I suppose I will need to buy a new one." _Sain was infuriated, he seemed to have a relationship with my sword, and it was very disturbing._

"...How can you treat the sword like that! There is only one in existence! It was fine in our last battle! What changed!?"

"Calm down Sain, it was not fine in our last battle nor the battle before. Armorslayers do not have a very long life."

"WHAT?! That looks nothing like an armorslayer!"

"I have a bad habit of modifying my swords. You see I purchased an armorslayer from an armorer and payed someone to make some alterations. That is why it looks like a longsword."

"...but...but...the gold and that special metal!"

"Ha Ha! I did like the gold gilding I put on it. Oh and the paint to hide the steel was a friend's idea. I have some in my pocket if you like the color."

"I don't understand!"

"The sword is fake, it is a red herring, a sham, an illusion. Honestly, forging iridium HA! That is too funny just to think about." _Lord Pent came to the same conclusion almost immediately, but my comrades were now in a daze. They had seen me wielding the blade for so long, and I suppose it did SEEM possible. Sain was still too lost to give up. After all, he spent a whole day repainting the sword that he designed on the Lycian Armor they gave me. _

"I have seen you use that sword and cut through armor like nothing!"

"Well yeah...it is called an armor-_**slayer**_. I should hope it cuts through armor. Eliwood's rapier and Hector's axe do the same thing. _Sain's face was priceless, the cross between complete shock and absolute denial coursing through him at once._

"That is ridiculous. You are lying! You must be, I have seen you fight too many people to believe it! Outnumbered and or over classed! You even set your sword on fire!"

"I'll admit that setting the sword on fire was a cool trick, and the paint on the sword helped keep it alight. The enemy nearly crapped their pants seeing it on fire a couple of times, and that was enjoyable to watch. However, without the paint you can see all the cracks and marks underneath. Oh and as for your other question. That was the reason behind decorating the sword. You see it has a tactical purpose."

"How does a fake sword have a purpose!" _I think part of Sain's soul just died...Oh well he just had to keep asking the questions._

"In order to explain I need to give a rather long example... Lets say that you meet two people in the road. You know with absolute certainty that one of them will try to kill you. One man wields a giant axe and is covered in muscles. The other is a frail old man with a cane. Which one is trying to kill you?"

...

"Well obviously the axeman of course...but it is you we are talking about, so it must be the old man for some reason..."

"...because you can't decide which one, the person kills you. Congrats you died!" _It is a hollow victory but at least I managed to kill him in one way. _

"What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Everything. What was the basic thinking process that you used? The looks and attributes of the men. You tried to use logic because the answer was too obvious, and you hesitated on deciding the right choice...Now what if I was to tell you that the axeman was a lumberjack who was walking home and the elderly gentlemen had forty years of ancient magic hidden in his brain?"

…

"I suppose the old man is trying to kill me."

"Ah ha! Now you are starting to understand. The more you know about your opponent the more you can expect what will happen. Knowledge about the enemy is a great asset, but it can also be greatly manipulated...Now since he is experienced with magic, how would you approach him?"

"I would try to close the distance as quickly as possible and strike him while he tries to prepare a close range spell."

"I see, but the old man who is a highly trained assassin just stabbed you in the heart with a dagger. Congrats you died again!"

"You said he was a magic user!"

"I said he was experienced with ancient magic. I never said he would attack you with it. However you used the information you thought was most relevant. You thought you stumbled upon his weakness when in fact you played right into his hand."

"What does this have to do with anything other than killing me!"

"Take that same information and apply it to my sword. The enemy sees a man with a rather impressive weapon. He then predicts that the sword is very valuable, and therefore very dangerous. First, he hesitates and tries to assess the situation as you did. Second he prepares a plan to attack that involves the weakness of the sword. Third he approaches **thinking** he has secured my demise. Finally he dies because he spent too much time thinking about my sword and not my skills with it.

_hmm that was a longer example than I planned...and everyone is still staring at me in shock ...Great...At least Pent is willing to talk instead of Sain._

"...Mark is playing mind games. He is letting the enemy wear himself down before the fight even begins."

"Yes sir. The mind is your greatest ally and greatest enemy. If you can confuse the opponent and cause chaos then your job is easier." _ Lyn is joining the party...wonderful..._

"Wait a minute...I understand what you are trying to do, but why hide it from us?"

"That is the beauty of the trick. _Everyone_ thinks it is real."

"...what?"

"Mind over matter you might say. If you think your weapon will hurt more than usual, then it will. When my allies see the sword they know it will hold the area. They are inspired and fight harder to hold their line."

"You mean this entire time you have tricked your own people too!?"

"...Er...I wouldn't put it like that. I was merely trying to motivate the group. Inspiration leads to confidence which leads to success. If you are confident in yourself then you will succeed...I never imagined that Sain would fall in love with my sword."

Hector was holding his head with an obvious headache. "Where the hell did you learn this?"

"...The Boars...this is what they do. This is what they fight with. They attack your brain not your body. They trick you and delude your thoughts. _I will have to tell Lord Pent about them...ugh_

Everyone was in complete silence. It was a lot to take in and it changed everything. However, standing here would solve nothing in this hot sun.

"We can discuss this later, but for now we should get back to the group. We have a Living Legend to find."

* * *

The hot sun and burning sand did not end, but we would reach our destination tomorrow. Lyn had chosen to remain under the makeshift tent during the ride and I spent the time alone on Winston reliving my past. All those torture sessions...the assaults against my mind and body.

When we finally set up camp, I went straight to my tent. I needed to review my actions... I was using tricks to distract people from the truth...I just stayed their sitting on my bed.

I was manipulating things for my own gain...

_**I was copying the Boars...**_

Did they drive me into this madness so I would embrace it? … ...What else was I mimicking?

...

Lyn came into the tent about an hour later. She was very worried...no, she was scared.

"...M-mark...are you okay?

"What? I am fine! I-"

"...you said you could not lie to me...is that true, or is it like your sword?" ..._No wound ever hurt as much as those words. My honor, my pride, my character all shattered and thrown to the floor._

"It is true! I would never lie to the person I love!"

"...Don't say that...you don't mean it."

"Lyn!"

"What else have you lied about? What else have you not told us"

"I didn't lie!"

"You admitted that the sword was fake. You told us that it was a special nine months ago. You lied!"_ But I didn't! ...OH..._

I spent the next minute in complete distress. Had I really done that? Now Lyn was worried seeing me with my eyes completely open in revelation.

"I...I...you wont believe me even if I say it."

"Say what?"

"...I did not tell the truth, but I did not consciously lie...I planned on using the sword knowing it was fake...but something happened that I did not expect... ...**I **thought it was real after awhile. I had tricked my own mind. I don't know when, but I fooled myself...My Gods, what other madness have I done."

"Mark-"

She sat down besides me while I lost myself. So much pain and manipulation with my brain...It was just too much to deal with anymore.

"...If I can not even keep myself in reality then...Gods I could hurt people... ...Stay away from me! Run! You are right. I cannot be trusted. I ...I need to leave...I...I need to find somewhere to hide from the world..."

"Mark! Calm down!" _I was burning up and not because of the heat. _

"C-calm down...I can't calm down. I need to run! Find somewhere to hide!"

"Mark! the worst enemy in this scenario is your own mind!" _Deja Vu_

"My...my mind is gone! I...Who knows what else I am unaware of...Gods I tricked my own brain!"

"Mark! _She slapped me in the face...twice... I still struggled to regain my composure and received a third._

…

"I...I am sorry...you must understand. The Boars literally took everything from me. They drove me out of my dream job, they tortured my entire body...Anyone who sees me from the neck down would think I was a monster without my cloak... they stole my friends...they plague my dreams...They took everything!...except my mind, but now I can't even recognize myself. Now you don't even know who I am anymore! ... They did take it all. Gods."

"Mark...you are still yourself."

" No I am not. What kind of sane person tries to manipulate every outcome. I need to keep myself busy or my mind will drive itself crazy!"

"I can't imagine what they did to you... ..."

"...Everything..."

...

"What if it was real...your sword."

"It is made of steel! I have to repaint it almost every battle...My gods I still thought it was real even when I painted it!" _How could I make such a mistake?_

"What if your sword really existed? What would have been the difference?"

"...I don't know...perhaps easier battles, or less fighting...I don't know."

"Why do you think you tried to confuse yourself?"

"How the Hell should I know!

She held onto my hand, it was a welcome comfort, but was that an illusion too?

"I think I know... … No one could withstand the kind of torture you mutter about in your nightmares... No one. What if your mind was using the sword as a type of coping mechanism... I could be wrong...but an unstoppable sword that never breaks and always endures...it sounds like something I would want too if I had to deal with those traumas." _Ugh my head hurts like it was smashed with a mace. _

"But it doesn't exist!"

"Does it really need to? It helps you recover."

"...What else am I masking from myself... What else."

"... ...Your emotions."

"...my emotions..." _How much have I suppressed my own feelings in these last 22 months?_

" You said it yourself...You have to remain calm.

"...If I don't-"

"Then you lose control..."

"...Yea..." _Losing my sanity._

"Mark, I am going to help you through this. It is time someone helped you for once."

"I can't let you!"

"I love you too much to see you suffer like this."

"Lyn-

"Save it! I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

"...but-"

"No buts! You will tell me your deepest fears and memories. I will help you overcome them.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I refuse to let you guard me, and I will tell the whole world that you love me." _I was of course blushing bright red, but then I realized the other problem with it._

"That's...you will get yourself killed or worse! The boars!-"

"So I suppose you have no choice but to protect me then right?" _She has to be bluffing. To risk her life for me... It was stupid it was ridiculous... ...It was something I would do... Damn it!_

"Now shall we begin or shall I pack my things?"

"... … Where do we start?"

"What is bothering you right now? I know you are hiding a memory or a nightmare." _Was I that easy to read or was she guessing?_

…

…

"Tell me now or I leave!" _Sigh, what other choice do I have?_

...

"Lyn forgive me, I never wished to share this … ...Day 7, torture by needles. Each individual needle was blunt so it was more painful to enter the body. Needles punctured into my back and thighs. All were sterilized except one. The final needle contained a small trace of poison that would give me...problems in the bathroom."

_**It's funny, a person feels pain to realize a hostile or deadly situation, and the body reacts by telling you to fix it. It is a mechanism to preserve life. But suffer too much pain and the brain begs for it to end. It will do anything for it to stop. Even take its own life. When this option is not available the brain shuts down hoping the problem is fixed or over with if the specimen ever wakes up again. **_

_I should warn you...I have a fear of needles! I can never seem to sew my clothes together without hurting my thumb._

_**When the process repeats the mind gives up. It begs, it pleas, and finally succumbs. Anything to stop the pain. Even if it goes against the very morals its once stood for.**_

_Hmm perhaps I should sew with my gloves on. What do you think? Unh! Watch it Erwin, that one almost hurt!_

_**The breaking point depends on each individuals resolve. **_

_Hey Erwin? Mind if I call you Ernie? Oh I got it! Can I call you Ned? ...Get it? ...needle... Ned...I suppose it was a bad joke...Unh!_

_**Once the individual is broken then the possibilities are limitless. It is like molding a baby child without the waste of fifteen years or the rebellion. A subject that will follow any command without any thought of defiance.**_

_Ned, ha ha, it is still funny though. Unh! _

_**Nothing can stop this from happening. Nothing will prevent the brain from corrupting itself for its own self preservation.**_

_Lets see that is 322 needles right? Or was that 345? Unh! Stop it Ned, I am trying to count!_

_**That was needle 124. You will feel another 2378 today.**_

* * *

"Mark!"

"It was a mind game even back then. To tell me the future before I had even begun my real torture."

"But it failed!"

"That is why it haunts me...I am not sure if it failed or not."

"Obviously you don't serve them! And if you truly wanted to end it you would have fallen on your sword by now."

"What if they are not done?" _The thought was enough to pull me down and lay on the bed_

"What!? You are free from them!"

"Yes I know, but what if..."

"If?"

"What if I was supposed to escape. To be found and rescued...to see light and then embrace the dark."

"That is ridiculous! That was ten months ago!'

"The breaking point depends on the resolve..."

"Mark you are putting too much thought into this! Why would they go through all that trouble just to change one person."

"It does sound ridiculous and border line narcissistic, but I can't shake the feeling that there is a purpose."

"So we make sure it never happens. Nothing can stop you! And I will help every step of the way!"

"...It sounds possible when you say it Lyn..."

I was laying on my back in deep thought while she put arm across my body. There was so much to think about, but so much to Not think about. What do I do after this venture with Eliwood is over?

* * *

_Four words, Post Dramatic Stress Disorder._

_Did you think we were done with the surprises? not even close! The blazing sword was just another piece in this game. The true battle of wits. but will man or Boar succeed?_

_Side note: You may notice that this is not related with FE very much. Hence, Paralogue instead of chapter 23. _

_Also, as a disclaimer. The mind is an enigma with no code to unlock it mysteries. I obviously do not know the key to this code. Therefore anything I write, express, or imply is not trying to influence your way of thinking in any shape or form. It is just a story that is **not** meant to be taken literally. _


	28. Chapter 23: Legends

I disclaim any claim that claims I own Fire Emblem, and I do not disclaim this disclaimer.

Once again, sorry for the delay on updating. I was bombarded with college work and exams. Updates will probably drop to once or twice a week instead of four. Also, if you are a little confused about the details in the story, then I have put up a time-line on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 23: Legends

After fighting a mental relapse yesterday, I was able to regain control thanks to Lyn's help. I would cross the bridge against the Boars when it inevitably arrives, but right now we had to focus on Nergal and the Black Fang... afterwards I will... …

When dawn finally arrived, we set out for the Living Legend once again with Pent leading the way. Out of habit, I would still salute him whenever he turned to me. It was even more embarrassing with the entire army looking this time, but it was just a force of habit I could not break. After all, it was something you did all the time in the army. Despite this, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Lord Pent showed us an oasis on the way and everyone refilled their canteens.

Our wounded prisoner Heath was also starting to wake up. I bet it was quite a surprise for him to wake up in a desert instead of purgatory. I would talk to him later, but he was still too weak to speak. He had lost a lot of blood back in Ostia. Priscilla was also still hurt from her wound, and the heat did not help her in the slightest, but Erk, and Raven were right besides her. I would have to talk to them later as well. If they knew each other or were more then friends; then it can cause major problems in battle. Something I had to be careful with too, or my emotions could lead to our defeat.

A few hours later, I could not believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. Lord Pent had escorted us to a small town in the heart of the desert. Their seemed to be a thriving community here, and I could not grasp how anyone could live out in this barren wasteland. Pent took Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and myself to city hall, and we descended a couple of stories down to an underground cavern. While the rest of the party was left to explore the city. However, on our way to city hall I could have sworn I saw a tail and razor-sharp teeth on one of the children we passed by. I guess the heat was getting to me more than I thought.

The underground room the five of us entered had a huge circular fountain in the middle. The rest of the cavern was bare except for a gigantic library and a small kitchen. The man who greeted Pent when we entered was a very old looking man with a white beard all the way down to his chest. He was clearly a wise old hermit that I bowed in great respect, but Hector never was one for formalities.

"Hey greybeard! Can you explain what we are doing here?"

"Welcome children."

"We've come from Lycia, old man. Do you understand?" _Why have we not removed his tongue by now?_

"You must be Hector."

"Huh? How did you guess my name old man!"

"Hmm...You must be Eliwood of Pherae, and you are Lyndis of the Lorca... Hmm...Mark" _Why is he studying me like this? How does he even know our names. _

_..._

"Allow me introduce myself, I am Athos. Many choose to simply call me Archsage."

We all stared in disbelief. Nevertheless, Hector was always the first to recover from petrification. "Archsage Athos was one of the Eight Legends. If you really were him, old man… you'd have to be over a thousand years old."

"The world is full of mysteries. Solve one, and along comes another… Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. Hunger… It knows no bounds." said Athos who recalled his past.

Eliwood finally regained his senses, "...Athos...You will have to forgive me, but this seems impossible to meet someone who has seen the scouring firsthand."

"Ho ho, you would be surprised what you can do when you put your mind to it my boy."

"...Sir, If you are really Athos, then do you know why we are here?"

"You're here because you want to stop Nergal, aren't you?"

"Yes, Did the Marquess of Ostia inform you of our arrival?"

"No… I am aware of most things that occur on the continent. However, knowledge is not enough for me to prevent disaster." _He was glaring straight at me in immense examination and I could feel my heart sink._

Lyn broke the tension seeing that I was very uncomfortable, "Can you help us deal with Nergal?"

"Mm. Your foe is, like me, no longer …altogether human. It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic… To defeat him, you will need a suitable response."

"What do you suggest?"

"…While he is recovering from his wounds, you must find the power to oppose him."

Eliwood was anxious, "Tell us! We will do anything to prevent Nergal from resurrecting the dragons."

"This is a road from which you cannot turn back."

I finally found the courage to speak, "It is a road we cannot ignore either." _He stared once again which was disheartening, but he focused on a new thought as Lyn, Hector and Eliwood were also pledging their support. _

"Very well, You must seek the shrine of Seals in Bern. Pent can escort you there."

This new piece of information was very unnerving. Dead or Alive, I was still hated in Bern. A rising prodigy in one country is a bitter enemy in the other. My death was also a mysterious event. If I was caught at their border, I would be executed for espionage.

Butr, Pherae was close to Bern so it did not phase Eliwood, "What can we find at the Shrine, and where is it?"

"Both of those questions will be answered once you find it." _Really...You are going the cryptic route?_

"...so we have to find it ourselves?" _Bern isn't too big to search...It is only the the second most powerful country in the continent!_

"Pent? Will you escort them to Bern."

"Nergal, a magic user who rivals you, Lord Athos… And the return of the dragons. An intriguing story. However, I must consult my wife first."

"She is already preparing supplies for the trip." _Well, I guess he was expecting us._

"I see, and what of Hawkeye? I did not see him in town."

"He will also help protect the young Lords, but I sent him on an errand first."

...

I spoke up once again once everyone was done, "How do you propose we find a shrine with the only knowledge that it is in Bern.

"Bern's successor will soon have his coming-of-age ceremony. Pent and his wife Louise are to attend as representatives of Etruria. If anyone is to know the whereabouts of the shrine then it would be from the royal family." _...Even more good news. We are going to the heart of Bern...with Pent?_

"...Lord Pent...If I may be so bold, why are you here in the first place in this desert?"

"I came here to study under Athos. Etruria is accustomed to my absence as I am sure you are well aware."

"Right..."

"Hmm, speaking of absence, Lousie must be worried. The venture outside was longer than I was expecting. Pardon me for a moment everyone, but I need to see my wife."

…

We spent the next few minutes in silence as Athos seemed to be fixed on a certain map. Everyone else was trying to assess the situation when he returned his attention to us.

"Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis. You should find Pent, Louise and Hawkeye in the plaza in a few minutes. After that it will be a short trip to Bern and this chaos will be over."

Eliwood nodded, "Thank you Archsage Athos."

Hector grunted, "Thanks Greybeard."

Lyn bowed and said, "Thank you Athos... Let's go Mark, you will have to tell me about Bern. I am afraid I do not know much about them."

Athos interrupted before I could speak, "He will have to enlighten you later, but I need to talk to him first... alone."

Hector was now glaring at me, "Does this concern those Boars old man?"

"Hmm, so he has told you. Very troubling."

In complete surprise and urgency Lyn said, "Athos! You know of them too?"

"Yes, and it is a matter that I must speak to Mark about in private." _This is never good_

"I must stay then too. They have hurt Mark terribly, and I need to be there to help him!"

I sighed, "I am sure Athos will only take a moment of my time. Just wait in the plaza okay?"

"B-but."

I tried to give a warm smile, "It will be okay Lyn, I'll see you at the plaza in a few minutes... I promise."

"...Okay."

…

"Now you wish to speak to me Athos?"

"It is very troubling that you have involved them in your affairs Mark."

"...I didn't have much of a choice. The Boars-"

"I am well aware of your story Mark, and the story of the Boars. I don't know what they are planning, but I am sure it will not be favorable towards you and your group."

"...I know, but they don't have as many contacts in Bern. We can thank the Black Fang for that."

"And when you leave Bern?"

"..."

"Are you willing to see them die. You are alive because you had nothing to lose, but now."

"But now, can I risk seeing my friends get hurt?"

"I am sure you are aware that there is more to fear than death. Are you ready to face those risks?"

"...Is anyone? I do not know how you can prepare to watch your friends die. I cannot fail for this reason. If I knew of any other option I would take it. I would die a martyr if I could, but that is not possible."

"...Interesting...Then I have a mission for you Mark."

"...huh?... What service do you require of me?"

"You will understand in time." _More cryptic language...Great!_

"Athos-"

"It is time you rejoin your group."

* * *

We were all standing on a circular plaza with gemstones encrusted inside. Athos had everyone stand inside the circle and it was a tight fit. Louise and Hawkeye soon joined us and introduced themselves before stepping on the plaza as well. Louise was a sniper that was clearly Pent's wife. You could tell by the hugging and kissing. I probably would have gagged if it was not for the green haired lady besides me. Then their was Hawkeye; an axe wielding brute that did not wear a shirt who filled enough space by himself. We were all crammed into this circle with no reason for it. To makes matters worse someone farted. While we were gasping for breath; Athos called out.

"Eliwood, close your eyes and think of a place. Think of open area where you would like to be."

"...Okay."

...

"I wish you luck on your journey."

A flash of light blinded everyone in the ellipse. We were all helpless as a feeling sucked at us. I could feel my insides moving around, and the bright light melting my eyes. I felt weightless and my body had to be moving because I could feel the wind on my face. A moment later my feet violently hit the ground, and I was sure I sprained my ankle. It took two minutes to realize that we were not longer in the desert.

We were in a castle courtyard. Our presence sent many guards into a frenzy, but when they recognized Eliwood, everyone calmed down. We were in Pherae. Eliwood's home, and it was not far from the Bern border. Eliwood, Hector, Lyn and Isodora went to the throne room while everyone else dispersed to random spots in the castle. I could not look at Eliwood's mother in the eye knowing I failed to save her husband, so I explored the fortress.

I tried to find Raven or Wil, but to no avail. Eventually I found myself in the library about an hour later. I took a random book from the shelf; sat down and started reading a book. I was not sure what it was about, but I need to keep my mind occupied. I had a feeling we would be staying for more than a couple hours with Eliwood and his mother together. About ten minutes a lady entered the room and noticed me.

"It's Mark right?"

I closed the book and looked and the face with long blonde hair. "Hmm? Oh I beg your forgiveness Milady, I did not see you enter... What can I do for you?"

"Well, my husband is enthralled by a book Canas gave him, so I thought I would take this time to look for someone. Do you know where Erk may be?"

"Hmm, I believe he is probably with Priscilla, or at least that is where I usually see him... Let's see...I saw her at the infirmary taking care of those that were still troubled by the desert heat...Where was the infirmary here again? … Oh right, I think that is about three doors down to the left."

"Thank you, I shall check there."

"Forgive me if I am out of line Milady, but how do you know Erk?"

"My husband and I adopted him when he was little. I heard his name mentioned by one of your soldiers and have been looking for him since."

"Erk? Wow, I guess we have that in common then."

"What was that?"

" Er... nothing just reminiscing."

"...Mark, are you really...him?"

"I am afraid I do not understand Milady."

"My husband, he spoke about the Hero of Garberg. Did you really fight that many people?" _Ugh, why does everyone report that battle as a victory. _

"Milady, I am no hero, that was just an act of defiance against...some bad people... It is not important."

"...So they are true..."

"Not all of it; we lost the battle, but never mind me. You should not keep Erk waiting. I am sure he will be glad to see his mother."

"...Right, but I should warn you Mark. Do not find yourself alone with my husband. I am afraid he will not rest until he learns every detail about your story."

"...Perhaps I will write a book and save some time."

"Tee Hee, I am sure he would like that."

The next two hours were relatively quiet. The book I was reading was actually about recent history. It seemed that a new and powerful country was forming across the seas, and the continent of Akaneia was divided into only three countries now. One of the smaller countries finally pledge capitulation to the current superpower.

"Ha! I knew I would find you in here!" She let out a small chuckle seeing how easy I was to find.

"Huh? Oh hey Lyn, you look beautiful as usual."Hearing this gave her that amazing smile I loved to see.

"Don't you ever take a break from those books?"

"I like them, they have a lot of interesting things. But they fail to compare to you of course."

"Careful dear! People will think you like me." _...She is playing with me right? _

"Then they would be wrong."

"Oh?"

"I do not like you, I love you." Her smile widened and she was now showing her snow-white teeth.

She sat down in a chair that was next to me. We exchanged a few more lines, and I was greeted with a small kiss. These rare moments seemed to make everything worth it.

She told me about the details of the meeting. We would head to Bern in the morning. We would all travel in simple peasant clothing, and disguise our nobility. This was a great relief for me and one less problem to worry about being hunted. No doubt trouble would always follow us in Bern.

...

"Ha Ha! Did Eliwood really pee the bed when he was little?"

"Hee Hee, that is what Isodora said. You should have seen how bright red he was."

"I know Hector will never let him live it down. I wonder what else Isodora knows." _Poor Eliwood, Hector is probably coming up with names to call him._

"It sounds like a lot! Eliwood's mother would tell her just about everything since she was her personal guard. Hector begged for more, but Eliwood forced Hector and I out. That is when I came looking for you."

"Ha, Eliwood better not upset Isodora then. The whole camp might know of his childhood."

"I can only imagine how that would turn out, but I think she likes him."

"Oh? What gives you that idea?"

"She stares at him. You know, like how you stare at me." _Now I was the one blushing red._

"Heh, I...am just admiring the view."

She was about to say something when a violent cough came over me. My lungs were struggling to function, and I had a difficult time seeing anything but a blur. I nearly choked my guts out when a hand started pounding into my back, and I coughing stopped a little later."

"Mark! Are you okay?"

"...Yeah, it happens every once in awhile"

"What!?"

"Just another souvenir from them. It's nothing."

"Are you sure you are okay!?"

"Yeah...sorry to worry you."

"...what did they do to you?"

"I believe it was either being forced to eat sulfur or sand."

...

"...I wish I could help you fight your pain."

"You are, just by being here."

"Right... I am here...and I can help... ...I hate to ask Mark, but is there anything bothering you. Any nightmares or burdens you could share with me?"

It was true, there was a lot on my mind. I was still trying to figure out how Athos teleported us from across the continent, but I could just pin it on magic. Then there was all of the people I needed to talk to, and the preparation for Bern. Obviously the Boars were a concern, and Hawkeye's appearance was mysterious. Athos also gave me a mission without any information. But right now, I was with Lyn and nothing else mattered.

"Nothing is bothering me tonight. Everything is okay."


	29. Hiatus

Sigh,

Long story short, College has been overwhelming on my work load, and when I can finally sit down, I hit massive writers block.

This story has also been a major experiment for me, and I hope you have found some enjoyment in it, but I would not know; because only one person actually tells me anything.

This makes things very hard, and I can only assume so much without feedback. Even criticism is more welcome to me then silence. I have so much to learn about writing, and without help it makes it tremendously harder.

So, I am going to put this on hiatus. I am very sorry but I cannot give quality chapters at this point. As much as it pains me to leave a story hanging, I will not simply put words on paper, but it must have feeling and emotion.

Since I do not know how long this hiatus will be. I am willing to at least offer compensation. If you do not mind spoilers or a quick summary, then I will explain what will happen in the next 7 chapters and afterwords in a PM. It is basically closure, and it will explain everything, but that is entirely up to you if you want to hear it.

* * *

However, I am not going away from writing.

Until I reboot this story, I will accept support or story requests for Awakening characters. Just give me a character(s), and I will write a small story. I will even expand upon my other two short stories if I get the requests.


End file.
